Un viaje revelador
by EL GABBHO
Summary: Después de un mal día, el estudiante de preparatoria Namikaze Naruto se despierta en un mundo desconocido para él donde descubrirá sentimientos perdidos y, además, necesitará la ayuda de ¿su otro yo? y sus amigos Shinobis para poder regresar a casa.
1. Chapter 1

Un viaje revelador.

CAPITULO 1: "El otro Naruto"

*Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

*Las parejas están inspiradas en las de la obra original de Kishimoto.

Un aturdido y dolorido Naruto despierta lentamente. Solo puede oír fragmentos de conversaciones ya que apenas puede abrir los ojos debido a la intensa luz.

. -Mírate Naruto, ya estas despertando. - Dice una voz femenina la cual reconoce inmediatamente. - ¿ _Sakura?_. - Seguidamente otra voz le contesta.

. - ¿Ah? q-que dices Sakura-chan, ¡yo estoy aquí!

. - _¿Espera…Estoy volviéndome loco_?. - Se estaba escuchando hablar y no había abierto la boca para nada.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y efectivamente la voz femenina era de su compañera de clases Haruno Sakura con su singular pelo rosa y sus ojos verde jade. La chica de la cual estaba "pillado". Extrañamente vestía una bata blanca parecida a las que llevan los médicos, pero, lo que realmente le sorprendió era que la otra voz, su voz, no era la suya, ¿o sí? Más sorprendido quedó cuando le vio la cara a esa voz, y la siguiente pregunta le desconcertó más.

.-Ne… ¿Qué haces con mi cara´ttebayo?- Cuestionaba la versión de su persona en frente de él, es decir, al contrario que el, parecía un poco más alto y mas corpulento. Tenía además el pelo mucho más corto, una banda metálica en la frente y ropa súper pasada de moda.

.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Naruto?- Reprochó Sakura pero la respuesta del otro fue igual de espontánea e infantil.

.- ¿Qué? ¿q-que haces tú con mi cara… y… ¡mi voz!- Ambos se escudriñaron con la mirada y a la chica solo le resbaló una gota. También eran igual de tontos.

El postrado intentó incorporarse en lo que parecía ser una cama de hospital (era un hospital) pero le dolía el costado derecho de su abdomen. Decidió hacer las preguntas correctas esta vez.

.- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Porque me duele aquí? ¿Porqué tú te pareces a mi?... ¿porque…?

.- Espera espera, tranquilo.- Interrumpió la chica.- recuéstate, y responderé a tus preguntas…

.- ¡NO QUIERO RECOSTARME! NO ENTIENDES…-

.-SI NO TE RECUESTAS.- Crujió exageradamente sus nudillos.- ¡TE OBLIGARÉ YO! ¡SHANAROO!.- Instintivamente se tumbó en la cama sudando y con cara de miedo real. Su otro yo no se quedaba atrás, parece que él entendía bien la situación. Como por causas de bipolaridad, ella procedió.

. -Te encuentras en Konohagakure no sato, la aldea de ninjas del país del fuego. Apareciste en mitad de nuestra misión, y uno de los que perseguíamos te asestó un kunai en el abdomen perforando tu hígado. Llevas 2 días en cama. Por suerte estaba yo, así que te recuperarás. En cuanto a porque te pareces a Naruto, esperaba nos lo dijeras tú.- Sakura, al contrario que Naruto, estaba segura de que ese chico no pertenecía al mundo ninja. Por eso intentaría contestarle a cualquier pregunta y formularlas también aunque parezcan muy obvias.

El polizón estaba con la boca abierta, cada vez más desconcertado, se estaba rallando. _¿Qué quiso decir con aldea oculta? ¿País del fuego? ¿Misión?... ¡joder!…_

.-Sakura-chan, tenemos que llevarle con Kakashi-sensei, y no debe ser descubierto, ya sabes´ttebayo.- Después de limitarse a observarle, por fin dijo algo sensato.

 _¿Kakashi-sensei?¿El profe de literatura? ¿Pero qué pinta él en esto dattebayo?-_ pensó el confundido joven.

.-Tienes razón. Supongo que ya puedes caminar sin ningún problema ¿no…?.- Respondió la chica.-Supongo que también te llamas Naruto.-Más que nada era una afirmación, el aludido asintió lentamente.

Efectivamente, se había recuperado demasiado rápido. Le habían perforado el hígado y se había recuperado más rápido que lo que le dura un resfriado. Necesitaba calmarse, ellos parecían ser buenas personas y quizá le ayuden a encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que taladraban su cabeza.

El chico se puso de pie cuidadosamente, empezó a moverse y a palpar su cuerpo para asegurarse de que todo seguía en su lugar.

.- ¡Estoy genial! Gracias Sakura.- dijo haciendo unos estiramientos. Esto era increíble.

.-Tu ropa se ha estropeado.- Dijo su otro yo mostrándole su uniforme del instituto manchado de sangre- De todos modos tampoco podrás llevarla. Llamarías mucho la atención´ttebayo.- agregó señalando su cara y la suya simultáneamente.- Hinata me pidió que te trajera algo de mis ropas…-¿ _Hinata…? ¿Se refería a la chica tímida de su clase?-_ Pensó el chico.

.- ¡Naruto! No deberías hablar más de la cuenta. No hasta que nos reunamos con Hokage-sama.- reprochó Sakura.-

.- ¡Cierto!jejeje….-Le dio la razón rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Una vez se puso serio….- Bien. ¡En marcha!.

.- ¿Hokage…?.- Al parecer el chico había pensado en voz alta. No faltó una respuesta inmediata por parte de la chica.

.-El Hokage es el líder de nuestra aldea. No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos con él te aclararemos todo lo que necesites saber.

.-Hmmm…- Se limitó a contestar el chico pensativo.

Vistió las ropas que le había traído su otro yo, consistían en una camiseta manga larga negra interior y por encima una chaqueta sin mangas de color naranja con un símbolo de un remolino rojo estampado a su espalda. Los pantalones llegaban a sus tobillos y el calzado consistía en una mezcla de botas-deportivas, con los dedos y talones al descubierto. Eran bastante cómodas.

Una vez listo, Sakura le dio lo que parecía ser una capa de viaje blanca con franjas rojas en la parte inferior. Ella insistió en que se pusiera la capucha para evitar posibles problemas antes de reunirse con el "Hokage" que al parecer era su aburrido profe de literatura. Entonces partieron.

Mientras caminaban hacia "la torre Hokage", Naruto empezó a estrujarse el cerebro en busca de sus últimos recuerdos antes de despertarse en ese mundo extraño. Recordó haberse enfadado con su padre por la mañana, haberle chillado a su madre… ¡ah sí! Haber sido golpeado por ésta…haber llegado tarde al instituto y ser castigado en el pasillo… haber visto a Sakura sonreírle animada a Sasuke en el receso (le molestó)…, comer solo en la azotea, o eso parecía ya que sentía que alguien le observaba… ver dos notas suspensas (otro motivo más para que su madre le gritara)… patear una lata al salir de clases… lanzar piedras al rio…pensar en desaparecer…abrir un pergamino, luz cegadora, un tipo acercándose rápidamente hacia el…un dolor punzante….sangre…tierra mojada…una luna hermosa mientras una voz femenina … _¿Naruto-kun?..._ la eclipsaba … todo oscuro. Sí, hasta ahí recordaba antes de encontrarse a otro tipo con su cara.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos decidió centrarse en mirar el panorama que le rodeaba. Se trataba de al parecer una villa, algo antigua… parecidas a las que salen en los libros de historia, una época entre los estados en guerra y el siglo de las luces…era raro. Nada a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, es decir, calles abarrotadas y ruidosas, contaminación y grandes edificios.

Apenas había gente por las calles, ¿ _tan tarde es?_ Pensó. En su mundo daba igual la hora que sea, siempre había mucha gente, mucha luz y mucho ruido. Algo hizo que todo lo demás perdiera importancia. Nada más y nada menos que seis rostros enormes esculpidos que se alzaban en una montaña de lo que parecían los límites de la aldea. El último se parecía mucho a Kakashi-sensei y otros dos que llamaron su atención también, uno era el de una mujer muy parecida a la vieja-Tsunade (rió) y otro que extrañamente se parecía a…

.-Hemos llegado-. Dijo su yo que iba más adelantado deteniéndose ante un edificio que sobresalía entre los demás. Reconoció el kanji de "fuego" estampado en la parte superior.

Éste se acercó al par de guardas y les dijo algo en un susurro a lo que asintieron dejando paso a los tres. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Sakura tocó por cortesía y acto seguido entraron.

.- Ya estamos aquí Hokage-sama.- dijo la chica

El Naruto estudiante se quitó la capucha de la capa de viaje y efectivamente, el que parecía ser su profe de literatura, era el líder de esa aldea, alguien importante. A su lado derecho estaba una mujer rubia con anteojos que lo miraba algo sorprendida. Un momento de silencio reinaba en esa sala-despacho y el chico nuevo dedicó una ojeada a aquella estancia. Montones de papeles… rollos de pergaminos apilados en la mesa del hokage… fotografías de lo que parecían ser los otros antiguos líderes iguales a los que habían esculpidos en esa montaña.

.-¿PAPÁ? .- Dijo el chico casi gritando. Los interrogantes llegaron a su clímax al ver la cuarta fotografía. Entonces si era él, ya decía que ese rostro en piedra se le hacía muy familiar. Todos en la sala miraron la fotografía del antiguo líder de la aldea.

.- Así es.- Le habló por vez primera Kakashi.- Tu padre aquí era el cuarto. Si eres tan amable de acompañarnos a otra sala, procederemos al intercambio de información.-Contestó y a la vez interrumpió lo que estaba pensando el chico.- ya que, como veo, pertenecemos a distintos mundos.-

Éste asintió lentamente _.- ¿Sala de interrogatorio? ¿Que tienen pensado hacer?-_ Naruto estaba imaginándose incluso una escena de tortura. Todos empezaron a moverse. El solo sudó frio hasta que su otro yo le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedico una mirada alentadora. Supuso que era una mirada de "confía en mí" y quedó más tranquilo.

Una vez en la sala, había poca iluminación. Había una mesa semicircular y en el medio dos sillas enfrentadas. Seguidamente entraron dos chicos que reconoció de inmediato.

.-Ino, Shikamaru…- dijo nada más verles. La joven rubia se sorprendió mientras que el muchacho solo le sonrió.

.-Para evitar que mientas u omitas información que nos pueda ayudar a entender esta clase de conexión, Yamanaka Ino explorará tu mente.- dijo un tranquilo y tajante Kakashi. La respuesta era obvia. El chico solo tragó saliva. _\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Mi mente? ¡Eso es violación de mi privacidad! Espera…leer la mente… ¿eso es posible?.-_ Más y más preguntas en su cabeza.

.-Relájate Naruto, no te dolerá.-Continuó Kakashi ya casi leyendo su mente.- tampoco indagaremos nada que no nos sirva para recopilar información útil. Todo esto es necesario si quieres volver a tu mundo y para nosotros saber el origen de estas incursiones espacio-temporales. Además, Ino es una profesional. - añadió.- tomen asiento.

Todos los que participaban en la sala, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, la mujer rubia y Kakashi se situaron alrededor del semicírculo. Naruto estudiante tomó asiento e Ino se sentó en frente de él dedicándole una sonrisa. Entonces se puso seria, cerró los ojos y formó una posición de manos extraña apuntando a su cara. Un zumbido en sus oídos y todo oscuro.

Un par de horas después...

Siendo profesional (más tarde daría rienda suelta a su curiosidad) Ino procedió según lo que Kakashi le había encomendado, es decir, moverse sobre los recuerdos que se consideren relevantes ya que con todo lo que estaba viendo, un mundo totalmente distinto, tenia preguntas. Además estaría atentando contra la privacidad del chico si indagaba más de lo debido.

Antes de que Naruto despertara, ya se habían encargado de recopilar información útil y sabían más o menos el origen del suceso. Al parecer, el que Naruto haya viajado en ese espacio y tiempo era solo una mera coincidencia. Se trataba de un tema Uchiha pero esta vez nada que ver con destrucción o venganza.

.- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- Le preguntó la joven rubia con una sonrisa inocente. Pues ella era la causante de ese terrible mareo.

.-A-Algo…- Respondió nuevamente aturdido. estaba cansadísimo.

.-Tendrás que disculparnos Naruto.-Habló Kakashi.- Las preguntas del porqué estas aquí, como has llegado y demás te las aclararemos a lo largo de mañana. Nosotros estaremos trabajando en ello. - continuó. -Por el momento te pedimos que seas paciente. Te quedarás bajo la custodia de Naruto, el podrá responder a la mayoría de tus dudas sobre nuestro mundo. Sin nada más que añadir, Narutos, pueden retirarse.- todos entrecerraron los ojos mirando al Hokage (¿era un chiste malo?¿era acaso un chiste?).

Ya afuera del edificio, el chico estudiante estaba igual de confuso. El ninja se percató de ello y procedió a despejar su mente. Ahora era él quien necesitaba respuestas ya que ellos ya sabían más o menos cómo había llegado a este mundo, el porqué y quien era el responsable. Pero no sabía casi nada de su vida y al parecer, al menos su padre estaba vivo allí.

.-Venga, dispara.- Dijo el shinobi rompiendo el silencio. La primera pregunta que formuló el chico era muy dura, pero de fácil respuesta.

.- ¿Porqué papa ya no es líder de la aldea? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y mamá?

.- Murieron el mismo día en que nací…- el ninja agachó la cabeza con las manos en los bolsillos. El otro le miró con la boca abierta _¿muertos?_

El no se podía imaginar un mundo sin sus padres…entonces una lluvia de recuerdos le llegaron…Todos esos momentos con ellos… A mamá preparando el primer cumpleaños que él recuerda…A su padre enseñándole a ir en bici…su madre cuidándolo cuando estaba enfermo…esos días de verano en la playa…risas…caras de asco cuando se ponían melosos…les recordó animándole en sus partidos de basketball, su primera derrota, su primera victoria… sus primeros consejos sobre chicas… _¡Qué vergüenza!_ Pensó…la voz chillona de mamá…la voz serena de papá… joder tenía que disculparse por haberse comportado como un cretino.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Naruto el ninja habló nuevamente.

.-Pero sé que fueron Héroes, tanto para mí como para la aldea.-Dijo mirando hacia el rostro del cuarto hokage esculpido, con una sonrisa y una lagrimilla indecisa. Él hizo lo mismo y se contagió por los sentimientos del shinobi.

.-Cuéntame más.- dijo el estudiante ya más animado.- ¿como eran papá y mamá ninjas? Jeje

.-Pues sé poco dattebayo.- respondió entrecerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda.- apenas les conocí ya te dije… Más bien – Dijo volviéndose y tomándolo por los hombros.-cuéntame tú como es vivir con papá y mamá.-Empezó a zarandearlo emocionado.

.-Habéis violado mi mente dattebayo.- reprochó deshaciéndose de su agarre.- así que merezco saber un poco sobre cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Luego te hablaré de nuestros padres si quieres.

.-está bien esta bien´ttebayo.- Contestó resignándose.- ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

.- ¿A dónde vamos?

.- ¿Eh? Pues a mi casa… ¿a dónde más?

.- ¿Vives solo?

.- Pues… sí.- respondió. Ambos caminaban con las manos detrás de la nuca.

.- ¡Genial!-Dijo con verdadera emoción.

.- ¿Dónde ves lo genial?- preguntó el ninja despreocupado.

.- Pues que no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie, no tienes que aguantar los berrinches de unos padres que…- Vale, se detuvo, estaba siendo insensiblemente estúpido y más con la mirada molesta que ahora le lanzaba el ninja.

.-Lo siento…

.- Es triste no tener quien te reciba cada que llegas a casa ¿sabes?- dijo mirando a la luna.- el silencio es aterrador a veces.

Después de eso se mostró comprensivo. El no era de esos que contaban su historia para dar pena, prefería que todos estén alegres y a gusto con él.

.-Pero sí tienes razón.- dijo mirando fijamente a la luna, se había acordado de que ya no estaba solo, tenía amigos y a una personita muy especial. No, ya no estaba solo, nunca más. Sonrió y continuó.- No tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie dattebayo jejeje.

.-jajajaj.- Rió contagiado.- bueno bueno, volviendo al tema. ¿Cómo va esto de ser ninja y todo ese rollo?

.-mmmm…veamos…-Era una pregunta difícil en verdad, pero eligió un comienzo.- cuando eres pequeño empiezas en la academia ninja… ¿conoces el chakra?.

.- pues… es eso lo de la meditación… ¿energía interior no?

.-más o menos…

.-Pero eso no existe tío.- continuó despreocupado.

¿Pero que dices? Mira lo que se puede hacer con chakra.- Dijo realizando otro movimiento de manos parecido al que hizo Ino.- KAGE-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU¡.- y Zas aparecieron varias replicas del Naruto ninja.

.-WOAHH¡.- el Naruto estudiante estaba impresionado.- INCREÍBLE¡ ¿Qué mas sabes hacer¡?

.-mmm ahora verás ttebayó…

Naruto ninja le mostró varias de las muchas técnicas que dominaba, esto generaba todo tipo de preguntas relacionadas con el nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba y el ninja le respondía con sinceridad todo lo que sabía. Desde lo de sus padres, sus días en la academia, Iruka-sensei, el ramen (coincidiendo) sus primeras misiones con sakura-chan, kakashi-sensei y el engreído de Sasuke, los exámenes de Chunin, del zorro-demonio que llevaba en su interior (WTF¡?) de Ero-sennin, de cómo se convirtió en el héroe de la aldea… Para el rubio estudiante era una historia jodidamente triste, pero vaya que es increíble como su yo de ese mundo pasó de ser un don nadie, al ninja más fuerte y reconocido por todos. Esto parecía una fantasía increíble… ¡era sencillamente genial!

Después de al menos media hora llegaron al apartamento del Ninja. El muchacho echó un vistazo. Era mucho más pequeño que la casa donde vivía pero al menos podía decir (egoístamente) que su yo tenía un espacio solo para él. Todo estaba bien ordenado (en eso al menos eran distintos, él era un completo desastre). Sus ojos se posaron en el Ninja. Estaba sonriendo como un bobo.

-Deja todo ordenado.- dijo dictador (pero con la sonrisa estúpida esa dibujada en su cara)

-Tranki "señor ordenado".- Contestó éste aburrido recolocando exageradamente las zapatillas ninja.

.-Que vájajaja, para nada lo soy´ttebayo.- Dijo divertido (y sí, aún con la sonrisa aun más estúpida y sonrojado)

.-Lo que tu digas.- Contestó avanzando hacia el interior con toda la libertad del mundo. En eso se oyó que tocaban a la puerta (a esto me refería con la curiosidad de Ino). Al abrir la puerta se encontró con varios de sus amigos.

.-Chicos, ¿sucede algo?- Les preguntó el joven shinobi. Se habían presentado Ino, Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru y Chouji.

.-Bueno… jejee… lo que pasa es que…- Al parecer después de salir del interrogatorio de Naruto, Ino, al ver casi todo sobre el otro mundo, había mandado un mensaje a los chicos para reunirse en casa del rubio para hablar con el otro rubio. El Naruto ninja la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

. –"¿Qué?".- fue lo único que articuló el estudiante. Segundos después de pasar y cerrar la puerta, esta sonó otra vez y los dos rubios miraron nuevamente a Ino.

. –Son los demás. – Respondió dándoles la espalda. Efectivamente eran Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru.

El centro de atención era el nuevo Naruto, habían venido para eso, para conocer más de ese mundo, para saber cómo eran ellos allí. Los más curiosos sin duda eran Lee, Ino, Sakura y Tenten, otros mostraban menos interés pero sin dejar la curiosidad como shikamaru, otros solo escuchaban como chouji mientras comía, o los silenciosos Sai y Shino y el sonriente kiba mientras rascaba la oreja del enorme perro que era Akamaru.

Naruto, aunque algo cansado, con gusto respondió a la batalla de preguntas que hicieron. Todos se acomodaron como pudieron en el pequeño salón y éste comenzó a narrar:

. – Bueno pues… ¿por dónde empiezo? Esto parece la típica reunión de alcohólicos ánimos…

. –¿Y como se empieza con esa "típica reunión de alcohólicos ánimos"? – Preguntó Sai

. -¿Ah? P-pues… se empieza…- respondió siguiéndole tontamente la corriente. – Se empieza así. – prosiguió aclarándose la garganta. – Hola, mi nombre es NamikazeNaruto, tengo 17 años y soy alcoh…¡Pero qu…si no soy alcohólico! – Todos rieron.

. - ¿No te apellidas Uzumaki? – Preguntó Tenten.

. – Pues no… pero ese es el apellido de soltera de mamá. – Respondió el rubio. – Naruto, ¿te apellidas como mamá? – Preguntó refiriéndose a su otro yo.

. – Normalmente el apellido del descendiente se le otorga dependiendo del prestigio, influencia o buena reputación que tenga dicho apellido, en este caso, aunque Naruto es hijo del cuarto Hokage, el apellido Uzumaki ha sido muy influyente para nuestra aldea. – Fue shikamaru quien respondió.

.- Tiene sentido jeje… - el chico rubio rió. – en nuestro mundo el apellido se da normalmente por parte del padre jajajaja. _mamá no se lo va a creer cuando se lo cuente jejeje_ – pensó.

. – Bueno continúa, o sea, si no eres ninja, ¿qué eres en ese mundo? – preguntó esta vez Sakura. -¿nosotros que somos?

. – Somos estudiantes de preparatoria. Bueno menos Lee y Tenten que son un año mayor y ya se graduaron. - respondió sin problemas.

. – Y una vez nos graduamos… ¿que es una preparatoria? ¿una clase de academia? Vamos Naruto-kun cuéntanos todo que no entendemos muy bien. – Saltó un emocionado Lee.

. – Vale vale, les diré cómo va la cosa y que hace cada uno. – Naruto por fin consiguió una pauta para no perderse. – Lee tu eras jodidamente trabajador así que te graduaste por todo lo alto debido a unas calificaciones media-altas y sobre todo por ser uno de los mejores atletas del insti. Además de traernos el primer trofeo del campeonato de boxeo de las preparatorias a nivel nacional. No eres muy atractivo, pero las chicas adoran a los populares así que ibas sobrado en ello jajajaja.

. – UOOOOOOH¡ . – Llamas desprendían de los ojos de Rock Lee por determinación. – SOY UN TRIUNFADOR¡

. – Un escandaloso diría yo… - dijo Tenten mirando con cara de aburrida a Lee hacer unas flexiones sobre la alfombra.

. – en cuanto a ti, Tenten, después de que te graduases solo sé que decidiste alistarte en las fuerzas de autodefensa de japon. Osea el ejercito del país.

. – mmmm No está mal jejeje . - Dijo la de pelos castaños. - y Neji… él… ¿él está muerto? – A todos los chicos les cambió el semblante, pero cambió nuevamente con lo que dijo el chico a continuación.

. – Neji "el engreído Hyuga" se graduó con las más altas calificaciones de su clase según sé, era bueno en artes marciales y actualmente sigue la carrera de derecho. Todo un "honor para su familia". – respondió de tal forma que sus espectadores se alegraran un poco. Conseguido.

El resto de la historia de los chicos continuó con que, por ejemplo, el silencioso Sai había elegido la rama de Artes (como no… es bueno el tío). También les contó sobre Sasuke y Gaara (sus mejores amigos) pues, Sasuke es un rompe corazones, y un cretino (Según el rubio). Al igual que Naruto, ambos jugaban en el equipo de basket del instituto (Gaara pertenecía a otro). Se supo también que Sakura e Ino estaban en el mundo del consejo estudiantil, eran inteligentes, y que (sin rodeos) eran las que estaban "más buenas "del insti. Les contó sobre cómo se movían las cosas allí, (un montón de hormonas alborotadas). Sasuke había salido con Ino (QUEE? SASUKE-KUN ENSERIO?-dijo la rubia y Sakura la vio molesta), Naruto estuvo saliendo con Sakura (los dos ninjas aludidos solo cruzaron miradas), pero ahora Sasuke y Sakura estaban "tonteando" (reWTF?¡). Naruto había tenido 4 novias (Sasuke no se quedaba atrás).

Naruto empezó a soltarse más y más y…sí, todos estaban "flipando". Les contó cómo se divertían allí, es decir, fiesta a tope los "findes", Basket con los colegas, los coches, los videojuegos y lo agobiante que era estudiar siempre(Los ninjas se sorprendían y reían). Les contó cómo eran el aburrido de Shikamaru y Choji, el raro de Kiba y Shino (Shino tenía novia, éste se sonrojó serio bajo el cuello alto de su chaqueta y todos rieron).

En medio de la expectación, se oyó una vez más que alguien tocaba la puerta. El propietario dudó ante la mirada de todos y vio como las chicas miraban al ninja con ojos de soñadoras, se sonrojó y de un salto llegó casi hasta el pasillo. El Namikaze se extrañó, todos empezaron a hablar entre sí, comentando sobre cómo es que Shino tenía novia, como era que Ino había salido con Sasuke…etc. Pero él solo se fijó en la escena que representaban el Ninja Uzumaki y a la chica rara y tímida de su clase, Hyuga Hinata.

. – siento haber llegado tarde Naruto-kun. –Ella se disculpaba.

. – No te preocupes, llegas a tiempo. – decía él mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la mochila que portaba. – y Hinata… No…N-no hacía falta que recogieras mi desorden… bueno sí hacia falta… jejej. – Le comentaba avergonzado. – ya podía haberlo hecho yo…

. – No me supuso molestia Naruto-kun, solo que si puedo ayudarte en algo… lo haré sin dudarlo. – Ella le contestaba con una sonrisa sincera…- _una sonrisa sincera_ … _¿cuándo Hinata se volvió tan…linda?_ Pensó el rubio Namikaze. Empezó a sentirse…¿raro? Estaba embobado mirando a esos dos. El rubio ninja solo se rascaba la cabeza aún mas avergonzado y ella seguía sonriéndole.

. – Hinata. – continuó el Uzumaki

. – ¿Sí?

. – Tienes… espera. – Entonces él encontró al parecer una mancha de barro cerca de su nariz, ahora era ella la avergonzada. Él se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y cuidadosamente, (exageradamente cuidadoso) como si se tratase de algo que se puede romper, empezó a frotar suavemente para quitarla. Por un instante sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se sonrojaron, él desvió la mirada instintivamente volviendo a la mancha (pero ya no había mancha) mientras ella seguía perdida en los ojos del ninja rubio. Ellos no querían que ese momento terminase. Pero todo tiene un fin.

.-Ya vale chicos.-les interrumpió Ino girándose para llamarles.- Dejad de expresar vuestro amor abiertamente.-dijo la rubia juntando sus manos y poniendo ojos saltones. Ambos se volvieron y sonrieron avergonzados. Avanzaron hasta el salón y los ojos azules del chico Namikaze se encontraron con los perla de la Hyuga. Ella solo le sonrió y él apartó la mirada involuntariamente. Miró a los chicos que se habían centrado también en la llegada de la chica.

.-Bueno.- Habló el chico Uzumaki.- creo que como a todos, a ella ya la conoces. Esta es Hyuga Hinata, mi novia.- continuó colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Hinata, ella se puso roja por el comentario y buscó con su mano sentir la del chico.

Creo que el rubio menor ya se había dado cuenta de que eran algo por el estilo, aun así le seguía sorprendiendo. El nunca se había fijado de esa manera en Hinata. Ella solo era una compañera de clases con la que apenas había podido mantener algún tipo de conversación a lo largo de estos años de instituto y no era porque él no haya querido, sino porque era muy tímida y normalmente parecía que él la incomodaba. Eso sí, sabía que la chica era muy educada, muy aplicada y también muy amable.

.-Claro que si´ttebayo.- Habló el de apellido Namikaze.- si que la conozco.

.-El nuevo Naruto nos contaba cómo somos allí, en su mundo Hinata.- dijo Kiba llamando la atención de todos

. - ¿a sí?.- preguntó la chica.

.- Sijajajaja, Shino tiene novia jajaja.- todos rieron menos Hinata, bueno Hinata también después de salir del asombro.

El resto de la noche transcurrió entre risas, bromas y muuuchas preguntas, Naruto el Ninja preparó té para todos y sacó un montón de aperitivos.

Naruto Namikaze se dio cuenta que a diferencia de su mundo, aquí los chicos estaban mucho mas unidos. Les unía un fuerte vinculo de dolor, muerte y sacrificio. Decirles que perder a un amigo por culpa de chicas, videojuegos o por malentendidos era totalmente absurdo.

Poco a poco los chicos empezaron a marcharse, ya era muy tarde. La última en marcharse fue Sakura después de darle a los dos rubios un montón de instrucciones para no fastidiarla.

Al cerrar la puerta tras la partida de Sakura, se dirigieron al salón y ambos sonrieron al ver a Hinata acostada en el sofá. Ella se había quedado dormida en el hombro del Uzumaki poco antes de que los chicos empezaran a irse a sus casas. Él la había recostado y cubierto con una manta.

. – Estaba muy cansada. – Habló Uzumaki.

. – ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Namikaze.

. – Estaba en una misión y en cuanto la acabó vino directo hacia aquí nada más recibir el mensaje de Ino. – respondió el mayor, pues era dos años mayor que el rubio Namikaze.

Era el momento de despertarla, esto quería decir que los novios discutirían la posibilidad de que ella se quedara a dormir por hoy. Una discusión donde la chica apenada diría que no pero final la convencería seguro.

. – Oye, porque no tomas una ducha mientras recojo el salón. Es donde vamos a dormir los dos. – Propuso el ninja.

. – ¿y la cama es para mi? Tío no seas cutre, apenas cabe uno acostado. Estaréis incómodos…

. – La cama es para Hinata. – interrumpió el mayor mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

. – ¿No dormirás con ella? ¿somos la misma persona pero NO PIENSO DORMIR CONTIGO ME OYES?

. – ¿Q-que? D-dormir con Hinata… Juntos… - El rubio mayor empezó a imaginarse a él y a su chica abrazados… despertándose con su cara entre las delanteras de la chi… - ¡TONTO! – y ¡PUM! Un fuerte puño se incrustó en la cabeza del rubio menor. - ¡E-ELLA Y YO A-AUN NO E-ESTAMOS C-CASADOS C-COMO CREES! .- todo esto susurrando para no despertar a la cansada chica. El ninja estaba entre sonrojado, avergonzado (¿exitado?) y muy enfadado. – Y… - ¡PUM! Otro golpe más. -¡COINCIDO EN QUE TAMPOCO PIENSO DORMIR CONTIGO ¡

. - ¡AAAUCH! ¡NO HACIA FALTA QUE ME GOLPEARAS´TTEBAYO! ¿¡QUE TIO TRAE A CASA A SU CHICA Y NO DUERME CON ELLA!? – seguían gritando en susurros. – ¡ERES RARO JODER!

. – pues soy un "tío" que cumple su palabra dattebayo. – respondió pensando en la promesa que le hizo al viejo Hiashi de "respetar a su hija". No quería que le vieran como un pervertido.

. – Lo que tú digas, yo me voy a la ducha. Será posible éste… – dijo dándole la espalda, refunfuñando y maldiciendo a su otro yo por lo bajo.

Mientras el rubio menor tomaba la ducha, el ninja terminaba de recoger y preparar el salón donde dormirían ambos. Éste último se acomodaría en su saco de misión en el suelo.

Una vez terminado, se dispuso a despertar a su chica.

. – Hinata, despierta… - la llamó mientras apartaba parte de su flequillo para luego acariciar, con su no vendada mano, la mejilla de ella.

¿Q-que sucede…? – dijo lentamente abriendo los ojos encontrándose con su novio arrodillado a un lado del sofá. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que ya no estaban los chicos.

. – Hinata, ya es muy tarde, tendrás que quedarte a dormir. – dijo mientras aun acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

. - ¿Q-queeeee? . – Preguntó alarmada e intentando incorporarse.

. – Lo que oyes. – Pero él, su chico, se lo impidió colocándose sobre ella. Nada de lo que la chica podría decir le haría cambiar de opinión. Jugaría sucio, atacaría donde ella es más vulnerable pensó.

. - ¿D-dónde dormirás tu Naruto-kun?"- Él no le respondió, se dedicó a sonreírle socarronamente mientras acariciaba un mechón de su azulado cabello y ella se ponía como un tomate.

. - ¡P-pero Naruto-kun ya tienes un invitado!"

. – No me importa tener a uno más… y menos si se trata de mi chica… - al ninja le gustó como su otro yo usaba la palabra "su chica" para referirse a una novia.

. – ¿T-t-tu ch-ch-chica? – ¡su actual sonrojado estaba subiendo tonos a una velocidad increíble!

. – así es…- dijo éste aumentando su sonrisa zorruna por las reacciones de la chica.

. – E-es que a-así t-tan de r-repente y-yo… -Cada palabra que ella decía se trababa cada vez más puesto que el chico se acercaba a su cara con esa sonrisa triunfadora lentamente. Hinata intentaba desviar su mirada mientras presionaba la manta con ambas manos, pero, hubo un momento en el que ya no pudo huir de la prisión del chico, ni siquiera huir de su mirada. Perdida la batalla desde el inicio, se rindió ante esos ojos azules hipnotizándola. la habían captado. No, no había donde porque, el fondo, ella no deseaba otra cosa que perder.

. – No…quiero causar molestias… - dijo en un último suspiro sin pensar.

A centímetros, ambos notando sus respiraciones, las pulsaciones y el ritmo de respiración de la chica se estaban calmando. Cerraron los ojos y él posó suavemente sus labios con los de ella, segundos después, ambos como hechizados, empezaron a mover sus labios al compás del otro lentamente, como si intentaran no perderse nada del otro, como si solo existieran ellos en ese momento el cual ambos deseaban con todo su ser…

.-ejemm-.(¡AH, cierto, estaba él!)El joven Naruto estaba de pie con una toalla cubriéndole la parte inferior pues ya había acabado su ducha y se había encontrado con la escena súper romántica. El ninja se separó de ella para mirarlo y sonreírle.-

. – ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – pregunto de forma… (vale, es algo raro, ¿un cóctel quizá?... ¿entre cabreado por la interrupción, embobado por el beso, avergonzado porque alguien más los estaba viendo? Sí, una mezcla de todo eso ).

. – El suficiente. – dijo medio aburrido y dándoles la espalda mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla pequeña. – Tío necesito ropa.

. – Mira en el armario de mi habitación. – contestó. Pero no hizo falta, él ya iba de camino. - elije lo que quieras.

. - Okay'ttebayo

.-Hinata. – Dijo el ninja ahora refiriéndose a la chica, se había separado de ella después del beso, pero aun seguía encima de la pobre. – Ve a ducharte mientras te busco ropa para que duermas más cómoda ¿sí? Y de paso te preparo la cama. – (ésta consistía en una camiseta que le quedaría enorme y uno de sus shorts). Ella solo asintió lentamente. Estaba saliendo aún del trance.

Unos minutos más tarde Hinata dormía profundamente. Tenía que estar descansada ya que mañana era un día especial.

Por otro lado, los dos Narutos estaban acostados en sus respectivos sitios pero no estaban dormidos todavía pues el rubio menor había empezado con una serie de preguntas con respecto a la chica rara y tímida. Ambos miraban el techo del apartamento.

. – Oye Naruto.

. – Dime Naruto.

. – Nunca había visto…

. – ¿A qué te refieres?

. – Que nunca había visto tanta cursilada de la buena en un par de tórtolos dattebayo. – dijo un serio Namikaze.

. - ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Cursilada?– preguntó el mayor entrecerrando los ojos y girando el cuello para mirarle.

. – Sí tío, pero cursilada de la buena, es decir, que no os habláis de una forma ñoña ni os ponéis melosos ni nada por el estilo. – el menor hablaba serio esta vez.

. – Entiendo… algo… jejej. – Más o menos Uzumaki se imaginaba a que se refería.

. – Es como… mágico´ttebayo… - continuó. – ¿Para eso también usáis el chakra?

. – El chak... idiota…

. – Vale, vale jejeje. Eso último fue una broma pero en serio, yo quiero eso tío... A mi, desde que tengo memoria me gustaba Sakura ya sabes. Mi primera novia fue Yoshinaga Rumiko… después salí con Airi-chan y creí que era la chica perfecta. Después Momoi-chan y por último por fin creí haber conquistado a Sakura. Pero no pegamos ni con cemento.

. – Sakura-chan está enamorada de Sasuke. – concretó el mayor. –

. – Sí lo sé...lo sé… es solo que de alguna manera quería que dejara de fijarse en él…

. – Si seguimos más o menos el mismo destino, quizá encuentres lo mismo que yo con Hinata, la de tu época digo. – esto último lo enfatizó ya que la Hinata de esta época no pensaba compartirla (¿ni con él mismo? Sí, se refería al menor).

. – quizá lo haga. – Dijo esto último dándose la vuelta para ponerse cómodo y dormir.

. – No sabía que yo era así de arrogante. – Comentó el mayor también dándose la vuelta.

. – Vale, sí lo haré ¿Contento?

.- ¿Contento?, yo no sufro por amor, yo ya tengo a Hinata, y la quiero y ella también me quiere. Idiota.

. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si no es la correcta al final?

. – Sé que es la correcta. – dijo confiado el mayor.

. – Pero ¿CÓMO COÑO ESTÁS TAN SEGURO?

. – Por un genjutsu… y baja la voz, Hinata está durmiendo.

. – Ya veo…

. – Pues eso`ttebayo.

. - ¿y qué es un genjutsu?

. – joder… mañana te lo explico ¿sí? – Dijo ya cansado. – ahora duérmete. Pronto amanecerá y hay muchas cosas que hacer si es que quieres volver a tu mundo.

. – está bien dattebayo.

Los dos narutos se dispusieron a dormir. El menor pensando en Hinata (El muy estúpido se hacía el duro pero en el fondo es lo primero que haría nada más volver, bueno, antes le pediría disculpas a sus padres por comportarse como un cretino. Después la buscaría). El mayor se había enfocado en que pasaría toda la tarde con "su chica", ya hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo con ella, (¡casi dos semanas!).

Aún en la torre Hokage…

. – No hay forma de descifrar por completo el Pergamino Hokage-sama.

.- al menos sabemos que tenía que ver con él. _Obito…_

* * *

El autor: ¡Hola! Soy GABBHO, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de Un viaje revelador. !ES MI PRIMER FIC DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL! (emoción a tope) bueno al lío:

Ajá, pobre Naruto, él aun cree que todo eso es un mal sueño jejejje ¿Siente envidia de su otro yo? ¿Vosotros qué pensáis? Yo creo que esto es un pequeño empujoncito que le ayudará a valorar aquello que realmente importa y se ha perdido, es decir, la familia, la amistad, el luchar por alcanzar tus sueños y además aclarar sus sentimientos.

Más adelante veremos qué pasa con la cita del par de tórtolos, parece que el chico Namikaze se ha escapado para espiar a los enamorados y además veremos el retorno de "el filo de la venganza", a Uchiha Sasuke-kun, una que yo me sé va a ponerse contenta así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Un viaje revelador: "La cita"


	2. Chapter 2

Un viaje revelador

CAPITULO 2: La cita

A la mañana siguiente, (bueno, si se puede decir "mañana" pues eran la 1 pm), de los dos rubios que se habían quedado "regados" en el salón del apartamento del ninja, Namikaze-kun fue el primero en despertar.

. – Que…Que bien huele dattebayo… - dijo soñoliento. Al parecer a alguien le había dado tiempo suficiente de ir a su propia casa, comprar lo necesario para la cita que tenían preparada y hacer la comida.

\- ¿…Mamá…? – inmediatamente se despertó para chocarse con la realidad de que seguía en ese extraño mundo.

. –Oi…Oye Naruto. Huele muy bien tío. – Dijo a su otro yo, o bueno eso… eso pretendía ya que estaba mirando en dirección a la cocina. Allí había movimiento.

La respuesta del ninja fue una especie de murmullo extraño. El dormía aun boca arriba, entonces el muchacho se dio cuenta de que la almohada que, en teoría era del menor, de alguna manera había acabado en la cara del muchacho tapándosela completamente. Se notaba que apenas podía respirar (¡por dios!). Namikaze rápidamente se la quitó de la cara y Uzumaki pudo hablar, o al menos intentarlo. Aun moría de sueño.

. – Te decía… (Bostezó)…que es Hinata preparando el desayuno`tteba…

. – joder… ¿hablas enserio?

. - ¡SÍ! – Dijo sentándose de golpe.

Un par de cuerpos se movían cual zombis a por carne humana en dirección hacia la cocina.

. - Buenos días chicos. -dijo sonriente una atareada Hinata volviéndose un poco para mirar al par, y luego volver a atender a lo que se cocinaba.

Namikaze contemplaba babeando la variedad de platillos que había ya servidos y preparados con mucho entusiasmo (¿desde cuándo hacia que no comía comida de verdad? ¿Tres días?). Uzumaki no se quedaba atrás salvo que en lugar de mirar la comida, babeaba con un par de corazones por ojos mirándola a ella.

. - ¿Habéis dormido bien? – preguntó nuevamente.

. – See…. – dijo el menor sin apartar la vista de la comida. El otro por el contrario sustituyó su mirada de bobo por una fulminante pues el Namikaze no había parado de menearse en toda la noche, y eso que habían dormido por separado. El resultado fue acabar con una almohada impidiéndole respirar.

. – Pues sentaos y empezad. – Propuso la muchacha. – esto ya casi está.

. – ¡Sí! – Respondieron al unísono.

. – ¡Buen provecho!

Pasados más o menos un cuarto de hora…

.- Joder´ttebayo… - Habló el joven. – Estoy como una pitón... – dijo sobándose el abdomen satisfecho. Los dos novios rieron.

. – estaba todo riquísimo Hinata. – dijo el ninja tomando la mano de ella. La chica se ruborizó un poco.

. – ¡cierto! Eres mejor que mamá y todo Hina jejej. Gracias por la comida.

. – gracias chicos. – Dijo ella. - no hay de qué.

En eso, alguien llamaba a la puerta y el propietario se levantó dispuesto a ver de quien se trata.

. – yo recojo Hina, no te preocupes. – dijo el rubio menor. Ella asintió agradecida.

Naruto el ninja volvió acompañado de Sakura.

. – entonces sakura-chan, ¿dices que al final no hago falta?

. – sí, tú no te preocupes que yo me encargo de él, tu ve y pasa un buen día. Ella se lo merece.

. – Lo sé jejej . – respondió rascándose la cabeza y con un poco de rubor.

. - Buenos días Sakura-san. – saludó la chica. – ¿te apetece comer algo?

. – Hola sakura. – saludó también Namikaze mientras fregaba los trastos.

. – Hola chicos, pues...la verdad es que he comido algo hace poco. – se sinceró. – Pero podría… - dudó un poco

. – los chicos han comido mucho. Si quieres puedo envolvértelo. – propuso amable Hinata.

. – De acuerdo entonces. Gracias Hinata. – Al final terminó sincerándose del todo puesto que ese pastel pintaba igual de bien como olía. La aludida solo respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

. – Ahora tu. – hablo la peli rosa refiriéndose a Namikaze. – te vendrás conmigo para ir a ver al sexto. Parecer ser que ya tiene noticias concretas con respecto a tu incursión.

. – ¡Okay`ttebayo! –dijo el chico emocionado, parece ser que pronto volvería a casa.

Unos minutos después se encontraban los cuatro saliendo del apartamento de Naruto. Namikaze llevaba nuevamente la capa de viaje que usó la noche anterior, así no levantaría sospechas.

. – bueno chicos, nos vemos al final de la tarde. – Habló de pronto el rubio mayor.

. – ¿Qué? ¿Cómo, no vienes?- preguntó el menor.

. – yo tengo asuntos que atender. - Respondió haciendo un ademán con la cabeza señalando a Hinata además de cogerla de la mano. Ella miró hacia otro lado en un intento de ocultar el rubor.

. – No lo pillo`ttebayo… - Dijo con sinceridad el chico.

. – Pues que Naruto tiene una cita con Hinata. ¡Lento! – acusó Sakura cogiéndole del brazo y tirándole en otra dirección. – y tú te vienes conmigo.

. – tranki "Tío", no te van a morder. – se burló el ninja.

. – ahora entiendo lo de la cesta. –dijo refiriéndose a la cesta de picnic que Uzumaki portaba de un brazo.

. – venga vamos. – dijo Sakura. – tenemos que ver a Kakashi-sensei

. – Pero… - insistió ya que se sentía más seguro con su otra versión. Pero él bien sabía que no convenía cabrear a Sakura.

. – ¡pasadlo bien! – se despidió la peli rosa jalando el brazo del menor.

La pareja se despidió de Sakura y Naruto con la mano. EL ninja rubio se colocó bien la cesta, cogió la mano de su chica y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia el valle por el cual pasaba el río que cruzaba la aldea.

. – Sakura... – hablo el rubio

. - dime

. – ¿hoy podre volver a casa?

. – no estoy segura. Veremos qué es lo que nos dice el sexto.

. – mmmm… - el muchacho solo miró al suelo.

. – pero no te preocupes por eso. Kakashi-sensei de alguna manera extraña siempre encuentra solución para todo. Él solo siguió mirando al suelo.

Tiempo después...

Una pareja preparaba un picnic a los alrededores de la aldea. Hacia un día perfecto.

.- mmmm…aaaayy… Hinata este lugar es perfecto. – habló el chico mientras se desperezaba tumbado sobre el mantel de picnic.

. – yo… solía venir aquí a entrenar.

. – ¿en el agua?

. – Sí, mientras realizaba una técnica, intentaba estar sobre el agua. Eso me ayudaba a mejorar el control de chakra. – comentaba la chica mientras sacaba cubiertos y bebidas.

. – ¿entonces eras tú? – hablo el rubio cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, despreocupado y mirando las nubes.

. – yo… ¿a qué te refieres Naruto-kun? – preguntó la chica buscando mas trastos en la cesta.

. – Pues que sí eras tú la hermosa mujer que vi una noche en el río hace años cuando fuimos a por el bykochu ya sabes´ttebayo.

...

...

...

Nada más escuchar eso, a Hinata le dio un mini infarto provocando que se le cayera todo lo que tenía en las manos esparciéndose por doquier.

. – ¿Q-queeee? ¡Y-yo n-no…! – se apresuró a recoger lo esparcido. - ¡Q-que d-d-dices Na-Na-Naruto-ku-kun! – como ella le daba la espalda mientras cogía nuevamente los cachivaches con dificultad, el rubio aprovechó y siseó cual serpiente hasta colocarse detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta y susurrarle…

. – Eras tú… - (¡dios!) Dio un gritito y tiraba nuevamente los objetos que difícilmente había recogido por el susto y perdía el equilibrio aun estando sentada sobre sus piernas. El muchacho se estaba comportando como una verdadera víbora.

Siseó nuevamente hasta posarse sobre ella con una mirada de satisfacción. (¡Ni qué decir!) Pues esta vez ella lo miraba muy fijamente con el rubor al máximo. Él la rodeó por la cintura y, (Para echar más leña al fuego) tiró de ella, al tiempo que soltaba otro gritito ahogado, y así intercambiar posiciones. Esta vez Naruto estaba abajo y la chica encima de él, pero aún la tenía cogida por la cintura (¡para que no huya y confiese). Y, sin esperar respuesta, prosiguió…

. – entonces… ¿eras aquella linda niña que vi? – ella desvió la mirada. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

. - ¿C-como lo s-sabes…? – preguntó en un susurro pero sin llegar a mirarle.

. – Hanabi… - contestó sin rodeos. Ella se dignó a mirarle. ¡No debió contarle nada a su hermana sobre ese tema! Pensó.

. - ¿C-cuando…?

Tiempo atrás…

Después de haber conseguido que el viejo Hiashi aceptara que Naruto lleve a Hinata al Festival Rinne, éste le pidió, si no le importaría, llevar también a la pequeña Hanabi con ellos. No era una petición, sino una condición que si o si debía aceptar si quería pasar el festival y ver los fuegos artificiales con Hinata, la que apenas podía ver debido a las misiones de ambos.

El por supuesto que aceptó.

Ya en el festival, Naruto, como buen caballero patrocinador de la velada (según decía el estúpido libro complicado de Sai sobre las citas) era el que se encargaba de los gastos así que los 3 se hallaban en un agradable local degustando de unos enormes batidos de frutas.

Al parecer, Hinata tenía problemas con el suyo, la tapa de repente se había desprendido y el vaso se le escurrió de las manos cayendo de pie sobre la mesa. No se había desparramado perdiéndolo todo, pero una parte le había salpicado por la cara.

. -L-lo siento…- dijo muriéndose de vergüenza. Era la tercera vez que salía formalmente con Naruto y pensó que se estaba comportando como una patosa. Hanabi y Naruto rieron, pero enseguida el chico rubio se ofreció para ayudarle.

. – Espera Hinata. – el buen novio, utilizó una servilleta para limpiar las zonas de la cara de la chica donde había caído parte del batido. Ella se ruborizó un poco mirando hacia abajo.

. – Iré un momento al servicio. P-perdón. – dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia. También tenía las manos salpicadas y con limpiarse no bastaba ya que podría dejarle pegajosas las manos.

. – ve, no te preocupes. - Dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de limpiar la mesa y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Mientras esperaban a la avergonzada Hinata, Hanabi y Naruto, uno en frente del otro, se miraban mutuamente mientras sorbían sus respectivos lácteos. No decían nada, solo se limitaban a eso, a mirarse. O bueno, hasta este momento.

. - Onee-sama me dijo que en una ocasión la viste desnuda.

. - …

. - ….

–(¡¿Enserio?! ¿¡Estaba de broma!? ¿Porque la primera palabra que tenían que cruzar tenía que ver sobre un tema como ese?). Hanabi había roto el silencio con algo muy comprometedor para ambos enamorados y, ante semejante calibre de pregunta el rubio solo pudo escupir a gran presión el batido por nariz y boca (¡qué dolor!). Una cosa estaba clara, ¡él no había hecho semejante cosa! ¿¡o sí!?

La pequeña solo sonrió.

. - ¡P-p-pero q-qué e-estas diciendo Hanabi! –Naruto limpiaba su boca y nariz. La sorpresa y la vergüenza eran notoria en el chico. –¡Sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así! -Dijo esto último en un susurro, estaba llamando la atención de los demás.

. – Lo hiciste en una misión conjunta con el equipo de onee-sama. – comentó la chica despreocupada dando otro sorbo al batido. – Era de noche… sobre el agua… ¿No lo recuerdas Naruto nii-san?

. – ¿Qué? ¡Yo no…! - le sembró la duda. Solo en contadas ocasiones había formado equipo con Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru y la única vez que vio algo parecido era… en la misión para encontrar al escarabajo Bykochu. Recordó que vio a una chica que parecía estar danzando sobre el agua. Oh por dios… ¿Era ella?…

. – _Hinata… -_ Pensó el muchacho.

. – Veo que al fin caíste Naruto nii-san. – dijo Hanabi sin necesidad de respuesta, la cara de Naruto lo decía todo. - Pero no pienses mal de Hinata onee-sama. Ella por sí misma no le contaría a nadie ese tipo de cosas jeje…

. – _Esta chica… es muy diferente de Hinata. –_ Pensó. – No pienso mal de Hinata… pero.

. – Le pedí que me dijera como había descubierto el Kaiten. – interrumpió la chica. – Una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que se detuvo al ver que recordó algo muy vergonzoso. A veces puedo ser muy persuasiva. – concretó la chica de cabellos castaños apuntándose a sí misma con el pulgar. Cayó en la cuenta de que no le quedaba batido . – ¿Me compras otro Narutonii-san?

 _. – definitivamente no se parece en nada a Hinata. Da miedo. –_ pensó Naruto tragando con dificultad. – C-claro Hanabi.

. – Ya estoy de vuelta. Perdón si me tardé. – Dijo Hinata apareciendo de pronto. El rubio se asustó tanto que se puso de pie sin saber por que.

. – H-Hanabi y y-yo comentábamos lo increíble que eres Hinata. – dijo involuntariamente.

. – ¿e-enserio? - La aludida solo miró hacia abajo nuevamente ruborizándose.

. – ¡Así es´ttebayo! ¿No Hanabi? – Naruto se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

. - ¡Ajá! Jejeje.

. – Ahora si me disculpan, iré por tu batido Hanabi. ¿de qué lo querías? – Dijo el chico casi cayéndose al levantarse.

. – Fresas por favor. – respondió con una sonrisa de inocente.

. – ¿Otro? – pregunto Hinata mirando severa a su hermana menor.

. – Naruto nii-san es el mejor novio del mundo y has sido tu quien lo ha pescado onee-sama. – cambió rápido de tema la menor, se supone que Hinata la reprendería para que no se aproveche de Naruto. Pues Hanabi había conseguido que, en lugar de eso, ella volviera a ruborizarse, a sonreír como una tonta y mirar en la dirección que se encontraba su novio. Él estaba haciendo el pedido para su hermana pequeña. Él se fijó que ella lo miraba y le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa, ella hizo lo mismo devolviéndole el saludo.

. - ¿t-tú crees?

. – Él es el ninja más fuerte del mundo y un héroe para todas las naciones. – Prosiguió consiguiendo que su hermana mayor se emocionara cada vez más. – Tiene para elegir a muchas chicas, pero, de todas, te eligió a ti.

. – yo… - Hinata colocó sus manos contra su pecho y miró al rubio soñadora mientras recogía el pedido y se acercaba a la mesa, ofreció el vaso a la menor y preguntó a su chica si ella también quería otro. Antes se le olvidó ya que quería salir corriendo. Hanabi los miraba feliz mientras degustaba su nuevo Batido

. – _soy la mejor jejeje… -_ Pensó. (Sí, definitivamente.

De regreso…

. -…mmm… - fue lo único que pudo articular la chica. Nuevamente desvió la mirada para que no la viera sonreír. Acordarse de se día le trajo muchos buenos recuerdos. Lo que había dicho su hermana la hizo sentirse la chica más afortunada del mundo (Ella decía la verdad). Al final su hermana no había supuesto ningún problema y se lo había pasado bien, Naruto había sido muy complaciente con la pequeña, habían bromeado, charlado y visto los fuegos artificiales. Un festival que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

. – entonces… ¿el destino estaba intentando juntarnos tan pronto? - preguntó el chico mientras cogía un pastelito de los que se habían regado por el susto de la chica, comió un poco y luego se lo acercó a los labios de la aÚn prisionera. Ella dio un pequeño mordisco también.

. - ¿tú crees Naruto-kun? –Se había tranquilizado ya un poco, pero seguía hablándole en susurro.

. –Quiero creer que sí…- respondió Naruto. Él había soltado su mano izquierda de la cintura de Hinata para acariciarle la mejilla y así distraerla de sus verdaderas intenciones las cuales consistían en atraer su rostro lentamente acortando la distancia de ese beso que quería darle desde que llegaron. Ella por su parte no opuso resistencia. Esta vez no había vergüenza ni sonrojo, bueno casi no había sonrojo, pero era Naruto quien la tenía entre sus brazos, el héroe de la aldea, no, de todo el mundo, el chico mas codiciado de todas las aldeas. El chico de sus sueños… sí había rubor… y nadie, ni ella misma sabría si algún día dejaría de ponerse, aunque sea un poco roja cada que su chico le diera un beso.

Naruto, a muy poca distancia de Hinata, rió y esto hizo que ella también se contagiara y sonriera. Se miraron unos segundos y sellaron su amor en un profundo y divertido beso, rodando por toda la manta mientras reían entre beso y beso.

No muy lejos de allí una persona estaba observando la escena de los dos enamorados como si de un espía se tratase.

. - Vaya… yo aquí atrapado en este mundo muriéndome lentamente y el tío este se va a una cita. – dijo el chico Namikaze que había llegado al lugar donde los dos tórtolos estaban expresando su amor.

. – _Al menos me veo bien jejeje… -_ pensó antes de empezar a escalar uno de los árboles para ponerse cómodo y espiar a esos dos. Así al menos sabría cuan estaba enamorado su yo de una chica a la que nunca habría imaginado como una novia. - _Realmente nos vemos genial… -_ Pensó mientras veía desde la distancia como Naruto y Hinata se acurrucaban. Ella apoyada en el pecho de él miraban las nubes pasar. Ella describía al parecer una figura, él reía y levantaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Sus manos parecían querer tocar el cielo. Él con su mano libre atrajo más el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo y volvieron a reír por alguna broma que habría hecho Naruto.

Así transcurrió el día, la pareja comió, luego dio un paseo por la orilla del río, luego se volvieron a tumbar cara hacia el cielo y mucho más hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse sobre las montañas, eso indicaba que era hora de volver y el rubio menor debería salir de allí para no quedar como un mirón. Así que desapareció repentinamente como había llegado pues se suponía que debía estar con Sakura y Kakashi para hablar el asunto de la incursión.

Lo que ocurrió fue que Naruto y Sakura habían llegado a la Torre del Hokage y esperaban a Kakashi ya en el despacho.

. – …era necesario, te lo mostraré. – decía Kakashi mientras abría la puerta del despacho. Los dos chicos se dieron media vuelta y se llevaron una sorpresa.

. - ¡SASUKE-KUN! – saltó Sakura corriendo a abrazar al Uchiha que acompañaba Kakashi. - ¡Q-que sorpresa! ¿Cómo así estas de vuelta? – dijo mientras le abrazaba. Sasuke solo le colocó su único brazo en el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa muy leve.

. – Recibí el mensaje de Kakashi sobre… - contestó deteniéndose para mirar al rubio que estaba a unos pasos. - …que había llegado otro Naruto.

. – pudiste haberme enviado un mensaje de que vendrías. – Dijo la chica finalizando el abrazo para peinarse el cabello con las manos disimuladamente y mirarse si estaba presentable para recibirlo.

. – fue repentino, además yo habría llegado mucho antes de que hayas recibido el mensaje.

. – Ya veo… - dijo la peli rosa resignándose, puesto que él tenía razón.

. – Al ver que era difícil descifrar el pergamino por los medios convencionales. – habló Kakashi. - vimos la necesidad de llamar al único con un Sharingan muy potente. – dijo esto en lugar de referirse a "algún Uchiha con vida" ya que el habría perdido el suyo en la guerra. De todos modos, no mentía pues Sasuke era poseedor el Sharingan más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

. – todo esto porque tenemos la certeza de que este pergamino era de Obito y Sasuke es el único que puede descifrarlo. – continuó tomando asiento.

. – ¿ _Sharingan…? –_ Se preguntó el rubio que solo estaba expectante.

. - ¿Cómo sabemos que Uchiha Obito tenía algo que ver? – preguntó la chica

. – Lo único que se puede apreciar en ese pergamino es la palabra "Gentei Tsukuyomi" (tsukuyomi limitado). Se sabe que él estuvo haciendo muchos tipos de pruebas con esto. Pero todo va más allá. – Kakashi sacó el pergamino y se lo lanzó a Sasuke quien lo atrapó y acto seguido lo abrió.

Mientras leía, Sasuke se sorprendió y luego frunció varias veces el ceño. Parece que había cosas que podía leer sí pero que no comprendía o era difícil de creer. Una de ellas era esa, que había un tipo muy parecido a Naruto, que se llamaba igual, que su apellido solo se había cambiado por otro de sus padres y poco más. Sencillamente era extraño.

No paso ni un minuto y el Uchiha parecía haber terminado de leerlo, apartó el pergamino un poco y cerró el ojo del sharingan dejando solo el del rinnegan.

. - ¿Sasuke-kun te encuentras bien? - preguntó con preocupación ya que el Uchiha se había quedado inmóvil.

No hubo respuesta pasando así varios minutos hasta que, depronto, cerró el pergamino y se lo devolvió a Kakashi.

. – _¿Pero qué…?–_ Pensó Naruto, al ver que Sasuke tenía…tenía dos ojos distintos. Se sorprendió más cuando éste le miró.

Para el protagonista de esta historia, lo que vino a continuación fue prácticamente increíble e inentendible. Al parecer el tal Obito, que supuso se refería al primo de Sasuke e Itachi, según las conclusiones que iban sacando poco a poco, era que Obito había ido más allá viajando a través del espacio y el tiempo, puesto que su mangekyou sharingan se lo permitía. Kakashi supuso que quizá Obito estaba buscando todo tipo de alternativas para intentar salvar al mundo, una alternativa al Mugen Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi ilimitado) de Uchiha Madara. Pero al parecer, no la encontró.

Un silencio reinó en la sala. El chico rubio solo estaba expectante, sin tomar cartas en el asunto o si quiera preguntar alguna de las cosas que habían comentado.

. – Dices que solo lo encontraste, lo abriste y apareciste aquí. – dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Naruto. Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

. – Sí... –respondió éste

. – Kakashi. Tenemos que ir a ese mundo. – Dijo de pronto Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos en la sala. – Naruto y yo tendremos que ir al menos.

. – ¿Has visto algo más Sasuke? – pregunto Kakashi. Los demás le miraron.

. - He probado algo más. - dijo haciendo referencia a que después de leerlo, gracias a su rinnegan, envió su conciencia al lugar con el nombre de "sala de eventos". explicando a continuación.

Momentos atrás…

Sasuke había activado su mangekyou y su rinnegan para descifrar lo escrito. Lo que pasó a continuación es que el Uchiha estaba en el centro de una extraña esfera. Lo que la envolvía, era al parecer una serie de ventanas que mostraban un montón de paisajes. Había bosques, desiertos, playas, ciudades antiguas, ciudades modernas… Sasuke se dispuso a entrar a una de ellas pero una voz lo detuvo. Una voz que él conocía muy bien.

. -Espera, Sasuke.

. - Nii-san… - articuló sin girarse. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Creyó que nunca más volvería a verle

. - supongo que vienes para arreglar el asunto de Naruto-kun. – dijo Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y éste por fin se giró para verle. Itachi llevaba ropa de otra época, parecía más joven y más sano.

. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó confuso el menor.

. – como ves a tu alrededor Sasuke, cada uno de estos portales representa un mundo alterno. Mundos de todos los tipos que quizá no llegues ni a imaginar. Aquí soy una especie de guardián. – dijo mirándole a los ojos.

. - ¿pero cómo has sabido a qué venía? – preguntó más concreto el hermano menor.

. – como te dije, soy como un guardián de esta sala y sé quienes entran y quienes salen. Yo me habría encargado de traer a Naruto-kun de vuelta a mi mundo que es al que pertenece, pero estoy teniendo problemas.

. - ¿Qué clase de problema?

. – los que cruzan de un mundo a otro, los que son capaces de hacerlo, no suelen durar mucho. Se desvanecen al cabo de un tiempo ya que ellos pertenecen a otro. El problema más serio es que puedan alterar el equilibrio espacio-temporales interfiriendo de una u otra forma en su curso natural. Por esto, el propio ciclo se encarga de destruir a esos intrusos. – Comentó Itachi deteniéndose y dándole la espalda. – ¿Naruto-kun se encuentra bien?

. – Sí. Está a salvo. – respondió. - ¿Cómo puedo devolverle a su mundo?

. – Presta atención hermano. – dijo Itachi serio y Sasuke hizo lo mismo. – un intruso dura lo que su energía vital le permite. En tu mundo, a eso le llamáis chakra. La cantidad de energía puede variar dependiendo del mundo y el individuo. Vosotros poseéis una gran cantidad de energía la cual aprovecháis para elaborar incluso un sinfín de técnicas para autodestruiros. El intruso no sabe esto y se queda atrapado hasta que se consume su energía lentamente mientras muere sin darse cuenta.

Muy pocos son capaces de moverse a través de las dimensiones y quienes suelen lograrlo, perecen. – Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido. Era increíble todo lo que podía haber en esta vida. Muchas cosas aún por descubrir. – Naruto-kun corre peligro Sasuke.

. - ¿Tienes un plan en mente? - Preguntó el menor.

. – Sí y ahora que estás aquí. Me será más fácil con tu ayuda. – dijo poniéndole una mano en su Hombro y éste asintió. – lo primero que debemos hacer es asegurarnos de que cuando cruces a mi mundo, dispongas de la energía necesaria para aguantar lo que dure nuestra búsqueda.

. - ¿Qué debemos buscar?

. – tenemos que buscar la manera de que Naruto-kun sea aceptado nuevamente y para ello necesitamos mucha más energía, es decir chakra.

. – eso tiene solución. – comentó el menor. – Naruto, el de mi mundo, dispone de mucho más chakra que yo. Vendrá conmigo.

. – Bien, eso está bien. Ahora el único problema que queda es que necesitamos el método, es decir, la técnica o el ritual. Ahora mismo Naruto-kun está condenado, al haber realizado un viaje de este tipo, él se ha convertido en un intruso hasta para su propio mundo.

. – debemos darnos prisa. Naruto lleva ya casi 3 días allí.

. – cierto, al ser Obito de tu mundo quien ha creado este acceso al portal, solo él puede descifrar ese ritual. ¿Podrías traerle?

. – El ha muerto. – respondió Sasuke. La sorpresa de Itachi fue notoria.

. – Joder… Pero supongo que si has llegado hasta aquí, tú serias capaz de descifrar la técnica de reconocimiento.

. – Con estos ojos, soy capaz de todo. – Dijo mostrándole a su hermano sus Doujutsus, un sharingan y un rinnegan.

. – Perfecto. – Respondió el mayor. – lo primero que debes hacer es traer al Naruto-kun de tu época y juntos buscar el ritual en mi mundo. Tengo pistas no te preocupes. – dijo antes de que Sasuke formulara una pregunta. – Pero no podrás traer al otro mientras dure nuestra búsqueda, deberá quedarse allí para evitar que su energía se consuma más rápido y nos dé a nosotros más tiempo. Una vez encontremos lo que necesitamos, le traeremos para proceder a su reconocimiento.

. - ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke.

. – Si lleva 3 dias y con la media de energía que tenemos en nuestro mundo… otros tres días aproximadamente. Pero será suficiente. Te lo aseguro. Por cierto otra cosa. – prosiguió. – ¿sabrías como traer a Naruto-kun?

. – sí, lo he leído en el pergamino antes de aparecer aquí. – respondió orgulloso el chico.

. – estupendo hermano.

. –si solo unos cuantos pueden entrar en este portal, ¿cómo es que Naruto entro sin saber cómo?

. - Cuando vuelvas, hablaremos con más calma y te explicaré todo con más detalles. Yo estaré aquí esperando cuando vengáis. – Dijo esto último mientras tocaba con dos dedos la frente de su hermano menor y éste volvía nuevamente al despacho.

De regreso…

Ya veo. – Habló el sexto Hokage. – bien, mandaremos a buscar a Naruto y Procederemos. Por cierto ¿donde está exactamente? – preguntó mirando a Naruto y Sakura.

. - Está en las afueras de la aldea, cerca del rio. – respondió la pelirosa

. – ¿y qué está haciendo allí? – cuestionó Kakashi nuevamente.

. – Él… él y Hinata tienen una cita. – contestó la chica algo avergonzada puesto que no se lo había comentado a Kakashi como le había dicho a Naruto.

. – La verdad es que hacía días que no se veían… en fin, quiero que veas la información que he recopilado Sasuke, es sobre los movimientos de Obito. Enseguida regreso. – dijo Hatake Kakashi saliendo del despacho. Los tres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

El chico rubio estaba dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de escuchar. - _Mis horas están contadas… -_ Pensó.

Sasuke habló.

. – Si mi hermano dice que no hay de qué preocuparse, es que es así. Confía en él.

. – Lo sé lo sé. Itachi nii-chan es un tío en el que si se puede confiar.

. - ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto algo sorprendido el moreno.

. – Sí jajaja. Él parece más mi hermano que el tuyo Sasuke. – Respondió divertido. Éste pareció haber sonreído un poco, (apenas y se notó…). – está bien, no me preocuparé. – finalizó el rubio. Para evitar más silencio, la chica fue quien rompió el silencio.

. - ¿Qué tal el viaje Sasuke-kun?

. – Poco interesante. – respondió sin ganas

. – estás hecho un desastre. Mira nada más tus ropas. Y tu cabello está demasiado largo. – (más que una reprimenda parecía que eso era una excusa para acercarse más al frió de Sasuke) el Namikaze solo rodó los ojos.

. – iré al baño`ttebayo. – dijo el rubio, pero no recibió respuesta. De esa forma tendrían más intimidad.

De camino a ningún lado (él no sabía dónde estaban los baños) pensó que iría a ver como les iba a su otro yo y a la chica tímida. Sakura había dicho que se encontraban en las afueras de la aldea, cerca del rio. Decidió escaparse.

Naruto no tenía ni idea tampoco de donde estaba el río, así que preguntó un par de veces (intentando no ser descubierto) y en tan solo unos minutos de paseo encontró un pequeño valle repleto de flores, un río que cruzaba por el medio y a una pareja que hacia un picnic. Se acercó lo suficiente para no ser descubierto y se propuso a observarles (espiarles). Mientras les miraba, pensaba en todo lo que, según Sasuke, había hablado con Itachi y que llevaba 3 días fuera de casa y sus padres no sabían nada de él.

Cuando vio que el par de enamorados empezaba a recoger el picnic, decidió volver al apartamento. Se sabía el camino, la aldea no era tan grande así que no le supuso ninguna dificultad. No tenia llaves, se supone que él se quedaría con Sakura y no le quedó de otra que esperar a su otro yo sentado en las escaleras de acceso. Pasada una media hora le vio llegar.

. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Sakura-chan? – Pregunto el rubio mayor.

. - ¿Dónde está Hinata? – contestó con otra pregunta.

. – la he llevado a su casa después del picnic. Ahora contéstame tú.

. – ella está bien, está con Sasuke.

. – ¿Sasuke está en la aldea?

. – Kakashi-sensei le había pedido que venga. Parece ser que él era el único capaz de descifrar el pergamino.

. – estupendo ¿no?

. – estoy muriendo lentamente dattebayo. – Dijo el rubio menor sin mostrar algún signo de miedo o algo.

Namikaze empezó a narrar todo lo que había sucedido y lo que Sasuke había contado. Al terminar de contarle todo habló.

. – eres un exagerado y no te preocupes, Yo te ayudaré a regresar. Te lo prometo. –dijo mientras le ofrecía un puño, el observó y al final ambos chocaron.

. – ¿y tú que tal con Hinata?

* * *

El autor: ¡Hola! Soy GABBHO, Naruto y Hina parece que se lo han pasado estupendamente al contrario que para el joven Namikaze-kun el cual esta cagado de miedo. Según lo dicho, tiene los días contados.

Más adelante veremos como Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke emprenden su nueva misión acompañados del hermano mayor de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Estos dos compartirán la aventura de la búsqueda del ritual mientras que al rubio Uzumaki le han cambiado los planes. ¿Tendrá que asistir a la preparatoria? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Un viaje revelador: "Un verdadero hermano"

¡Kushina-san ese no es tu Naruto!


	3. Chapter 3

. - …Tranquilo Naruto… - era la voz del rubio mayor algo agitada. – ya casi llegamos…

Hace un momento…

. – Eres un exagerado y no te preocupes, Yo te ayudaré a regresar. Te lo prometo. –dijo mientras le ofrecía un puño, él observó y al final ambos chocaron.

. – ¿y tú que tal con Hinata? – preguntó el rubio menor.

. – pues… intenté que Hinata se lo pase bien… hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y extrañaba molestarla jajaja. - respondió pensando en lo sucedido durante la cita.

. – jejeje… sí que te gusta hacer que lo pase mal… - Namikaze empezó a sentirse mal. De pronto, todo a darle vueltas. Ya no oía nada.

. – Oe…Naruto… ¿Qué te ocurre?... – fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

De regreso…

. – Que… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?... – el chico empezó a incorporarse lentamente. Se hallaba nuevamente en el mismo hospital cuando despertó por primera vez en ese mundo.

. – estas sufriendo los síntomas del desvanecimiento. Estas perdiendo energía vital poco a poco. – Contestó la chica peli rosa, era ella quien le atendía. A un lado de la sala se encontraban Naruto, su otro yo y Sasuke.

. – no fastidies… ¿voy a morir Sakura? – preguntó nuevamente. Esta vez sí tenía miedo.

. – Morirías si yo no estuviera aquí, tonto – dijo la chica sin mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación al respecto. – Solo tendrás que no ejercer mucho esfuerzo físico, alimentarte bien y nosotros nos encargaremos de que no pierdas más chakra.

. – entonces… ¿no me preocupo por ello?

. – ya no – dijo el rubio mayor acercándose. – antes no lo sabíamos pero ahora sí. Te he transferido un poco de mi chakra. Con eso será suficiente para ir a tu mundo, buscar el jutsu y que puedas regresar a casa.

. – vaya… ¡gracias chicos! – dijo sintiéndose más aliviado. –ya… ¿puedo levantarme?

. – por supuesto. – dijo la chica. – ahora tienes que comer algo para recuperar energ…

. – ¡CONOZCO EL SITIO PERFECTO DATTEBAYO! – gritó emocionado el joven Uzumaki dándole un susto de muerte a Sakura.

. – ¡TONTOO! – y ¡PAM! Hostión en la cabeza al rubio mayor. – ¿que no te das cuenta de que esto es un hospital? ¿Cómo puedes chillar de esa manera? – la chica estaba furiosa (¡por dios!)

. –¡Ouch!, ay ay…perdona Sakura-chan… - se quejó el muchacho.

. – ¿Y cuál es ese sitio? – preguntó el menor

. – ¡ICHIRAKU NO RAMEN´TTEBAYOO¡ - contestó sin perder la emoción por el golpe de antes

. - ¡SHANAROO! – Y ¡PAM! Un segundo golpe no faltó. - ¡TE DIJE QUE NO GRITARAS!

. – ¡OUCH!

Namikaze miraba con mucho miedo al par. Parecía que era él quien sufría semejantes arremetidas.

Por otro lado, a un lado de la sala y sin decir nada, Uchiha Sasuke pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con su hermano Itachi. Su confusión radicaba en que él era de otro mundo y no el Itachi que él conoció. Pero su forma de ser y de tratarlo, era la misma con la que el recordaba. Y él le llamó "hermano" en varias ocasiones durante su encuentro. Podría ser que quizá por fin tendría tiempo de hablar con él, o al menos conocer al Itachi de ese mundo.

Más tarde en el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku…

. – ¡Buenas O-chan! – dijo el dueño del puesto de fideos.

. - ¡Hola Naruto-kun! ¡Hola chicos! ¿lo de siempre muchacho?! – Respondió contento Teuchi saludando a Naruto, al encapuchado, a Sakura y a Sasuke.

. - ¡Por supuesto dattebayo!

. – Veo que traes nueva compañía. – dijo el viejo refiriéndose al encapuchado.

. – así es – respondió el rubio mayor rodeando con un brazo a Namikaze. – oye O-chan, sobre eso… ¿puedo confiar en tu discreción?

. – Mmmm… por supuesto… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el hombre intrigado.

. – Verás… no te lo vas a creer. – Dijo en un susurro acercándose al oído de Teuchi. – él es mi yo de otra dimensión y le traje para que probara el mejor ramen del mundo, bueno, de todos los mundos.

. – ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó el hombre sientiéndose vigoroso. - ¿y ha venido desde muy lejos solo para probar mi ramen?

. – bueno… más o menos jejeje. – comentó el chico. No era cierto pero… el viejo se merecía todos los halagos del mundo. El ninja le hizo una señal para que se quitara el cobertor y este asintió.

. – ¿crees que es una buena idea Naruto? – preguntó Sakura y el chico se detuvo.

. – no lo sé… pero si preguntan les diré que es uno de mis clones de sombra y listo. – Dijo como solución al problema. – ¿por cierto hoy no está Ayame nee-chan?

. – ha ido a comprar más productos. Desde que todo el mundo sabe que aquí es donde se alimenta el héroe, viene gente de lugares que no sabía que existían jajajaj.

. – jajajaja, menos mal hemos venido temprano. – rió sincero el chico con la mano en la nuca. Muestra de que se sentía alagado y avergonzado. Sakura también sonrió y Namikaze se mostró asombrado pues vaya donde vaya su otro yo, éste era muy respetado por todos.

. – Bueno O-chan, prepara tu mejor ramen. Hoy es una ocasión especial. – dijo muy emocionado el rubio mayor. El joven se dispuso a quitarse el cobertor de una vez.

. – ¡cielos! Si es como verte a ti mismo. – dijo asombrado el viejo Teuchi.

. – más o menos jajajaj. – el chico Namikaze estaba más animado ahora, aunque el hambre que tenía era voraz y olía muy bien.

. – Verás cómo será lo mejor que hallas probado en toda tu vida jejej. – el mayor estaba ansioso.

. – Teuchi no o-chan Tiene su propia línea de restaurantes en mi mundo. Es el mejor ramen de la ciudad, muy famoso´ttebayo. Pero eso sí, nunca le había visto en persona jejeje.

. – ¿Lo dices en serio Naruto-kun? – preguntó el viejo. Era su sueño ser famoso por lo buenos que estaban sus fideos.

. – así es jejeje. – respondió.

. – Bien, entonces probarás ¡el mejor ramen hecho por las mismísimas manos del maestro Teuchi-sama! - Los dos Narutos rieron al contrario que sakura y sasuke, a ellos solo les resbaló una gota. La ficticia fama se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

Los cuatro comieron muy a gusto y el joven rubio pidió 4 raciones, (pobre bolsillo Uzumaki). Sin duda era el mejor ramen del mundo.

Entre bromas y comentarios se acercaba la hora de la partida y Sasuke y Naruto irían a su mundo mientras el joven se tendría que quedar. Pasaron por el apartamento del ninja para equipar lo necesario para la misión. Pero Hinata ya se estaba encargando de ello.

. – Hinata, que sorpresa. No tenias que molestarte dattebayo… - dijo el chico rascando su cabeza.

. – Para nada, no es ninguna molestia Naruto-kun. – respondió la chica con una sonrisa mientras doblaba unas mudas de ropa del chico. Ella se enteró de la misión por su novio poco después de que el Namikaze fuera ingresado por segunda vez y ellos quedaron en verse en el apartamento. – ¡Oh! Tu cena ya esta lista. – dijo la chica yendo hacia la cocina, él solo se quedó mirando por donde se había ido la chica con un leve rubor y un par de corazones en lugar de ojos. La cara de bobo perfecto.

. – oe… - preguntó el menor.

. – mmm ¿qué quieres? – respondió éste mirándolo.

. – Quería… - le resbaló una gota, Uzumaki le miraba con esa cara de estúpido. – quería darte esto – Dijo el chico sacando un aparato rectangular y pequeño de su pantalón. La cara de idiota pasó a una interrogante.

. - ¿Qué es eso?

. – se llama teléfono móvil.

. – ¿y para qué sirve? – preguntó dándole vueltas y observando con sumo interés.

. – sirve para comunicarse desde cualquier parte con otras personas que tengan otro como este o un aparato similar. Lo necesitarás cuando vayas a mi mundo – comentó quitándoselo de las manos y encendiéndolo.

. – ¿y cómo funciona`ttebayo?

. – Te lo mostraría, pero aquí no hay cobertura y viendo tu reacción supongo que aun no se han inventado.

Namikaze enseñó a Uzumaki cómo tenía que usarlo. El mayor pensó que todo eso era muy complicado pero, si era necesario en aquel mundo, debía aprender a usarlo.

Después de unos diez minutos entró nuevamente la chica a la habitación. Ella venia por la mochila de misión de su novio para dejarle todo preparado. Después de sonreírles a ambos, salió enseguida con lo que venía a buscar.

. – No duermes con ella pero dejas que haga todo por ti, eres raro´ttebayo. – dijo el rubio menor mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

. – ¡¿p-pero q-que dices?! – preguntó un rojo de vergüenza Uzumaki. – Yo no… ¿Cómo crees…? ¿Q-qué puedo hacer? No puedo decirle que no si me mira así… - dijo finalmente poniendo cara de bobo nuevamente.

. - ¿Cómo que te mira "así"?

. – pues que me mira así…

. – estas como una cabra ¿lo sabías? – dijo resignado tumbándose en la cama para relajarse.

. – ¿hace cuanto que estáis saliendo? – preguntó mirando al techo. El mayor se había sentado al filo de la cama mientras miraba el teléfono móvil, se detuvo para pensar.

. – pues…creo que ya son 3 meses. – respondió volviendo al aparato

. - ¿Cómo no lo sabes? Se supone que las parejas cada mes celebran el día que empezaron a salir y hacen cosas especiales y todo ese rollo… - dijo pensativo poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba al mayor con intriga.

. – Amo a Hinata y cada que paso tiempo con ella quiero que sea especial, que sonría y que se sienta a gusto. – dijo tumbándose a un lado de la cama imitando al menor. – Ella cuida mucho de mí como has visto. No debería tener porqué hacer lo que hace así que por eso intento siempre compensarla de alguna manera. Y no necesito una fecha específica para tener que hacer algo especial por ella. - Añadió.

. – Joder´ttebayo… no sabía que podría llegar a ser tan profundo. – dijo refiriéndose al rubio mayor como si fuera él mismo.

. – Lo sabrás cuando encuentres a la indicada.

. – pero si es la única novia que has tenido tío. – dijo el menor sintiéndose orgulloso.

. – pues me alegro de que la primera haya sido la indicada. No tengo la necesidad de salir con otras chicas cuando ya tengo a la perfecta. – dijo despreocupado y con semblante sabio. El rubio menor se sentó para admirarle bien. En serio pensó que era bastante profundo.

. – Pues sí que es la indicada… para darle llaves de tu apartamento y todo… - el rubio mayor sonrió ante esa afirmación.

. – sobre eso… jejeje… fue hace un par de meses más o menos… como sabes yo no suelo ver a Hinata todos los días ya que o ella tiene alguna misión o las tengo yo... – rió y empezó a recordar.

Meses atrás…

Una tarde antes de una misión, Hinata había ido a despedirse de Naruto a la entrada de su apartamento ya que justo acababa su misión y él se iba a otra. Ya eran más de dos semanas las que apenas se veían.

. –Hola Naruto-kun. – dijo la chica sonriendo, con un leve rubor y con las manos detrás de la espalda.

. - ¡Hinata! - exclamó Naruto sorprendido al salir de la puerta. Estaba listo para reunirse con Shikamaru, Sai y Sakura. - ¿Q-que tal ha ido tu misión? – preguntó desviando la mirada, ya que estaba ella allí, aprovecharía para darle "eso".

. – algo cansada… pero todo ha salido bien. – dijo ella también desviando la mirada al suelo. – yo…y-o quería venir para desearte suerte…

. – Gracias… - dijo el chico sobándose la nuca, estuvieron en silencio unos largos segundos hasta que ya estaba decidido. - _Espero que le guste… -_ pensó el rubio

. – Hinata. – dijo nuevamente acercándose un poco a la chica.

. - ¿Sí Naruto-kun?

. – Tengo un regalo para ti. – soltó y al mismo tiempo la tomó de las manos. Los tonos de la chica empezaron a cubrirle la cara. – lo dejé en el salón.

. – ¿c-como?

. – Si jejeje… toma – dijo ofreciéndole las llaves de su apartamento

. – E-espera Naruto-kun. Yo… - decía la chica muy confundida pues el chico hace poco menos de un mes le pidió formalmente que sea su novia y veía repentino que le diera las llaves de su apartamento, ¿confiaba tanto en ella? ¡El bien podría abrir la puerta y darle eso que tenia para ella antes de irse! Luego por otra parte estaba el hecho de que él se las había arreglado para hacerle ese regalo a pesar de no poder verse. Naruto entonces cogió la mano de la chica y con la otra le dio las llaves luego aprovechó la cercanía para agarrarla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo. Ya no había más tonos de rojo existentes para delatar lo ruborizada que estaba.

. – Te echo de menos… -dijo el chico antes de darle un beso con mucha necesidad. Ella no sabía qué pensar, al menos sí sabía que necesitaba ese beso tanto como él al igual que le echaba de menos.

Cuando se separaron él la miraba con una sonrisa y ella no sabía donde ocultar ese rubor.

. – Nos vemos pronto. – dijo tomándola de la mejilla. Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Naruto bajó las escaleras de un salto y, antes de continuar, la chica reaccionó por fin.

. – !Nos vemos pronto Naruto-kun!. –él se dio la vuelta y caminando, hacia atrás, se despidió con la mano unos instantes. Luego se volvió otra vez para correr hacia el sitio de encuentro con sus compañeros de misión. La chica empezó entonces una lucha de indecisión. No sabía si entrar o no a por el regalo. Pensamientos como "es muy repentino", "no sé si pueda entrar si Naruto-kun no está" "¡qué vergüenza!", todo esto acompañado de bajadas y subidas de las escaleras de acceso, al final se estaba cansando, tenía que decidirse.

Finalmente encontró el valor y, caminando con cuidado, fue al salón donde él le dijo que estaría el regalo. Efectivamente allí estaba, cuidadosamente envuelto y con una pequeña nota que decía "para Hinata". Ella pensó un momento (ruborizada por la emoción y el detalle) y luego lo abrió. Se encontró con una foto enmarcada y en ella había dos jóvenes, uno mostraba una sonrisa muy amplia mientras abrazaba al otro con un poco de rubor en su cara. Se trataba de ellos dos en su segunda cita, fue un día genial. Era la primera fotografía que compartían.

Ella abrazó la foto contra su pecho y sonrió, realmente estaba feliz pues el sueño de que el rubio haya aceptado sus sentimientos se había cumplido.

De regreso…

Una hora más tarde se encontraban todos en el sitio de encuentro, es decir, uno de los campos de entrenamiento al aire libre. Allí realizarían la técnica que les llevaría al otro mundo.

Todos los chicos estaban allí para despedirse de los viajeros Naruto y Sasuke. No todos los días se planea un viaje a otros mundos.

Ya era el momento.

. –Si tienes tiempo, mira si papá y mamá están bien. Quizá estén preocupados… - Pidió el rubio menor a su otro yo.

. – Por supuesto dattebayo. Yo también quiero verles jeje… - dijo el rubio mayor con un poco de nervios, vería a sus padres.

. – gracias tío. – añadió ofreciendo un puño, Uzumaki respondió al gesto.

. – Cuida de Hinata. – soltó de repente el mayor sin pensar en lo que causaría en la chica puesto que estaba allí con ellos. Ella miró hacia otro lado para que no se fijaran en que estaba roja (ya…) de todos modos no tenía sentido, ella era más fuerte que su otro yo y estaba claro que se podía cuidar sola pero… un novio es un novio.

. – lo haré, lo haré´ttebayo jajaja y antes de que se me olvide… - dijo localizando a Ino, pues momentos antes se había percatado del cacharro y Naruto, viendo la curiosidad de ésta, le enseñó a hacerse fotos y a editarlas mientras iban de camino al campo de entrenamiento. El rubio mayor aprovechó el momento a solas para tomar a la aun ruborizada Hinata por la cintura. Esto empeoró el rubor.

. – Q-que tengas suerte Naruto-kun. – dijo con todo el valor del mundo mirándole a los ojos.

. – ¿sin mi beso de la suerte? – el tono de rojo subía

. – ¿!Q-quee¡? ¡Naruto-kun… e-están todos! – dijo esto en un susurro y ya sin mirarle.

. – ¿entonces no quieres darme "mi beso de la suerte"? – Aun la tomaba por la cintura.

. - ¡N-no! Q-quiero decir sí… ¿p-pero delante de t-todos Naruto-kun?

. – ellos saben que eres mi chica ¿no? – ¡Le iba a dar un infarto!

. – E-está b-bien… - Dijo ella sonriendo y nuevamente mirándole por fin.

Lentamente la chica subió sus manos para atraer el rostro de su novio, ponerlo a su altura y plantarle un beso…

Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que Hinata era quien le besaba por primera vez. Entonces sonrió separando el contacto de sus labios y, para exagerar la cosa, levantó a la chica por la cintura para seguir besándola mientras daban un par de vueltas. Él estaba muy feliz.

Por supuesto todos se empezaron a dar cuenta de que los dos enamorados estaban expresando su amor abiertamente y los comentarios como "Uuuuuh" o "¡iros a un motel!" no faltaron. Sakura moría de envidia. - _¿Por qué sasuke-kun no es así? –_ pensó.

Cuando Naruto bajó a Hinata cubrió su rostro con las manos para evitar mirar a todos los que ya de por si estaban mirándolos, el chico solo rascaba su cabeza avergonzado.

Momentos más tarde, Naruto y Sasuke estaban uno junto al otro mirando el pergamino, el moreno activó sus ojos y procedió.

Una luz brillante les cegó por completo para después oír una voz que Sasuke reconoció de inmediato.

. – Os estaba esperando. Naruto-kun, Sasuke.

. – Itachi… - dijo algo sorprendido el rubio.

. – estamos listos. – habló Sasuke.

. – entonces por aquí. – continuó sin perder más tiempo entrando por uno de los portales. Sasuke cogió por el brazo a Naruto y ambos entraron. El rubio solo vio una luz cegadora nuevamente y sintió mareo.

. – Bienvenidos al siglo XXI viajeros. – Hablo una voz. Esta vez no era la de Itachi. Uzumaki miró hacia un lado y vio a Sasuke incorporarse, luego a su alrededor y vio que los dos estaban en una especie de altar. Echó un vistazo alrededor y vio a un grupo de sujetos encapuchados. Uno se acercó a ellos.

. – Yo soy el líder de la hermandad Nube roja, Yahiko. En vuestro mundo nos llamábamos Akatsuki. – todos empezaron a acercarse y a descubrirse, los dos muchachos se sorprendieron mucho ya que efectivamente estaban los miembros de dicha organización es decir, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Nagato, Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame, estos dos últimos parecían más humanos y menos aterradores. Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron en guardia enseguida.

. – Tranki, tranki. – saltó deidara. - En este mundo tenemos mejores cosas que hacer como para estar haciendo el caos. Joder.

. – nuestra misión aquí es ser los guardianes de las distintas dimensiones y por ello, queremos ayudar a Naruto a volver. – habló el pelirojo Nagato. Los dos muchachos se calmaron.

. – además en vuestra dimensión sois muy fuertes, no os podemos vencer pero sí deteneros. – dijo nuevamente el líder. Los dos chicos estaban muy sorprendidos

. – creo que me estoy perdiendo algo. – hablo Naruto mostrando su incomprensión.

. – Te lo explicaremos. – contestó el líder y procedieron a hacerles un resumen de lo que sucedía. - de alguna forma existen muchas dimensiones creadas a partir de variaciones espacio-temporales las cuales acaparan todas las posibilidades a la vez sin tener que elegir y es aquí cuando se crean las dimensiones.

. – Ne… no me entero de nada. – Interrumpió Uzumaki y a todos les cayó una gota.

. – a ver tío... mmm... imagínate que vas por un camino y de pronto te encuentras que se parte en dos. – comentó Kisame.

. – Ajá – comentó el joven que ya iba entendiendo a la explicación de kisame.

. – en un letrero pone que si sigues por allí encontraras comida y en el otro que hay dinero. Lo normal es que tengas que elegir uno de los dos pero si eliges uno, te quedas sin el otro. Lo vas… ¿pillando?

. – sí

. – pero sucede que tu quieres las dos cosas y tienes la capacidad de clonarte y eliges los dos caminos.

. – Aaaaaah, entiendo. – todos suspiraron.

. - ahora tú y tu clon vais por dos caminos distintos pero os encontráis con dos o más desvíos y vuelves a crear varios clones para acapararlos todos. Al final lo que estás haciendo es crear varias dimensiones.

. – ahora si comprendo dattebayó. – contestó rascándose la cabeza mientras los demás miraban a un kisame victorioso.

. - Existe la posibilidad de que se pueden crear brechas espontáneamente que unen dimensiones pero aun así solo muy pocos son capaces de verlas o siquiera adaptarlas como es lo que ha hecho Uchiha Obito de tu mundo. El aparte de poder ver las brechas, ha creado todo un sistema sofisticado de acceso, es decir el pergamino. – continuó Yahiko. Pero el rubio tenía la cara en dos líneas, esto quería decir que se había vuelto a perder.

. – imagínate que vas por el bosque y por casualidad ves una cueva y descubres que dentro hay el mejor balneario de aguas termales del mundo solo para ti. Entonces para que nadie más pueda entrar a él, coges y le pones una puerta, la cierras con llave y cubres la entrada. – Comentó kisame atendiendo a los mensajes de su móvil despreocupadamente.

. - ¡ahhh! Entiendo`ttebayo. – dijo nuevamente el rubio. Todos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron. Por dios…

. – AHORA…– Procedió el líder apretando los dientes y con una vena hinchada. – nuestra misión es averiguar donde se han abierto esas brechas y evitar que nadie pueda pasearse libremente por las dimensiones ya que es mortal además de crear posibles alteraciones en los diferentes mundos.

. – nosotros aun no somos capaces de pasar más allá de la entrada, es decir la sala donde Itachi se encontró con sasuke. – habló Konan, la chica. – estamos buscando el ritual creado por Obito el cual le dotó de la habilidad necesaria para cruzar de una dimensión a otra burlando el desgaste vital que supone. Eso nos ayudará a que Naruto regrese a casa sin sufrir la muerte. – terminó la chica mostrando una enorme mesa redonda donde habían un montón de papeles y artefactos antiguos.

. – Si Obito pudo hacer todo eso, ¿porque no eligió una dimensión y quedarse en lugar de intentar destrozar nuestro mundo? – preguntó Sasuke

. – buena pregunta hermano. – hablo Itachi. – lo que sucede es que aunque el pueda viajar entre dimensiones, el se convierte en un narrador en tercera persona. Vaya donde vaya, ya hay otro como él, con su propia vida y su propio camino. El es solo eso, un viajero con pasaporte libre pero no puede retroceder en el tiempo para cambiar las cosas.

. – mmm… bien, entonces, Naruto, Sasuke, nos ayudareis a buscar el ritual que se dejó Obito aquí. Le estamos siguiendo la pista. – dijo un joven Kakuzu guiándolos hasta la mesa.

. – ¿qué es eso? - preguntó el rubio mirando una especie de prisma en medio de aquella mesa.

. – con ello podemos canalizar la energía que emana la brecha que conecta a este mundo con los otros, y ver la mayoría de mundos. Muy pocos pueden verlas.

. – Ya veo… - dijo el ninja rubio admirando la complejidad del aparato.

En ese mismo instante, otro aparato empezó a vibrar y Naruto se dio cuenta de que se trataba del cacharro que le prestó su otro yo.

. – contesta, ¿a qué esperas? – preguntó Deidara pues el chico se quedó mirando el nombre que ponía en la pantalla luminosa: "Mamá".

. – Eh…yo… - el chico estaba muy nervioso, era mamá y no sabía que decirle.

. – tienes que tocar donde parpadea y arrastrarlo. – se supone debía pensarlo bien, pero Deidara se adelantó. – ¿Ves?

. - ¿¡POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO DATTEBAYO!?

. - _¡Naruto! ¿¡e-eres tu hijo!?... ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¿¡Cariño te encuentras bien!?_ – la voz de la mujer que salía de ese trasto se oía muy desesperada y preocupada, parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas si es que aun no lo estaba. Al chico se le hizo un nudo muy grande en la garganta.

. - _¿e-estas…ahí…? -_ se oyó un sollozo.

. - ¿A qué esperas capullo? ¡Es tu madre! - dijo el rubio de la nube roja. El aludido se fijó en que todos estaban mirándole.

. – Ella no es mi madr… - respondió susurrándole a deidara. Pero este nuevamente se había adelantado y le había puesto el aparato en la oreja. Detrás se oían más sollozos. Ella estaba destrozada.

. - H-hola… - no le quedó de otra al ninja rubio, no tenía salida.

. – _¡NARUTO!, ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!?_

 _. –_ S-sí…

. – _entonces vuelve a casa hijo…lo siento mucho…papá y yo lo sentimos mucho… te queremos tanto… -_ la presión en la garganta del chico era tan grande, que se abrió paso a través de sus ojos liberando un torrente de lagrimas. - _S-si no quieres volver al menos dinos dónde estás._

. – Yo… - un pequeño sonido salió del aparato y no se oyó nada más. Naruto lo miró sin comprender.

. – parece que te has quedado sin batería. Suele pasar. – respondió Deidara que se encontraba a su lado.

. – Tienes que volver a la casa de tus padres Naruto-kun. - Habló Itachi, el no había caído en que sus padres estarían preocupados por él y puesto que llevaba casi 4 días desaparecido, podría ocasionar problemas.

. – ¿Y-y que hay de la misión? - preguntó buscando prioridades. - Se supone…

. – No te preocupes, con Sasuke y los chicos será suficiente. – interrumpió el Uchiha mayor. - Cuando hayamos encontrado lo que buscamos, entonces te buscaremos para culminar el ritual. Ya sabes, necesitamos de tu energía.

. – ¿estás seguro de que no me necesitáis? –

. – al contrario, de esta forma nos ayudas a mantener a la policía alejada ya que te estarán buscando porque seguramente tus padres habrán denunciado tu desaparición. – habló el líder esta vez.

. – está bien… - respondió el ninja rubio. Muchos sentimientos ahora inundaban su corazón, estaba ansioso, nervioso, preocupado y feliz. Vería a sus padres…

. – pues vamos cuanto antes. - se ofreció el Uchiha. - Sasuke, puedes quedarte mientras llevo a Naruto-kun a su casa, así los chicos te ponen al tanto y empezamos. – Sasuke asintió y Uzumaki seguía mirando el teléfono móvil ahora "sin bateria".

Los demás empezaron a recoger papeles, a escribir con los dedos muy rápidamente en otros aparatos luminosos, a fumar… Sasuke se acercó de pronto a Naruto.

. – deberías estar alegre. – dijo posándole la mano en el hombro dándole ánimos.

. – Lo estoy…Sasuke, pero…

. – tómatelo como una misión en todo caso. De esa forma no me estorbarás.

. – teme… jajajaja.

. – vamos Naruto-kun. – Dijo Itachi una vez había recogido sus cosas. El muchacho asintió y le siguió a través de una pequeña puerta escaleras abajo.

Al pasar a un piso inferior, todo cambiaba. No se parecía en nada a lo lúgubre que parecía el ático en el que habían aparecido ya que todo estaba más iluminado. El Uchiha le guió por un pasillo hasta entrar a una de las habitaciones.

Ya una vez dentro abrió un armario y empezó a sacar ropa mientras Naruto se dedicaba a curiosear la estancia. Estaba claro que esa habitación era más grande que la suya. Había aparatos modernos, un instrumento de cuerda colgado en la pared, un montón de figuritas y fotografías en su mesita (había fotos de la feliz familia Uchiha, otras de niño junto con sasuke, con su padre, con su madre, con unos jóvenes integrantes de akatsuki). Nada comparado con el Itachi de su época. Este sin duda había sido feliz.

. – Tienes que quitarte esas ropas. – dijo ofreciendo unas cuantas prendas. - toma.

. - ¿Qué tienen las mías? – respondió observando que sus ropas estaban en perfectas condiciones.

. – que llamarías la atención. A menos que parezcas un friki que acaba de salir de una convención de manga y anime. – dijo divertido.

. – d-de acuerdo… - contestó resignado, no sabía lo que era un friki y menos una convención de manga y anime.

Al final terminó sin su banda ninja, con una camisa manga corta entre abierta negra sobre una camiseta interior roja, unos "pitillos" negros también y unas "deportivas" bastante cómodas.

. – perfecto, ahora si ya podemos irnos. – comentó Uchiha mientras veía al rubio mirarse en el espejo.

. – esta bien´ttebayo. – la verdad no le quedaba nada mal el nuevo vestuario.

Parecía una red de viviendas al igual que su apartamento, salvo que en lugar de bajar escaleras utilizaron un pequeño cuarto que parecía un teletransportador pues en cuestión de segundos habían bajado 12 pisos. Llegaron a una estancia a la que el hermano mayor de Sasuke llamó "estacionamiento subterraneo" y se detuvieron ante una especie de máquina.

. – ¿Te gusta mi montura? – preguntó dirigiéndose hacia un armario, Naruto miraba la "montura" pues parecía no tener vida.

. - ¿montura? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarla, no tenia patas y tenía dos ruedas, era más pequeño que un caballo y si se supone me tenía que llevar allí, preferiría ir saltando tejados.

. – Toma. - dijo Itachi ofreciéndole una especie de casco. Cada vez entendía menos. – póntelo, así nos evitaremos problemas con la policía. – sí, de seguro no se enteraba de nada. Obedeció

Ambos montaron sobre el aparato y de pronto se activó debido al rugido que soltó. Parecía que había cobrado vida de repente y salieron del parking para mostrarle al chico una ciudad muy iluminada y despierta.

Luces y más luces, y edificios muy grandes. Calles muy grandes y aun así abarrotadas de tráfico. Lo bueno de ir en la "motocicleta" de Itachi es que podía adelantar y moverse con más facilidad que otros vehículos ya que habían un montón de tipos.

Las preguntas del chico no tardaron en aparecer las cuales iban desde qué eran las luces que obligaban a detenerse o a moverse, hasta de la enorme ave que había pasado haciendo mucho estruendo.

Minutos más tarde habían reducido la velocidad (esa montura era muy rápida y parecía no cansarse) pues habían pasado de la ruidosa ciudad, a una zona más residencial y tranquila. Eran casas más separadas, pequeñas e independientes.

. – Hemos llegado. – dijo de repente el muchacho deteniendo la motocicleta en frente de una casa de dos plantas. El rubio se bajó y se quitó el casco de moto ofreciéndoselo a Itachi sin apartar la mirada de la fachada principal de la casa. En el buzón rezaba "Namikaze". – Tranquilo. – dijo sonriendo debido a la cara de espasmo del chico. – por cierto estaré en contacto contigo a través de tu móvil. Intenta mantenerlo siempre cargado. – finalizó y el chico asintió con la cabeza para dirigirse a la puerta y dudando un poco, tocó.Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados, luego una pausa y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

. – ¡Naruto! - dijo la mujer peliroja enfrente del rubio con las manos en el pecho y con unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de golpe. El muchacho solo tragó saliva y no dijo nada puesto que muchos pensamientos se aglomeraban en su cabeza y sentimientos en el corazón que le impedían pronunciar palabra. – ¡Hijo mío has vuelto…! – dijo abalanzándose sobre Uzumaki para envolverlo en un abrazo y hundir su cara en el pecho de éste rindiéndose al llanto.

. – Mama… - alcanzó a pronunciar al final para terminar por abrazarla también y soltar unas lágrimas rebeldes.

Se habrían quedado así durante unos minutos ambos sin articular palabra, solo un silencio interrumpido de vez en cuando por los sollozos de ambos. El llanto poco a poco cesó y la madre se separó un poco del hijo para mirarle a los ojos, ésta frunció el ceño aun con lagrimas en los ojos observando al confundido muchacho debido al raro cambio de actitud.

. - ¡PAAAAM! – Un certero golpe se incrustó en la rubia cabeza de Naruto sin previo aviso.

. - ¡DUELE! – Chilló el chico encogiéndose para sobar la zona del impacto y apaciguar el dolor frenando la muy probable aparición de un enorme chichón. Al Uchiha que aun seguía mirando un poco apartado y montado en su moto le rodó una gota.

. - ¡NAMIKAZE NARUTO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERNOS PASAR POR TODO ESTO A TU PADRE Y A MI?! – decía ahora una furiosa Kushina mirando a su hijo que, aunque le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura, ahora se hallaba encorvado y temblando de miedo. - ¿¡Y quien eres tú!? – preguntó aun enfadada dirigiéndose al motorista.

. – ¡H-hola K-kushina-san! – respondió el muchacho quitándose el casco apresuradamente.

. - ¡¿Itachi-kun?! ¡TU!– Dijo mirándolo sorprendida pero aun con cara de asesina.

. – Y-yo… - dijo muy nervioso sin saber que hacer o decir. Seguramente ella le está culpando por encubrir la rebeldía de su hijo.

. – B-buenas noches Kushina-san, Naruto-kun. ¡L-lo siento! - El moreno se puso con dificultad el casco y arrancó su moto a toda velocidad para huir.

. - ¡Me las pagarás Itachi-kun! – dijo saliendo un poco más mientras levantaba un puño inquisidor. – ¡Pásate un día de estos a comer! – finalizó, despidiéndose con la mano. El muchacho no habría oído esto último.

Ahora se acercaba con las manos en jarra al asustado Naruto que temblaba pues había puesto nuevamente su anterior cara de cabreada. El chico solo cerró los ojos.

. – Nos tenias preocupados… - soltó la mujer mientras le abrazaba de nuevo. – No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor. – Dijo mirándole con ojos tiernos. Naruto se sentía feliz de que sus padres se preocuparan mucho por él y, aunque su madre cambie de un estado a otro en cuestión de segundos, era una muestra de que le quería sin dudas.

. – N-no lo volveré a hacer´ttebayo. – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y con una sonrisa. La madre también sonrió.

. – Ahora entra y toma un baño mientras preparo la cena, tu padre llegará en unos momentos y tienes muchas cosas que contarnos. – hablaba la mujer mientras le conducía al interior del hogar. – como por ejemplo el porqué llevas el pelo más corto y estas como que mas corpulento. ¿es por alguna chica?

. - ¿e-eh? Y-yo… - dijo sonrojado pensando en Hinata, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo?

. – aaa ya veo, es por una chica. – comentó cómplice la peliroja. Él seguía cada vez más rojo. – espero que esta vez sea la adecuada y te ayude a sentar cabeza de una vez. Sobre todo que cuide de ti ya que eres un desastre.

El joven Uzumaki tomó un largo baño mientras meditaba todo lo que acababa de pasar. Su madre era bastante hermosa y lo importante era que lo hizo sentirse querido. Nunca había experimentado nada igual y desde luego no era lo mismo imaginárselo.

Después de la ducha y de estar un rato buscando cual era su habitación (la del chico era la que tenía una pegatina de "peligro" en la puerta junto con lo que parecía poster de un jugador de basket-ball, ese juego que su otro yo le describió) se cambió de ropa y se tumbó en la cama y observó; habían posters de basketball, grupos de música modernos, alguna mujer sexy, una canasta de basket-ball en una esquina, unas medallas encima de una estantería, figuritas de acción… en eso se acordó de que tenía que cargar el móvil, Itachi le habría dicho cómo hacerlo. Lo enchufó a otro aparato y oyó que había llegado alguien debido a que su madre había levantado la voz. El muchacho enseguida bajó para encontrarse a un cansado Namikaze Minato que lo miraba incrédulo mientras su esposa se aferraba sonriente a su brazo.

. – Papá… - dijo el rubio menor.

. – Naruto…Hijo… Has vuelto. – dijo con esa característica voz serena, con una sonrisa y sintiéndose más relajado al ver que su desaparecido hijo se encontraba sano y salvo en casa. Naruto corrió a abrazar a Minato con lágrimas de felicidad.

Los tres se unieron en un abrazo y Naruto lloró feliz pues nunca había sentido más vivos que nunca a sus padres, aunque él era consciente, solo él, de que sus padres ya no vivían, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad de sentirse por primera vez amado.

Minutos después, se sentaron los tres en el salón para pedirle explicación a Naruto de su repentina desaparición, de por qué no les había avisado de nada y en donde había estado. Por suerte Itachi era listo y se inventó una excusa la cual consistía en que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y replantearse su vida, y para cambiar, que quería despejarse y olvidarse por un momento de los problemas, le contó que había estado solo con Itachi ya que no quería comprometer a Sasuke (su mejor amigo). En fin que la riña terminó con una disculpa del chico, prometiendo que no lo volvería a hacer y ambos se dispusieron a cenar en familia. Naruto estaba muy feliz.

Por otro lado…

. - Ya estoy aquí, ¿todo listo? – preguntó Itachi a los chicos nada más regresar. Estos asintieron

. – Sasuke-kun está ya al corriente – Habló konan. – Mañana podemos empezar.

. – Sí joder… voy por una cerveza. – dijo Hidan. – ¿alguno se viene?

. – yop. – contestó Deidara desperezándose, aparte le siguieron Kisame, Sasori, Yahiko y Nagato. Konan dijo que tomaría un baño e Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron en el ático un rato más. El joven Uchiha tenía preguntas.

. - ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó.

. – es como nuestro refugio. –respondió el mayor encendiéndose un cigarro. – aquí vivimos todos. Es como el cuartel general de nuestra hermandad la Nube Roja. Abajo están las habitaciones, la sala, la cocina, los baños… un balcón con vistas a la ciudad…Aquí arriba es donde tenemos… nuestro laboratorio, nuestro sitio. – comentó echándole un ojo a la habitación como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Efectivamente, había un montón de papeles, ordenadores, objetos antiguos, rituales…

. – No eres como mi hermano. – soltó de pronto el mayor y el otro le miró algo confuso. – me refiero a que eres más serio jajaja. – rió un poco viendo la cara extrañada Sasuke.

. – será por todo lo que he visto y vivido. – respondió ojeando un frasco con una criatura muerta en un liquido extraño. – no siempre he estado del lado de los buenos.

. – Me imagino, Sasuke. – dijo el mayor poniéndose en pie.

A kilómetros de allí…

Habiendo terminado la cena en familia, Uzumaki se encontraba tumbado en la cama, no estaba muy cansado como para dormir además de que la avalancha de sentimientos no ayudaba a pegar ojo. Solo miraba al techo y pensaba

. - ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Sasuke? – En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación y el chico dio permiso aun tumbado. Era Kushina quien entraba con una montaña de ropa doblada. Supuso que eran las de su otro yo. Éste se levantó de inmediato para ayudarla.

. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó la madre mientras colocaba ropa en el armario.

. – A-algo así…

. – bueno esto ya está. – dijo indicando que había terminado de guardar la ropa. Se fijó en el pijama del chico, le quedaba algo… ajustado. – veo que habrá que comprarte ropa nueva. Creces muy rápido. – dijo esta sonriendo. El chico solo rascó su cabeza nervioso. La mujer se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

. – y duérmete ya. – dijo antes de irse. – ni creas que te vas a escaquear mañana de ir al colegio. – cerró la puerta.

. – ¿c-colegio? – se detuvo a pensar un poco pues según tenía entendido era como la academia de ninjas, no soportaba estar en clases, era aburrido... ahora que lo pensaba no sabía ni donde quedaba su colegio, ni a que clase iba… ni qué se supone tenía que hacer. ¡Joder!

Pensó en escapar, pero los chicos le dijeron que esa era su misión ahora. Luego pensó en activar el modo sennin, buscar a Sasuke e ir con él. Seguro Itachi sabría ayudarle Y después volvería para asistir a ese dichoso colegio. Pero se fijó en el aparato que estaba cargándose en la mesita de al lado de su cama. Lo observó un rato recordando cómo le habían dicho que funcionaba. Momentos después encontró el nombre de Itachi en la agenda y agradeció a los dioses. Después de unos segundos…

 _. – Dime Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo te va?_

. – ¡Itachi! ¡No me comentaste nada de que tenía que asistir a ningún colegio!

 _. – Uff… ¡qué problema!_

. – ¿en serio?

. _– No en verdad, a ver…yo tengo que ir con Sasuke mañana para empezar a movernos, le diré a tu primo que vaya a buscarte y te lleve. Ahora busca algo donde apuntar lo que te voy a decir._

. – ¿primo? ¿Qué primo?

 _. – ¿ya tienes donde apuntar?_

. – espera… sí

Al otro lado del teléfono…

. - ¿Es Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke.

. – sí, parece que Kushina-san le obligará a asistir a la preparatoria. – dijo el chico sonriendo. Por otro lado, ahora que Sasuke pensaba, muy pocas veces había visto sonreír a su hermano. Siempre lo recordó preocupado, frustrado o callado. Éste Itachi estaba despreocupado, sonriente, distinto pero a la vez, para el Uchiha menor, le seguía pareciendo un hermano admirable. El muchacho sonrió levemente.

. – ¿entonces ya lo tienes? … Listo. Estaremos en contacto por mensajes. De vez en cuando te escribiré para informarte. Hasta luego.

. – será un gran día para Naruto-kun. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Y tu, señor serio, te vas a tomar una cerveza mientras charlamos un poco más. – dijo recostándose sobre una de las tumbonas que habían en el amplio balcón del apartamento de los de la hermandad. Tenía muy buenas vistas a la ciudad. El mayor sacó un par de birras y le ofreció una. Él aceptó mirando con interés la pequeña botella de cristal y tomó asiento en la otra tumbona. Bebió un poco y sintió lo amarga y asquerosa que era esa bebida. Itachi rió al ante la cara de arrugado que ponía.

. – ¿Quieres hablar de algo en especial?– preguntó bebiendo un poco y mirando a las estrellas relajado. – De nosotros digo, sé que yo estoy muerto en tu mundo y seguramente pensarás que yo no soy tu hermano, Sasuke. Aun así de una cosa sí estoy seguro. El observar las distintas dimensiones, me ha mostrado que somos diferentes, pero siempre mantenemos… una esencia que nos hace…únicos. Eso no cambia.

. – Para empezar, en mi mundo eras una persona muy dedicada, eras un prodigio como ninja. – empezó a contar Sasuke también más relajado. – un niño muy disciplinado, casi sin saber qué era divertirse. Muchos dicen que eras ya todo un adulto con solo 8 años.

. – jaja… ¿en serio? – rió Itachi. Sasuke solo asintió sin mirarle. – continua.

. – Más adelante, tu y Obito asesinaron a todo el clan Uchiha, menos a mi… - Itachi se puso algo serio. – todo por evitar un golpe de estado el cual tenía preparado nuestro clan contra la aldea. En ese entonces crecí con odio y sed de venganza contra ti... no necesitaba amigos, no tenía familia y solo quería hacerme más fuerte que tu para algún día poder aniquilarte. – el semblante de Itachi seguía igual de serio. – Y ese día llegó, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte en ese entonces para acabar contigo. – dijo casi terminándose la cerveza. – Aun así caíste, y yo sin saber cuáles eran tus intenciones, por qué lo habías hecho, por qué no acabaste conmigo cuando aun podías. Cada paso que daba me sumía más en la oscuridad, todo por buscar respuestas. Ahí es donde entró el dobe, Naruto, ese tonto… - sonrió.

. – Sasuke… no puedo entender del todo a mi yo de ese mundo… ya sabes… no conozco toda su historia, ni su propósito. Pero está claro que al menos debí haberte dado una explicación. Entenderás que todo eso fue de alguna manera para protegerte... estoy seguro porque eso es lo que yo haría aunque no haya salido bien. Te quiero hermano. – dijo mirándolo y éste le devolvió también la mirada. – eso en ninguna dimensión cambiará. – Itachi tocó la botella de Sasuke con la suya en señal de brindis. – Por los Uchiha. – dijo y bebió, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

El Uchiha menor le daba vueltas a toda la situación, por fin podía charlar con su hermano, pensó en que debería hablarle más y no quedarse tan callado pues no sabía cómo actuar. Todo ocurría tan rápido… no sabía por dónde empezar. Pensó que primero sería olvidar de una vez lo pasado, perdonar a su hermano y perdonarse a sí mismo. Este Itachi hablaba más y debía aprovechar eso.

. – Mañana será un largo día… - dijo el mayor desperezándose. - ¿estás listo?

. – por supuesto, nii-san.

* * *

El autor: ¡Hola!... Soy GABBHO….

…

¡SUMIMASEN! He estado liado y mi objetivo era actualizar mínimo un capítulo por semana… bueno el resumen y el avance…Naruto está muy feliz por haber visto nuevamente a sus padres, haberles abrazado... pobrecillo :( y por otro lado preocupado pues Kushina-san le dijo que no se libraría de ir a la escuela. Por su parte, Sasuke esta algo ansioso pues ahora compartirá una misión junto con su hermano mayor y será ideal para pasar tiempo con él antes de volver.

Más adelante veremos como los hermanos Uchiha se preparan para una misión nada fácil ya que gansters y otros personajes no se lo pondrán nada facil. en cuanto a Uzumaki Naruto le tocará enfrentarse a un nuevo reto, sobrevivir en la jungla que supone un instituto, interactuar con las versiones de sus amigos y ¿u-una fiesta? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Un viaje revelador: "La prepa"

. - ¡Escucha inbécil, la chica te ha dicho que no le apetece!

. - Naruto...kun


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: La prepa

El sonido de la ruidosa alarma le despertó de muy malas y, entre maldiciones, se coloco la almohada de forma que le tapara los oídos y seguir disfrutando de su sueño. No despertaría por nada del mundo.

. – Naruto. – Llamó Kushina entrando a la habitación del muchacho. Si no se levantaba por las buenas…. – te dije que hoy no te escaquearías de ir al colegio, aunque tengas así la mano. – dijo callando el ruidoso sonido de la alarma, quitándole la almohada de encima y alborotando su cabello ahora corto.

Cierto, Minato se había dado cuenta la noche anterior mientras hablaban de qué era lo que le había pasado en la mano. Al ser la camisa manga larga no se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de todo el brazo, ni de que era un injerto.

Itachi le había dicho que dijera a sus padres que solo se trataba de un golpe y tenía una molestia en la muñeca debido al basketball. Se las ingenió para quitarle toda la importancia que pudo.

. – el desayuno está casi listo.

. – ¿Ah…? – es lo único que pronunció mientras abría los ojos lentamente para entonces caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; su madre estaba allí despertándolo y diciéndole que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Estas cosas no pasan todos los días, bueno, a él nunca le había pasado así que ese simple gesto le llenó nuevamente de sentimientos creando un nudo en su garganta.

El chico se levantó rápidamente y, con una sonrisa, abrazó fuertemente a la mujer pelirroja. Ella agradeció el gesto devolviéndole el abrazo.

. – que exagerado eres`ttebane. – rió. – ¿estás seguro de que no te duele ni nada?

. – estoy bien jeje.

. – pues venga date prisa o no llegarás a tiempo.

. – ¡Okay`ttebayo! – respondió como si de una orden militar se tratara.

Después de tomar una ducha, prosiguió a vestirse y abriendo el armario encontró un uniforme similar al que su otro yo traía cuando le encontraron. Itachi le comentó que era obligatorio llevarlo en clases y, por ello, se vistió y bajó a por ese desayuno.

Allí ya estaba su padre leyendo las noticias en el periódico y su madre había empezado a desayunar.

. – ¡Buenos días papá! – saludó emocionado sin un abrazo que falte.

. – ¿uh? B-buenos días hijo… jeje – respondió extrañado. Lo normal era que desde que se levantaba hasta que se iba refunfuñaba y maldecía por verse obligado a madrugar. – veo que hoy estás más animado que de costumbre. – continuó con una sonrisa aun abrazado por el chico.

. – más o menos jejeje.

. – vamos Naruto. – habló la madre con una sonrisa viendo la tierna escena padre e hijo. – desayuna rápido que tu primo me ha dicho que te llevaría hoy y estará a punto de venir.

. – s-sí. – respondió el chico tomando asiento. Eso le había dicho Itachi pero él no sabía quién demonios era ese primo suyo.

. – ¿y eso? – preguntó Minato.

. – Dijo que tenía algo de qué hablar con tu hijo… - en eso se oyó un claxon desde la calle y los padres lo reconocieron. – Ya está ahí y tú como siempre nunca terminas el desayuno´ttebane. - El chico solo se rascó la cabeza avergonzado, tomó el sándwich tostado y salió de la casa no sin antes darles un fuerte abrazo a ambos padres nuevamente estupefactos de tanto cariño extraño en él.

Llegando al coche…

. - ¿Nagato? – preguntó deteniéndose un momento. – ¿eres mi primo?

. – así es, entra de una vez que llegamos tarde y tengo que ponerte al día. – comentó abriendo la puerta del vehículo desde dentro.

. – okay…- dijo subiéndose. – ¿cómo así somos primos?

. – tu madre es mi tía, yo soy Uzumaki. – respondió mirando a la carretera.

. – ya veo…jejeje. – rió. – bueno cuéntame cómo va el plan.

. – como ya sabes, hemos seguido la pista de Obito, de tu mundo, aquí en nuestra dimensión. El tío se había escabullido bien pasando desapercibido. – comentó serio. – aun así, sabemos por dónde ha estado.

. – Y… - dijo el rubio en señal de que continuara.

. – Sasuke e Itachi van donde encontramos la primera pista…

En un pequeño barrio a las afueras de la ciudad...

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en un edificio abandonado y, según lo que le contaron los miembros de la hermandad de la nube roja, al parecer nada más llegar a esta dimensión, Obito fue en busca de Kakashi y su compañera de equipo fallecida, Rin. Según ellos, en esa época allí era donde vivían los 3 compartiendo piso cuando aún estudiaban la universidad.

– Aquí hay algo grabado, nii-san… ¡ugh…! – Sasuke tapaba su Rinnegan activado con su única mano debido al dolor punzante que sentía.

. - ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó exaltado posando una mano en el hombro del menor.

. – No me ocurría esto desde que… - se detuvo a pensar. Quería referirse al mismo dolor que sentía cada que ejecutaba una de las técnicas únicas del Sharingan, es decir, cuando despertó el Mangekyou Sharingan, cada que usaba el Amaterasu o el Susano´o, dolía tanto que incluso sangraba. Eso cesó una vez adquirido el Mangekyou eterno.

. – será mejor que no uses tanto tu chakra. Recuerda que cada segundo que pases en este mundo, tu energía se irá consumiendo y lo hará más rápido si utilizas alguna técnica. – dijo el muchacho mientras limpiaba el ojo de su hermano con un pañuelo. Éste se extraño un poco pero agradeció el gesto.

. – Obito parece haber encriptado todos sus movimientos. – dijo Sasuke observando la entrada de la estrecha alacena, solo habían trastos viejos. – es necesario usar mis ojos si queremos encontrar algo.

. – Lo sé, por eso necesitaba de tu ayuda hermano. – comentó. – pero no te esfuerces demasiado.

. – Hmp…

. – Según lo que hemos descifrado, aquí hay una especie de lugar oculto por alguna técnica ninja. – comentó Itachi alumbrando con una linterna los papeles en su mano. Sasuke sin embargo miraba en un lugar específico.

. – está protegido por un "Fuin-jutsu" (técnica de sellado). Dijo el Uchiha menor.

. – Ya veo…-contestó el mayor dejando de mirar sus papeles.

. – puedo liberarlo, no será problema.

. – pero…tu chakra…

. – aun me queda mucho, nii-san, además… aún lo tenemos a él. – refiriéndose al ninja cabeza hueca. – con su chakra será más que suficiente.

. – veo que le tienes aprecio sea la dimensión que sea. - comentó con una sonrisa.

. – Hmp. – respondió con una sonrisa también.

Sasuke elevó un poco su chakra haciendolo visible y, ejecutando un sello con su mano, pronunció. - ¡KAI! – y la técnica de sellado empleada para ocultar el lugar se hizo visible incluso para Itachi. Luego empezó a desintegrarse dejando paso una habitación un poco más grande y donde solo había una estantería con unos papeles y fotografías. Itachi se dedicó a ojear los papeles encontrados allí y los pergaminos mientras que Sasuke se encargó de ojear las fotos.

En una de ellas mostraban a los tres, es decir a Kakashi, Obito y Rin más jóvenes en un parque compartiendo un helado, luego otra donde salía un selfi de un Obito sonriente y detrás a Kakashi y Rin abrazados mirando a la cámara, parece que estaban saliendo. Otra donde Obito había aplastado la cabeza de Kakashi contra lo que antes era su tarta de cumpleaños y todos reían. Otra junto a los hermanos Uchiha... otra con un pequeño Naruto de unos 8 años encima de sus hombros junto con Kushina y Minato… parece que en todas las fotos Obito contagiaba a todos con su sonrisa. Por último, una donde aparecía en una boda y la novia del Uchiha era…Nohara Rin.

. – Veo que al final Obito se quedó con Rin… ¿no estaba con Kakashi? - comentó rompiendo el silencio el menor.

. – las personas cambian y aquí es muy común que la gente tenga muchas relaciones antes de la definitiva. – respondió el mayor sin dejar de ojear los pergaminos. - Al final Rin-san se casó con Obito nii-san.

. – al menos en esta dimensión parece que es feliz. – continuó mirando mas fotos.

. – sin duda lo es. - confirmó. - él se merece todo lo que tiene ahora. – dijo apartando la mirada de los papeles para recordar mejor. – sus padres murieron cuando tenía 5 años y prácticamente se ha criado él solo...Por cómo es, se ganó el cariño de Minato-san y Kushina-san quienes le ayudaron proporcionándole lo que necesitaba... nuestros padres, Sakumo-san y de sus amigos.

. - ya veo... - dijo Sasuke observando las fotos.

El ruido del derrape de un coche alertó a los hermanos.

\- ¡joder! – empezó a guardar lo poco que había en una mochila. -¡Sasuke huye! Espérame en el apartamento. Yo los detendré. – Itachi sacó una arma mirando por el pasillo de reojo como el ruido de personas subiendo escaleras se intensificaba.

Según lo que le contaron los chicos, no solo ellos estaban detrás del rastro dejado por Obito. Parece que alguien más quería apoderarse de las técnicas de control dimensional para sus propios fines.

. – No pienso dejarte solo si es lo que piensas. – replicó el menor sacando un pack de shuirken. – no soy débil nii-san. – y salió al encuentro.

. - Sasuke esper…

El joven dio un giro en el aire y lanzó 3 shuriken que irían sin duda a los tres tipos que habían llegado cada una. Pero no contó con la tecnología de la época la cual consistía en enviar un pequeño y letal proyectil a gran velocidad. Los malos también iban armados.

Itachi también respondió al ataque cubriendo a su hermano, pero Sasuke ya se había encargado de ellos.

. – ¡Pero qué pretendes Sasuke! - Itachi se fijó que uno de los pequeños proyectiles rozó la el hombro del único brazo de Sasuke, y éste, acostumbrado, no le dio ni la más mínima importancia. – estás herid…

. – vienen más. – cortó el Uchiha menor. - ¿tenemos todo lo que estábamos buscando?

. - ¿eh? Si... ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Itachi preocupado de que Sasuke seguía de pie en el pasillo mirando fijamente el acceso a las escaleras donde sin duda, los "malos" entrarían.

Y así fue ya que empezaron a apilarse apuntando directamente al menor y éste seguía sin moverse. El Uchiha mayor estaba a cubierto preparado para abrir fuego. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Quería proteger a su hermano y éste no se dejaba.

Él sabía que su hermano en su dimensión es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro, pero no sabía cuánto y el solo ver que sangraba aunque sea un poco, no iba a permitirse dudar en cuanto de salvar a su hermano se trate.

. – Tú muchacho. – habló uno de ellos bajando el arma, pero los otros cinco seguían alerta. – estás rodeado, entréganos esos pergaminos y podrás salir de aquí con vida. – dijo adelantándose un poco a los demás mientras miraba a los 3 miembros suyos ya abatidos en el suelo.

. – Katon…- dijo lentamente Sasuke.

. - ¿Qué has dicho?

. – Sasuke, no me jodas… ¿qu…? – Susurraba Itachi.

. – !GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU!…

. – ¿estas sord…? - Pero fue lo último que dijo el sujeto de traje antes de ver como una enorme bola de ardiente fuego se dirigía hacia ellos tan rápido que ni siquiera pudieron ponerse a cubierto calcinándolos al momento.

El muchacho había provocado un enorme incendio al instante y solo quedaba escapar de ahí por la ventana, pero se encontraban nada más y nada menos que en un octavo piso.

De camino al instituto...

. - Todo saldrá bien. – decía el muchacho pelirojo. – ¿ya sabes el nombre de tu clase y… estas ya informado?

. – ahora que lo dices… se supone que Itachi tenía que enviarme un mensaje. – respondió acordándose de mirar el teléfono móvil. En ese momento abrió la aplicación de mensajería y se dio cuenta de que tenía más de diez conversaciones distintas que no había mirado. Supuso que eran para cuando su otro yo estaba en su mundo. Miró por encima los nombres de los contactos. Había, sobre todo, mensajes de mamá y papá, luego "Sasuke the bastard", Gaara, Sakuralove, el viejo Jiraya…y más. Una vez encontrado el mensaje de Itachi lo leyó.

. – No me entero de nada…

. – jaja… - rió Nagato.

. – ¿qué es una clase de liter…? ¿Qué…? – de verdad estaba confuso con todo lo que ponía allí hasta que leyó el final de éste. – _si no entiendes nada, mejor pégate a Sasuke, vais a las mismas clases así que no habrá problema. –_ Podría haber empezado por ahí`ttebayo.

. – bueno hemos llegado. – dijo el Uzumaki mayor deteniendo el vehículo en frente de un edificio que poco a poco se iba llenando de jóvenes vestidos como él. Naruto observó un momento el panorama. – debo recordarte que no llames la atención de ningún tipo. Además, sabes que el uso del chakra aumentaría el desgaste de éste.

. – Entiendo… - contestó abriendo la puerta.

. – suerte primo.

. – gracias, Nagato.

. – si necesitas alguna cosa me avisas por el móvil… ¡ah! por cierto, los chicos me dijeron que tu mochila olía muy bien y al parecer se comieron tu comida.

. – okay`ttebayo… ¿QUÉ? –dijo una vez fuera del vehículo y segundos después, su primo se marchó. – _Hinata lo había preparado para mí. –_ se dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras, Naruto esperaría a Sasuke, pero, ésta no se hizo larga.

. – ¡ZAS! Y ¡ZAS! – dos golpes seguidos en la nuca puso alerta al ninja.

. - ¿pero qué…? Ah, eres tu Sasuke ¿por qué me golpeas?

. – por ser un cabrón– dijo el moreno caminando en dirección a la entrada. – y por el nuevo look. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

. – Pues… tenía cosas que hacer…- respondió siguiéndole. Eso había dicho Itachi. - ¿look?

. – El corte de pelo– preguntó sin mirarle y con ambas manos en los bolsillos. - ¿No me vas a contar?

. – Necesitaba despejarme un poco y aclarar mis ideas y lo del corte de pelo pues… me apetecía – dijo colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza despreocupadamente.

. – te pierdes 3 días y es como si fueras otro – continuó sin mirarle. El rubio intentó parecer normal. – por cierto, estoy saliendo con Sakura. – soltó mirándole de reojo.

. – ya era hora, pobre Sakura-chan.

...

...

. – ¡ugh!...- dijo Uchiha como que si esa respuesta se tratara de un golpe a traición. - ¿Nada mas?

. - ¿qué? – dijo el rubio cruzando la mirada con en el moreno.

. – ¿no vas a golpearme o algo? – preguntó ya mirándolo con interrogantes. – ¿una mirada asesina? ¿Ni un berrinche?

. – siempre tengo ganas de golpearte. Bastardo. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

. – definitivamente tú no eres Naruto. – intentó cambiar el tema.

. – pero que dices Sasuke…

. – ¿y tu mano? – preguntó fijándose en la mano vendada mientras este se preparaba para golpearlo. Así desviaría más el tema.

. – Basket. – respondió sin más.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían entrado a los pasillos que conducían a las aulas el cual estaba abarrotado de alumnos y profesores, entonces se fijó en que muchas chicas murmuraban mirándolo entre risitas tontas. Él ya se había acostumbrado a algo parecido en la aldea así que no le dio importancia.

. – ¡ZAS! y ¡ZAS! – otros dos golpes repentinos

. - !ugh! ¿y ahora qu…? ¡Kiba! ¿Por qué?

. –por dejarme tirado en las canchas, mamón, y por el nuevo look. – dijo divertido mientras se unía el perruno compañero de Naruto. Inuzuka Kiba. – ya no pareces tan femenino joder jajaja.

. - ¿femenino? ¡El próximo que me golpee se va a enterar´ttebayo! – dijo el rubio ya mosca levantando su puño vendado y con una vena hinchada.

. – has faltado 3 días a clases, deberías estar relajado. – dijo Inuzuka rodeando a los dos por los hombros. - por cierto, con el Uchiha fuera de juego esta noche habrá más tías para nosotros.

. – me estoy perdiendo. – se sinceró Naruto.

. – Cierto. Como pasa de nuestra cara no lo sabe. – hablo Sasuke a Kiba refiriéndose a Naruto.

. – ya ves, hoy inauguran la nueva disco en Yamada Street. Las tías entran gratis. – informó Inuzuka. – vas a venir ¿no?

. – pues… no lo sé. – el chico dudó pensando que, a lo mejor, después de clases, Sasuke e Itachi le necesitarían.

. – ¿pero que?… - dijo el castaño. – joder Naruto, Shino tiene novia, al lumbreras este ya por fin le echaron el lazo al cuello… - se detuvo un momento para pensar en lo que había dicho. – ¿aún no le has partido la cara? – dijo analizando el rostro de Sasuke.

. – lo que decía, se va tres días y parece otro. – terminó Sasuke.

. – tengo cosas que hacer, pero os avisaré si puedo ir a esa… fiesta. – dijo Naruto. – de todos modos, parece que quieras que te parta la cara, Sasuke. – dijo nuevamente haciendo crujir sus nudillos. – puedo complacerte.

Los tres entraron a la clase donde ya estaban casi todos los alumnos desperdigados por todas partes en grupos charlando, sentados en la mesa del profesor, chateando por el móvil...

. - Hola, Sakura-chan. – saludó Naruto a la pelirosa que se había acercado para tomar asiento al lado de Sasuke.

. – Hola… Naruto. – saludó casi sin mirarle. – veo que te has cortado el pelo.

. – así es jejeje… - se detuvo un momento para ver a alguien que acababa de entrar, saludaba a unas chicas y tomaba asiento junto a Shino. Ellos se encontraban en la segunda fila a la izquierda, mientras que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban en la última fila a la derecha. _– Hinata._

. – ¿Te…encuentras bien? – prosiguió la chica preguntando a Naruto.

. - ¿Eh? pues…

. – mejor de lo que crees. – Nuevamente respondió en su lugar el Uchiha.

. - ¿A sí? – preguntó extrañada la chica. Creyó que su ruptura con el chico lo había destrozado. Sabía de antemano que Sasuke y Naruto eran amigos de toda la vida y no estaba segura de cómo iban a terminar los dos después de haber hecho eso.

En esos momentos entraba Kurenai-sensei y todos fueron a sus respectivos asientos pues la clase había empezado.

A Naruto todo lo que decía la sensei le parecía de otro idioma y éste se dispuso a observar a su chica, bueno, más bien a su chica en ése mundo. El rubio ninja pensó que era igual de linda que en su mundo.

Hinata, como muchos otros alumnos, se había dado la vuelta para sacar los libros que pedía Kurenai-sensei pero Naruto no dejaba de mirarla y ella se percató, se detuvo un momento con los libros en la mano, analizó la situación y miró hacia delante para ver si era que el chico de sus sueños, su amor platónico miraba en otra dirección y no a ella. Pero confirmó que sí era a ella a quien miraba pues el muchacho le saludó con la mano y con una sonrisa. La reacción de ella fue instantánea, un fuerte color rojo pintó su rostro y todos los libros en sus manos se esparcieron por el suelo. Algunos alumnos rieron y otros solo miraron. Uzumaki rio divertido y la chica, una vez recogido todos sus libros, pegó su cabeza a su pupitre para intentar hacerse lo más pequeña que podía. Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas al percatarse del extraño y repentino interés de Naruto por la chica Hyuga.

El resto de la primera parte fue, para el ninja, lo más aburrido del mundo. Pensar que en este mundo la gente asistía a la academia hasta esa edad era horrible así que la campana indicaba que era la hora del descanso.

. – que sueño…!que hambre´ttebayo!… - se quejó Naruto.

. – iremos a la cafetería. Allí compraremos algo. – propuso Sakura. Los tres se encontraban en los pasillos.

. – oe Naruto, entonces ¿irás a la fiesta de esta noche? – preguntó Sasuke.

. – te he dicho que no lo sé. – respondió despreocupado.

. – va a venir Gaara y Lee… y Neji… y… - pensó un momento el Uchiha. – Y la chica Hyuga… - soltó mirándolo de reojo. Sakura miró a Naruto.

. - ¿Hinata va a ir? – preguntó algo más intrigado el rubio.

. – sí, y con su novio. – Añadió sin mirarle. Sakura esta vez miró a Sasuke.

. - ¿QUÉ? – chilló Naruto de repente y cogió a Sasuke por la camisa. - ¿tiene novio? – preguntó ya más bajito debido a que algunos se habían detenido para mirarle.

. – no lo sé ¿a ti que más te da? – respondió mientras se liberaba del agarre.

. - ¿qu-qué? P-pues…

. – tartamudeas y todo. – prosiguió molestando al chico. – ¿te gusta la chica rara?

. - ¿Qu-que te pasa? – dijo Naruto sujetando al Uchiha nuevamente de la camisa mientras lo zarandeaba como si de un trapo cualquiera se tratara. - ¡NO ES RARA! – terminó por soltarlo y este cayó al suelo de culo. Sakura solo miraba con preocupación e intriga.

. – está bien, está bien. – dijo levantándose. –ya decía yo que se te había pasado muy rápido lo de Sakura. – soltó tranquilamente. - parece que en verdad no te importaba nada. – Sakura solo agachó la cabeza.

. – escúchame imbécil. – dijo esta vez perdiendo la calma el ninja, lo tomó por tercera vez del cuello de la camisa y lo retuvo contra las taquillas. – creo que te estás pasando de la raya. Sakura-chan me importa mucho como para que hables así de esa manera tan estúpida y despreocupada. No te recordaba tan hablador. ¡Joder! – terminó por soltarlo.

. – _Naruto… -_ Pensó la chica pelirosa que se había mantenido en silencio.

. – okay, okay, tranquilízate.

. – yo me largo. – dijo dándoles la espalda a un Sasuke intrigado y a una preocupada Sakura.

. – ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Uchiha sin obtener respuesta.

El ninja pensó que definitivamente eran en su mayoría distintos y sobre todo en cómo veían las cosas. Él supuso que parecía que Sakura había estado saliendo con él y luego habían terminado...luego ella empezó a salir con Sasuke y… era sin duda un lío del cual él no quería formar parte.

Saliendo a los patios se dispuso a buscar una sombra bajo un árbol para echarse una siesta pues el hambre se le había quitado. En eso divisó una figura que se encontraba sola bajo la sombra de un árbol. La reconoció enseguida.

. – veo que hemos pensado igual. – dijo una vez se había acercado por la espalda de la chica. Ella se congeló al instante.

. – Na-Na-Naruto- k-kun H-Hola. – dijo como pudo.

. – hola Hinata jejeje… - devolvió el saludo y tomó asiento al lado de la chica sin preguntar. Ella seguía sin moverse o decir algo. Solo estaba allí. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Estuvieron al menos un minuto sin decirse nada, el rubio estaba recostado sobre el tronco del árbol con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la chica estaba estática librando una batalla mental ya que no era común que el muchacho si quiera le dirija la palabra y ahora la trataba como si de una amiga de toda la vida se tratase.

Pocas veces había cruzado palabra con él y algún que otro buen recuerdo de años anteriores sí que tenía, pero nada como lo de hoy. De lo que sí estaba segura era que ella estaba muy enamorada del chico desde hace mucho tiempo y si quería tener una oportunidad con él, ese era un buen momento. Debía armarse de valor y decir… algo.

. – V-veo que te has c-cortado el pelo, Naruto-kun… - rompió el silencio la chica sin mirarle. Solo observaba su almuerzo entre sus manos el cual no había probado nada.

. – sí jejeje. ¿Te gusta? – preguntó sin mirarle también, pero divertido.

. – S-sí… - dijo la chica casi en un susurro. Él le estaba preguntando su opinión- _estás guapísimo Naruto-kun._ – pensó.

 _. –_ me alegra. – dijo sin más, pero, esta vez dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica y ésta desvió la mirada enseguida.

. – ¿N-Naruto-kun no almuerzas? – preguntó la chica después de un momento percatándose de que él no tenía uno y ella aún no había tocado el suyo.

. – estaba por ir a la…cafetería, pero… no importa. – contestó el chico recordando que había discutido con el estúpido Sasuke y por ello había decidido estar solo.

. – S-si gustas p-puedo compartir el m-mío… - ofreció ella con la cabeza gacha, el chico solo sonrió zorrunamente levantando y se arrodilló en frente de ella.

. – okay´ttebayo. – dijo el muchacho cogiendo el almuerzo de las manos de la chica y probando un poco. – sin duda eres la mejor Hinata. Esto está buenísimo.

. – ¿E-enserio? Preguntó ruborizándose un poco más. El que él le dijera eso la hacía realmente muy feliz.

. -ajá. – respondió éste ofreciéndole a la chica también un poco. No se iba a comer todo él solo.

. – No N-Naruto-kun puedes comértelo tú. – Ella se sentía feliz por el chico. Eso era lo que le importaba.

. – mmmm… siempre igual´ttebayo… - dijo el rubio arrugando la cara, esa Hinata era tan parecida a su novia... – hazlo por mi va. Abre la boca. – entonces le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y ella abrió la boca enseguida cediendo al momento.

Así pasaron al menos diez minutos mientras terminaban el almuerzo. Ella roja como un tomate todo el tiempo y él sonriendo de verla.

Después de acabar y dar las gracias a la chica, se tumbó en el césped. Hinata seguía procesando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y entonces Naruto recordó algo que le inquietó un poco bastante.

. – ¡Hinata! – habló poniéndose a la altura de la chica tomándola por los hombros y muy cerca de su cara. - ¿! C-como es eso de que tienes novio¡?

. - ¿¡E-eh!? – dijo ruborizándose por la pregunta y por la cercanía del chico.

. - ¡q-que c-cómo es eso de que tienes novio! – repitió acercándose un poco más. Ella intimidada retrocedió un poco pero el árbol a su espalda se lo impidió.

. – y-yo n-no… - dijo evitando su mirada y hablando en un susurro.

. - ¿como? – insistió el chico. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a los susurros de ella, pero aun así continuó.

. – y-yo no tengo novio… - dijo ya un poco incómoda. Decía la verdad. Solo había tenido un… novio tiempo atrás, pero al final no dio para más y pues le avergonzaba todo esto ya que se le consideraba como alguien raro el cual pocos querían tratar.

En un mundo donde la mayoría opta por la superficialidad, los grupos se forman dependiendo de intereses comunes mientras que lo que no importa simplemente se desplaza o se margina. Ella simplemente no encajaba bien.

. – uff… menos mal´ttebayo. – dijo aliviado Uzumaki aún sosteniéndola por los hombros.

. –¿e-eso importa a-algo? – preguntó la chica mirando sus manos. Seguía incomoda y esa pregunta le hacía pensar en lo mal que le iba por estar sola. – n-no suelo gustarle a… n-nadie…

. - ¿!e-eh¡? ¿¡p-pero que dices!? - dijo muy molesto. - Bueno yo… - pero había caído recién en lo que estaba sucediendo, es decir, él estaba actuando natural, actuaba como si Hinata, esa Hinata, fuera su novia, pero eso no era así y debía ser cuidadoso. Su chica no era ella. De todos modos, tampoco podía permitirse ver preocupada de esa forma sea la Hinata que sea y su deber era hacerla feliz. Se las ingeniaría de alguna forma... – ejem. – se aclaró la garganta. – vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche ¿no?

. – b-bueno… no estoy segura… - dijo recordando lo que le había pedido su ahora amiga, refiriéndose a Yamanaka Ino, quien hace aproximadamente un mes en el que ésta había empezado a hablarle, sería desde el día en el que se la encontró sola llorando en un rincón del patio del instituto al parecer por un desamor y ella necesitaba hablar con alguien. Muy raro puesto que ella siempre estaba rodeada de amigas. Desde entonces habían estado saliendo más. - Ino-san dijo que necesitaba divertirme y conocer más gente… - respondió mirando al suelo.

. –¡Bien entonces´ttebayo! – habló animado el muchacho. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle. – ponte bonita para esta noche y nos veremos allí ¿de acuerdo? –Solo asintió lentamente. seguidamente el chico le ayudó a ponerse en pie. – y no vuelvas a decir que no le gustas a nadie ¿de acuerdo? – volvió a asentir lentamente mientras él le ponía una mano en la mejilla.

. – oe Naruto. – habló un tercero. Ambos chicos se giraron para ver que se trataba de Sasuke quien le llamaba, a su lado estaba Sakura. – te he comprado algo de comer. Date prisa que alguien quiere verte.

. - okay. – le respondió. Ahora se giró para ver a una Hinata aún ruborizada. – nos vemos esta noche allí entonces. ¿me lo prometes?

. – mmm... ¡S-SÍ! – respondió con una sonrisa tonta. Él le devolvió la sonrisa también. El muchacho se dio la vuelta para dejar a una aturdida Hinata sin saber qué hacer (¡ah sí! Se desmayó cuando los tres chicos se alejaron de allí).

Ya en los pasillos…

. – vas a contarnos qué es lo que te traes con la ra… - Naruto con el bocado que le había traído Sasuke en la boca dejó de masticar para fulminarlo con la mirada. – con la Hyuga. – rectificó el Uchiha.

. – me parece una buena chica eso es todo´ttebayo.

. - ¡Naruto! – habló esta vez Sakura posándose en frente del rubio para encararlo. – no será que esto lo haces por… - se detuvo desviando la mirada buscando las palabras adecuadas. – si dices que es una buena chica… espero que por lo que hubo entre tú y yo no salga ella perjudicada.

. –!ahh! No te preocupes Sakura-chan. - Apaciguó tomándola por los hombros. – jamás le haría algo como eso a Hinata. No pienso utilizarla de ninguna forma como seguramente penséis todos. No me lo perdonaría… no quiero que se sienta sola eso es todo. – el chico continuó comiendo.

. – _Naruto… -_ se dijo la pelirosa. Si era así como el chico decía, entonces había madurado muchísimo. Parecía todo un hombre.

Por una parte, realmente le preocupaba su nueva forma de ser, pero se alegraba de que pensara así. De todos modos, sintió un poco de celos pues éste parecía que había superado muy rápido la ruptura y se había fijado en otra. Al menos ésta vez sin seguir apariencias y Hinata era un ejemplo claro y para muchos. La chica debido a su timidez era casi invisible. Ella sacaba buenas notas, era educada, no se metía en líos… sin duda era una buena chica, pero, ¿cuándo Naruto se había dado cuenta de eso?

De la noche a la mañana se había convertido en el hombre que muchas chicas querrían tener. – _cuanto has crecido…si hubieras sido así, sin duda seguiría contigo… lo siento Naruto…_

. – ¿a donde habrá ido el Naruto de siempre? - se burló una vez más Sasuke.

. – Sasuke, eres un bastardo. – dijo el rubio. Sakura se quedó allí plantada observando el semblante de Naruto. Sin duda Sasuke parecía tener razón, ese era un nuevo Naruto.

. – bueno al tema, Obito nii-san ha venido y necesitamos que nos ayude a ganar el partido de la semana que viene.

. - ¿Obito?

En la base de la Hermandad de la Nube Roja…

. - Con que Danzo… - reconoció Yahiko.

. – aquí pasa algo extraño. – habló Itachi. – no es posible que haya sabido que iríamos allí justo cuando lo habíamos decidido. No solo querían el pergamino, también querían eliminarme… sino fuera por Sasuke… - terminó mirando al joven Uchiha que meditaba lo sucedido.

. – piénsalo de otra forma Itachi. – habló konan. – solo Sasuke-kun podía revelar el acceso. Eso significa que…

. – significa que saben que Sasuke y Naruto-kun están aquí e intentarán algo. – interrumpió Itachi. – ¿sabéis a lo que me refiero no?

. – ¿una posible infiltración quieres decir? – propuso Sasori.

. – ¿un topo? ¡joder! – habló Deidara.

. – parece ser que de alguna forma ese cretino nos tiene vigilados. – sentenció finalmente Itachi. Todas esas conjeturas pusieron en alerta a los miembros, era inevitable la sensación de la duda que se había sembrado en el grupo.

. - ¡YA BASTA! – dijo Nagato dando un golpe en la mesa semiredonda llamando la atención de todos ya que él sabía que todos empezarían a desconfiar los unos con los otros aunque nadie dijera nada. – no podemos permitir que pase esto dentro de nuestra hermandad. Aquí no solo somos compañeros, somos amigos unidos por un propósito.

. – tiene razón. – habló Kisame. – tan solo hay que averiguar cómo se está filtrando nuestra información y listo. Lo bueno es que podemos contar con el hermano de Itachi-san.

. – podría tratarse de una infiltración de nuestro sistema. – propuso Yahiko. – no usemos de momento los ordenadores o los teléfonos móviles para enviarnos información. Lo haremos a la antigua usanza. -terminó señalando papel y bolígrafo.

. – parece una buena idea, joder. – dijo Deidara encendiéndose un cigarro. – y ¿qué hacemos con tu colega, Sasuke?

. – llamaré para saber cómo le ha ido el día. – dijo Itachi. – pero si queremos contarle lo sucedido, será mejor hacerlo en persona. Ahora debería estar saliendo de clases.

. – Sasuke, ¿crees poder leer esta parte? – preguntó Kakuzu al lado de Yahiko y Konan.

. – sí. – respondió el muchacho acercándose.

. – es sólo para que nos confirmes una duda. – continuó Kakuzu.

. – se trata de la elaboración de un jutsu de retención de chakra masivo…pero falta otra…

. – puede ser… ¿esta? – dijo konan mostrándole un trozo de papel que al parecer encajaba a la perfección – se lo arrebatamos a los hombres de Danzo en los muelles.

. – sí…coincide. – confirmó Sasuke.

. - ¿crees poder realizar el fuin-jutsu? – preguntó Hidan acercándose a ellos.

. – por supuesto. – respondió.

. – perfecto, entonces ¿Qué nos queda? – preguntó nuevamente Hidan.

. – Necesitabamos la técnica de sellado. – dijo Nagato señalando los dos trozos de pergamino. – y gracias a los hermanos Uchiha pudimos encontrar el otro trozo, luego solo Sasuke podría ser capaz de ejecutarla y Naruto será la fuente de chakra… nos queda el elemento más difícil…

. – habrá que repartir a lo grande esta vez – supuso Hidan contemplando con interés el filo del enorme cuchillo plateado entre sus manos.

. – tocará ¿no? – apoyó Sasori cargando una pistola.

. – así es. – finalizó el líder de la hermandad.

En casa de los Namikaze...

. – ¿cómo está Rin-chan? – preguntó Kushina a Uchiha Obito. Al parecer, después de pasarse por el instituto, el joven Uchiha dijo que iría a comer a casa de los padres de Naruto y así les saludaba.

. – la verdad es que muy bien Kushina-san, ahora que está trabajando en el hospital parece más contenta.

. – menos mal… la pobre estaba tan deprimida… - decía Kushina mientras ponía la mesa. – aunque ella tiene suerte de tenerte. No hay nadie quien se deprima contigo. – le dijo sonriendo.

. – jajajaj que va. – contestó rascándose la cabeza. Por otra parte, Naruto guardaba silencio sentado observando la relación que tenían Obito y su madre. Era increíble como cambiaban las cosas. – y tú qué me dices Naruto, ¿cuál es tu nueva novia?, oí que tú y Sakura-chan…

. - ¿E-eh?... b-bueno… hay... hay una chica que me gusta jejeje. – dijo un poco sonrojado.

. – mmm… ¿tartamudeando Naruto-chan? Jajajajaja ¡no lo puedo creer! – comentó divertido Obito. – ¿te corresponde? ¿es la buena? – continuó.

. - ¡Sí! – soltó espontáneo.

. - ¿¡Qué!? – saltó Kushina que, aunque estaba con lo de la mesa, prestaba atención. - ¿y por qué no me las has presentado?

. – b-bueno es que… - dijo el muchacho estrujándose el cerebro para elaborar respuestas cuerdas. ¡No podía decirle que su amor verdadero no estaba en ese mundo, pero, a la vez sí… o una parte de ella…!

. – vaya, vaya ¡Naruto-chan se nos ha enamorado por fin! – soltó Obito sin más.

. – ¿es en serio hijo? – insistió exagerada la madre. - ¿es bonita?

. – es hermosa… - contestó nuevamente sin pensar en las consecuencias ya que su madre le atacaría con todo tipo de preguntas. De todos modos, eso era lo que sentía en verdad.

. – ¡KYAAAA! – chilló Kushina asustando a los chicos. -! Namikaze Naruto exijo que nos presentes a esa chica. – dijo ésta apuntándole con el cucharón del arroz. – preparé una buena cena. – terminó volviéndose para traer más cosas a la mesa.

. – S-sí. - Contestó el chico muy avergonzado rascándose la cabeza.

. – ¡qué fuerte! JAJAJAJA. – reía Obito. En ese momento alguien entraba a la casa.

. – Hola familia. – saludó entrando al comedor Minato con una sonrisa y unas ojeras pronunciadas.

. – Hola cariño. – se acercó su esposa para besarle.

. – ¡Minato-san! – dijo Obito acercándose para abrazarle.

. - ¡Obito!

. – hola papa. - Saludó también Naruto desde su asiento.

. – tu hijo tiene que contarte muchas cosas cariño. – comentó Kushina divertida al igual que Obito.

. - A Naruto-chan le ha dado fuerte esta vez jajjajaja.

. – ya no os burléis´ttebayo…

. – ¿qué sucede hijo? – preguntó intrigado el cabeza de familia mientras se colocaba un delantal para ayudar a servir la mesa.

. – tu hijo se nos ha enamorado. – prosiguió la mujer con una sonrisa.

. - ¿Quién es la afortunada? Jejeje – preguntó nuevamente Minato.

. – ¡cierto no nos has dicho su nombre! – cayó Obito. – ¿la conozco?

. – ¡hola! ¿se puede? – esta vez era otro Uchiha. Se trataba de Itachi. Todos le saludaron.

. – ¿Itachi-kun ya has comido? – preguntó Kushina levantándose de la mesa.

. – aun no, pero… - respondió. Tenía pensado comer con Sasuke pero tratándose de Kushina sabía que tendría que ceder.

Los cinco disfrutaron de la comida entre risas. Itachi había ido para ver cómo estaba Naruto así que, una vez terminada la comida, hablaron de todo lo que había ocurrido durante el encuentro con los hombres de Danzo y el plan que tendrían al día siguiente.

. - Entonces… ¿seguro que no me necesitáis? – preguntó el rubio.

. - No de momento, ve a tu fiesta esta noche y mañana uno de los chicos vendrá a por ti. En cuanto tengamos la pieza que nos hace falta actuaremos de inmediato. No hay tiempo que perder. – habló claro el Uchiha.

. - Esta bien…por cierto… ¿tienes algún consejo para la fiesta? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Itachi sonrió.

Más tarde…

. – !ya está lista! no me lo puedo creer. – comentó Sasuke a Naruto mientras veían la silueta de la pelirosa en la entrada de su casa escribiendo por el móvil pues ambos se encontraban en el vehículo de Sasuke.

Itachi le había dado unos consejos de como se tenía que vestir, como tenía que actuar, no pasarse con el alcohol… cuidar de las chicas, evitar problemas y no regresar tarde a casa.

. - ¡vaya Sakura-chan, estás preciosa! – dijo Naruto a Sakura.

. – gracias Naruto. – respondió al comentario del rubio con un sonrojo y una sonrisa. Después lanzó una mirada a Sasuke buscando la aprobación del chico mientras se acomodaba detrás.

. – cierto. – fue lo único que respondió antes de arrancar. La chica solo suspiró resignada.

Una vez habiendo aparcado unas calles antes, los chicos se estaban acercando al lugar de encuentro y Naruto lo sabía puesto que había un montón de jóvenes por la zona. Allí rápidamente reconocieron a Gaara y Kiba quien hablaba con dos chicas al final de la cola para entrar al local.

. – veo que al final sí que te dignaste a venir Naruto. – dijo Gaara antes de todo.

. - sí así es jajaja. – respondió el aludido. Todos se saludaron y Naruto parecía buscar a alguien más.

. – no tardará en aparecer. – comentó de pronto Sasuke mientras miraba algo en su movil. Éste le miró pues se estaba refiriendo a él.

. - ¿tu me lees la mente o que´ttebayo?

. - ¿quién es? – preguntó Gaara.

. – el cabrón no vino por que vendríamos nosotros. – contestó Sasuke.

. – cierra el pico Sasuke. – gruñó Naruto

. – explícate Uchiha. – exigió Kiba.

. – si viene es porque va a venir la Hyuga. – continuó señalándole con el pulgar.

. - ¿Hinata? ¿estás de broma? ¿desde cuándo te gusta? – preguntó Kiba. – espera… ¿desde cuando sale ella de fiesta?

. – no exageréis. – dijo rascándose la cabeza el rubio. Todos le miraron raro.

. – y… ¿es guapa o cómo? – siguió preguntando el pelirojo.

. – pues… - se dispuso a responder Inuzuka, y se detuvo mirando fijamente hacia un lugar en concreto.– esta buenísima ¡joder! – soltó, Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido, y Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendieron pues no era una respuesta que ellos esperarían.

. – que exagerado, Kiba. – dijo Sasuke con la mirada en su móvil. Sakura se sujetaba de su brazo.

. – exagerado los cojones, Uchiha, mira a esa muñeca que viene con Lee y las chicas. – acto seguido todos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde decía Kiba y en efecto, a pocos pasos, una muy diferente Hinata venía acompañada de Ino, Tenten y Lee. Llevaba un vestido azul el cual le definía una figura muy... antes no vista por nadie. Incluso para nuestro Naruto, que llevaba saliendo con ella durante 3 meses, no había visto tantas… curvas.

. – sí que está buena. – dijo Gaara posando una mano en el hombro de un embobado Naruto.

. – ¿Qué si esta buena? ¿de dónde ha sacado esas tetas? – dijo Kiba y !PUM!. - ¡ouch! – se quejó después de que un puño vendado Uzumaki se estrellara contra su cabeza (pero sin dejar de mirar atontado a la ya roja Hinata que se había percatado de que éste no le quitaba ojo).

. - ¡Hola chicos cuánto tiempo! – abrió el saludo al grupo una muy animada Tenten, hacía ya un año que no les veía al igual que el escandaloso de Rock Lee el cual saludó a su muy exagerado estilo.

la cosa empezó a animarse más, el grupo se había hecho más grande y las conversaciones empezaron a aislarse un poco después del saludo. Sakura hablaba con Ino y Sasuke, Gaara hablaba con Lee y Naruto mientras que Kiba hablaba con Hinata de lo guapa que estaba.

. – Viniste Hinata. – dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras se acercaba a los dos.

. – S-Sí. – respondió ella simplemente.

. – tienes suerte Namikaze jajajja – dijo Kiba antes de ir con Sasuke que ahora hablaba con Gaara. Ellos se quedaron un momento a solas.

Los dos jóvenes estaban uno al lado del otro mientras avanzaban lentamente en la cola para poder entrar. Ninguno decía nada, pero ella esperaba con ilusión que él le dijera que tal le parecía pues Naruto le había dicho que se pusiera… bonita. Eso le había dicho a Ino y a Tenten y éstas, sabiendo que la morena estaba enamorada del rubio, después de chillar como locas, se dispusieron a poner guapa a Hinata. Ella por supuesto se negaría en otras circunstancias, pero, siendo él quien le había pedido aquello y siendo Ino una de las chicas más hermosas del colegio, se dejó hacer.

La espera no se hizo más larga.

. – dije que te pusieras linda. No sexy. – soltó el ninja en un susurro mientras sonreía. Ella se puso ¡híper roja! ¡No sabía cómo tomarse aquello! ¿quería decir que no le gustaba? ¿o sí? Se armaría de valor para salir de dudas.

. – E-entonces… ¿N-no te gusta?

. - ¿Q-que? H-Hinata yo sabía que eras hermosa ¡pero no tanto! – respondió. Ella suspiró aliviada en su interior...espera… Namikaze Naruto pensaba que ella era hermosa. - _¿Qué está pasando aquí? –_ pensó. Todo parecía tan distinto… sus tobillos empezaron a temblarle amenazando con hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero Naruto sabía todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica y la sujetó por la cintura.

. – por fin empieza esto a moverse dattebayo. – comentó Uzumaki refiriéndose a la abarrotada fila. Ella miraba a sus pies mientras se aferraba al chico aun roja.

. – gracias Naruto-kun. – el muchacho solo sonrió.

Una vez dentro se percató de la elevada música que se escuchaba y de lo más abarrotado que estaba el interior del local.

Los efectos de luces y los animados jóvenes bailando al son de la música mientras se abrían paso en dirección a la pista. Allí buscaron la mesa la cual los chicos habían reservado.

Una vez situados, los chicos no esperaron más para salir a bailar. Naruto, que no sabía bailar, prefirió quedarse en la mesa junto a la tímida Hinata que también había decidido quedarse.

. – ¡hey guapa! ¿bailas? – se acercó un muchacho a Hinata.

. – No gracias. – contestó amable con una sonrisa. Naruto solo miraba.

. – joder no seas tan estrecha. – insistió un poco alterado mientras le cogía de la muñeca, ella se asustó un poco e intentó zafarse del agarre. – anímate va.

. – ¡Escucha imbécil, la chica te ha dicho que no le apetece! – reaccionó Naruto desde su asiento agarrándole con mucha fuerza la muñeca de la mano que sujetaba a Hinata. Éste soltó la de la chica de inmediato debido al dolor pues el ninja le había roto la muñeca como si de una ramita seca se tratase.

. – Naruto…kun. – dijo Hinata mientras se sobaba la muñeca.

. - ¡lárgate! – continuó cabreado. Éste, también sujetándose la muñeca, se perdió entre la multitud con un "vale tío". – ¿Hinata estás bien? – preguntó preocupado levantando la voz para hacerse oír entre la música. Ella asintió

. - ¿todo bien chicos? – se acercó Lee para preguntar ya que se había dado cuenta de todo y si era cuestión de pelear, él era un campeón. Los dos asintieron. – animaos a bailar venga. – comentó animado.

. – ¿bailarías conmigo? – preguntó Naruto al oído de la chica. Ella no contestó. – si no quieres no pasa nad…

. – e-es que no se bailar. – le interrumpió también hablándole al oído.

. – yo tampoco. – dijo levantándose mientras le ofrecía una mano y una sonrisa. Ella le miró sonrojada y aceptó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se adentraron para reunirse con los muchachos al interior de la pista de baile.

Así se pasó la velada, es decir, dejándose llevar por la música y el alocado ambiente mientras se intercambiaban parejas o hacían corros para ver quien lo hacía mejor, luego hacían una pausa para descansar, hacer fotos con poses o caras locas, reír y comentar sobre como lo habían hecho en la pista o darse el lote como en el caso de Sakura y Sasuke. Por supuesto llegaron luego las bebidas alcohólicas y más de uno desfasó.

Unas horas más tarde ya era la hora de retirarse, por cansancio, sueño o, en caso de Ino, Kiba, Sakura y Tenten, pasados de alcohol arrastrando las palabras y riendo como idiotas.

. – No sé cómo podéis beber esa porquería. – dijo Naruto mientras caminaba junto a Hinata. Él había probado el líquido y no le gustó para nada por más mezclado que estuviera.

Ya habían salido de la discoteca y se dirigían de camino a los vehículos. Sasuke oyó el comentario

. - ¿estás de broma? Casi siempre tengo que llevarte a casa a rastras. – decía mientras sujetaba de la cintura a Sakura. – me has cambiado al Naruto, Hyuga Hinata. – el ninja decidió no comentar nada más pues él sabía que no debía que llamar la atención. Por otro lado, Hinata se puso muy roja por el comentario de Sasuke.

. – escúchame. – prosiguió Sasuke. – Lee acercará a Ino y Tenten ya que se alojan en el mismo lugar y también se ocupará de Gaara que vive por la zona, ya que están más alejados, nosotros acercaremos a Hinata e irá encima de tus piernas. – insinuó a Naruto.

. - ¿c-cómo? – preguntó la roja Hinata.

. – en el deportivo de Lee solo caben cuatro al igual que el mío y habrá que llevar al idiota de Kiba y a Sakura. – informó el Uchiha refiriéndose a la casi dormida Sakura y al eufórico Kiba que iba más adelante con los demás.

. – No quiero causarte molestias Sasuke-kun. – dijo apenada Hinata. – además solo vivo a 5 minutos de aquí, puedo ir andando.

. - ¿segura? – preguntó Sasuke. – pues Naruto te acompañará entonces.

. - ¿eh? – dijo el ninja que intentaba analizar la información del plan de Sasuke para la vuelta a casa.

. – no pensarás dejar que Hinata vaya a estas horas sola por ahí ¿no? – Naruto pensó entonces en lo que pasó aquella vez que Sakura le dijo algo parecido y ocurrió semejante problemón. Además de lo que había pasado hace unas horas, le decía que no era seguro que ella regresase sola.

. – ¡faltaría más´ttebayo! – respondió sujetando a Hinata por el hombro y ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Ella no se podía creer todo lo que Naruto estaba haciendo por ella.

. – bien entonces. – finalizó Sasuke.

Unos minutos después de haberse despedido de todos, Naruto y Hinata caminaban en silencio por una de las avenidas que conducían a las zonas residenciales.

. – ¿Hinata…te has divertido? – preguntó Uzumaki. Ella se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa noche y pues él había estado en todo momento a su lado. Habían aprendido a bailar, habían bromeado, habían charlado, se habían tomado fotos juntos y ahora la estaba acompañando a su casa (¡por supuesto que se había divertido!)

. – ¡por supuesto Naruto-kun! – respondió sin mirarle. Empezaba a amanecer.

. – jajaja es increíble cómo se mueve ese cejotas.

. - ¡Sí! Jeje... – sonrió por lo bajo. El chico hizo lo mismo al verla a ella.

. – por cierto, no vino tu… - comentó de pronto Naruto. Ella le miró intrigada. – el que creí era tu nov… el que se supone iba a venir contigo. – corrigió.

. - si te refieres a Yuzo-kun...Naruto-kun… él no es mi novio. – dijo mirando al suelo. – es un compañero con quien iré a clases en el extranjero… además él ya tiene pareja. – el chico no sabía quién era Yuzo, pero supuso sería el tío del que Sasuke le habló. Ahora lo que le intrigaba era por qué y donde Hinata se marcharía.

. - ¿piensas marcharte?

. – mis padres quieren que estudie fuera del país. – respondió sin dejar de mirar al suelo. – y coincidí con Yuzo-kun para marcharnos juntos. Él está muy emocionado y me estuvo enseñando como van las cosas por ahí...Accedí… de todos modos aquí no hay nada que me retenga. – finalizó mirándole.

Naruto sintió ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero lo pensó mejor ya que esa no era su vida. La de él ya estaba hecha y no le tocaba intervenir. Sería muy egoísta por su parte y no podía, al menos no precisamente él. Cuando regrese hablaría seriamente con su otro yo.

Hinata tenía razón. Solo vivía a unos minutos del lugar a donde habían estado. La casa de la chica era diferente a la de él, refiriéndose a la de Naruto de ese mundo pues sin duda ella era de familia más adinerada. Prácticamente era una mansión.

. – bueno Naruto-kun muchas gracias por lo de esta noche… me lo pasé genial. – dijo deteniéndose en la entrada. El muchacho ignoró sus agradecimientos.

. – Hinata… no sé qué pasará más adelante… - dijo de pronto tomándola por los hombros sorprendiendo a la chica. - te pido disculpas por ser un completo idiota… sea lo que sea que pase prométeme que serás feliz. – ella no sabía que responder y ni qué quería decir con todo eso. Estaba confusa, ese día realmente era confuso. No fue hasta entonces cuando al recibir un abrazo cargado de sentimientos por parte del chico, reunió las fuerzas necesarias para decir algo que hacía mucho tiempo necesitaba confesar.

. – Naruto-kun yo… y-yo e-estoy enam… - el muchacho calló a la chica posando un dedo en sus labios impidiendo que dijera lo que él ya sabía.

. – No lo digas por favor… no aún… - Hinata sintió como su corazón se rompía y como sus ojos luchaban por no desembocar un torrente de lágrimas. Pero él no podía dejar que le dijera eso, no podía corresponderle y la impotencia de no poder calmar ese dolor que hasta él estaba sintiendo le destrozaba.

Hinata pensó que algo extraño pasaba. No se sentía abatida del todo… ¿sería por la incertidumbre? No había nada claro...¿era un rechazo o no? Él le ocultaba algo y ella lo sabía ¿o era porque él no había dejado de abrazarla?

. – hoy pasará algo muy importante que no puedo decirte por tu bien. – dijo hablándole sin soltar el abrazo. Hinata se aferró a él también buscando fuerzas para no sucumbir ante las lágrimas. – depende de lo que hoy suceda, seré yo quien te busque...es lo más probable...pero en caso de que eso no ocurra, Hinata, prométeme que serás feliz. – pidió serio mientras limpiaba las rebeldes lágrimas que ya empezaban a salir.

. – t-te lo prometo Naruto-kun. – dijo además asintiendo.

. – estás guapísima. – añadió sonriéndole. – y además muy sexy. - provocando que ella en lugar de sonrojarse riera.

. – gracias Naruto-kun.

. – ya no te quito más tiempo. – dijo mirando que el sol empezaba a salir. - te veré pronto. Te lo prometo. – la chica solo asintió. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró por la puerta y observó el horizonte.

. - _hoy hará un día soleado_. - pensó mientras caminaba en dirección a casa contemplando la salida del astro. - _te extraño, Hinata._

* * *

El autor: ¡Hola!... Soy GABBHO….

…

…

Me odio… odio que la gente me haga esperar con las actualizaciones de sus fics y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo (desprecio total) examenes finales, matriculas, selectividad, esperar notas, pegarme la fiesta padre... excusas y mas excusas XD

Bueno como ya expliqué al inicio del capitulo, con cada review, fav o follow, mis ojos brillan de emoción así que eso… no seáis tímidos y dejadme un review comentando si os gustó o no el capítulo, si no entendisteis algo, o lo que sea ¡GRACIAS!

Aquí el resumen y el avance:

En este episodio hemos presenciado la primera misión conjunta de los hermanos Uchiha y al parecer Itachi está muy impresionado del poder que posee Sasuke y por otro lado hemos visto interactuar al ninja con sus compañeros que van al colegio y el primer encuentro de éste con la Hinata de ese mundo. ¡Pobre Naruto! ¡no sabe qué hacer con la pobre de Hinata! Ver como el amor de su vida sufre de esa manera y él no pueda corresponderle… sin duda daría una paliza a su otro yo en cuanto le vea.

Más adelante conoceremos un poco el roll entre la hermandad de la nube roja y la mafia del sanguinario Shimura Danzo además de la batalla que librarán para hacerse con la última parte del ritual. Además, también veremos cómo se desenvuelve Namikaze en la aldea bajo el cuidado de Hinata. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Un viaje revelador "La batalla final "


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La batalla final

Los rayos del sol pegaban con fuerza sobre el rostro del joven Namikaze dando señal de que era hora de ponerse en pie y pensar en algo que hacer mientras dura su estancia en el nuevo mundo.

Después de que su otro yo partiera junto con Sasuke, muchos pensamientos le inundaron otra vez la cabeza _¿y si no lo logran? ¿moriré? ¿Por qué a mí?_... Las preguntas bombardeaban su mente y no cesó hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, encontrarse con unos característicos ojos perla que decían que todo iba a salir bien y no se preocupara por nada.

Dejó de calentarse la cabeza al escuchar un poco de jaleo en lo que parecía ser la cocina del apartamento del joven ninja. Se dispuso a ver quién era.

. - ¿Hina? – preguntó al ver a la atareada chica mientras preparaba un banquete en lugar de un desayuno.

. – Hola Naruto-kun. – saludó sonriente la chica. – debes tener mucha hambre enseguida…

. – Hina enserio no tienes por qué hacer… - se detuvo debido al olor que desprendía… todo…(sí, tenía hambre)

. – no es ninguna molestia. Naruto-kun me dijo que cuidara de Naruto-kun. – terminó esto último con una risita (había hecho… una especie de chiste).

Minutos después ambos se encontraban desayunando uno en frente del otro. El chico Namikaze rompió el silencio.

. – ¿qué es… que me recomiendas que haga hoy?

. - ¿a qué te refieres Naruto-kun?

. – bueno… no me apetece estar todo el día aquí encerrado´ttebayo.

. – mmm… - pensó la chica. El Hokage no le había dado ningún tipo de orden al respecto, ¿ _sería mejor preguntarle?_ Pensó. – si quieres podemos ir con Hokage-sama. Él nos dirá qué es lo más recomendable.

. - ¿hace falta preguntarle?

. – supongo que sí Naruto-kun.

. – Ah… - entrecerró los ojos. – tu… ¿tienes algo que hacer? Me gustaría acompañarte. – dijo el muchacho despreocupadamente. La chica se sonrojó un poco pues hoy tenía el día libre y le había pillado el gustillo a hacer punto. Esta vez su reto era tejer todo un jersey para el rubio de sus sueños.

. – mmmmm… B-bueno… - se limitó a decir la chica.

. – vamos Hina… no querrás que me aburra… ¡no molestaré`ttebayo!. La chica lo meditó un poco y prefirió dejar lo del punto para otra ocasión.

. – que… ¿Qué te apetece hacer Naruto-kun?

. – mmmm… - pensó Namikaze. – pues la verdad no lo sé… ¿Qué se suele hacer normalmente?

. – pues… - pensó en lo de hacer puntO Y definitivamente no era lo más rentable. - e-entrenar…mmm… ¡para hacernos más fuertes! – terminó por decir.

. – ¡pues a entrenar dattebayo!

Hinata había decidido llevar a Naruto a los campos de entrenamiento. Pensaba en alguien más para hacerlo más dinámico pero no sabía quién podía estar libre en estos momentos. Pensó en sus compañeros Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, ellos le ayudarían.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban ya en los campos de entrenamiento y al final solo estaban disponibles Kiba y su perro ninja Akamaru.

. – No sabía que un perro podía hacer tales cosas jajajaja. – decía divertido e impresionado después de una demostración del "Gatsuga".

. – y eso que no has visto nada aun Naruto ¿cierto Akamaru? – fardó Inuzuka a lo que su perro respondía con un ladrido aprobador. – entonces dime Naruto, ahora eres un ser debilucho ¿no? Jejejej. – comentó mientras crujía sus nudillos. –

. - ¿Q-qué? – respondió indignado el aludido.

. – !Kiba-kun!. – reprendió Hinata.

. – lo sé lo sé solo bromeaba jajajajaja.

. – y Hina ¿Tu que sabes hacer?

. – yo pues… - pensó la chica. No sabía por dónde empezar pero, ya que Naruto-kun se lo estaba pidiendo, quería demostrarle a su chico… bueno a su Naruto de otro mundo, que ella era fuerte. Quería impresionarle.

. – ¡Ahí va Hinata! – alertó Kiba quien, derrepente, lanzó a gran velocidad 3 kunais en dirección a la chica aprovechando su descuido intencionadamente. Ésta sin ninguna dificultad, con un suave y rápido movimientos de sus manos desvió las armas en todas las direcciones.

Momentos después miró la cara de espasmo del rubio y la boca muy abierta.

. - ¡INCREIBLE! –Exclamó, pero en realidad, se había llevado un susto. Así de repente Kiba arremetió peligrosamente contra Hinata y ella reaccionó naturalmente con sus manos descubiertas. _Ella es impresiónate._ Pensó.

. – Hinata domina el Juken, la rama del Taijutsu que se centra en el desarme del oponente sin emplear la fuerza. – ilustró Kiba.

. – ¡Hina eres increíble! – alagó a la chica y ella respondió con un sonrojo.

. – ¡NARUTO-NIICHAN! – gritó alguien al mismo tiempo que llegaba de un salto a donde se encontraban los ninjas. Era un chico mucho más joven que ellos.

. – e-eh… Hola… - fue lo único que pudo decir Namikaze al ver al muchacho. No le conocía de nada. Miró primero a Hinata y después a Kiba buscando respuesta.

. – Hola Konohamaru-kun. – saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

. – ¿Cómo estas Hinata-san? Kiba-nii?

. -entrenando un poco ya sabes

. – eso es bueno jejej…. ¡NARUTO-NIICHAN! ¿CUANDO TE HA CRECIDO EL PELO TAN RAPIDO?

. - ¿eh?... jejejeje… - fue lo único que articulo mientras le rodaba una gota.

. – y… te noto… cambiado… - dijo el joven Sarutobi escudriñándole de más cerca.

Después de un intercambio de miradas, Hinata procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. Ella comentó que no habría ningún problema ya que, aquí, ellos dos mantenían una relación de amistad muy estrecha.

. - ¿Cómo puedes no haber conocido a tu eterno rival Naruto-niichan? – replicó Konohamaru con decepción una vez terminado el relato. – espera…eso quiere decir que… ¡POR FIN PODRÉ DARTE UNA PALIZA!

. – ¡ASI ES KONOHAMARU! – animó Kiba.

. – ¡un momento! – dijo Hinata colocándose entre el joven Sarutobi y Namikaze. – No puedo permitirlo Konohamaru-kun, éste Naruto-kun no es un shinobi y…

. – Hina… - habló Naruto interrumpiendo a la chica, ella se giró hacia él y éste la tomo de los hombros mientras acortaban distancias. – sé que eres increíblemente fuerte además de guapa. – continuó Namikaze adoptando una actitud de interesante y había causado sensación en la chica puesto que se había sonrojado mucho por lo de que ella era increíble, guapa y por tenerlo cerca. – pero… No puedo dejar que ese "criajo" me desafíe.

. - ¿Qué me has llamado? – preguntó konohamaru sin entender lo que había dicho.

. – Vamos niño, ¡enséñame lo que sabes hacer!

. – prepárate Naruto de otro mundo-Niichan.

Quizá habría bastado con tan solo un golpe del joven ninja pero, la velocidad con la que arremetía al estudiante Namikaze era abrumadora y al menos golpeó 8 veces con un increíble taijutsu antes de que el rubio cayera al suelo inconsciente. Pero ocurrió algo más que un simple desmayo.

. - JA JA JA

. – AHHHH¡ pero… ¿qué? – Intentó escudriñar algo entre esa eterna oscuridad y la procedencia de esa siniestra voz.

. – ¿Has perdido contra ese mocoso? – preguntó la voz mientras tomaba una gigantesca figura.

. – pero que… ¿Quién eres? – preguntó esta vez Naruto. – mejor dicho… ¿Qué eres dattebayo?

. – Cierto jajajajajjajja mi nombre es Kurama, el Bijuu más fuerte. - respondió osado.

. – ¡AAAAAAH! Eres la razón por la que odiaban a mi yo de este mundo y la razón de la que mis padres aquí estén muertos. – soltó sin más. Su otro yo le había puesto al día de la situación.

. – ¡UGH… si lo dices así... – dijo con un poco de deje de arrepentimiento, pero manteniendo esa postura de orgulloso y poderoso zorro que era.

. – suena fatal ya lo sé...yo me habría maldecido, pero cuéntame, ¿Dónde estoy?

. – en tu subconsciente. El "criajo" te ha dejado noqueado.

. – no me lo puedo creer… - dijo mirando al suelo. – bueno… ¿y por qué estás aquí?

. – yo tan solo soy chakra. Naruto selló gran parte de mi energía dentro de ti.

. – ya veo…

. – básicamente soy el que te mantendrá con vida mientras tu otro yo esté de vuelta. - Informó.

. – entiendo… ¡gracias eh…! – Namikaze aún no se había hecho con su nombre.

. – Kurama. Que no se te olvide. – respondió el zorro con los ojos cerrados. – ahora creo que tu novia está intentando que no te mueras JAJAJAJA.

. – JA JA JA que gracioso eres… - dijo entre sonrojado y sarcástico.

. – Nos vemos al rato, Namikaze Naruto.

Después de la charla con el chakra del zorro de nueve colas, Naruto había vuelto en sí. al menos podría decir que era el desmayo más raro que había tenido.

. – espera… espera Hinata, parece que ya abre los ojos… - se oía la voz de Kiba.

. – creo… que me emocioné mucho jejeje… - se sinceró el rubio.

. – Naruto-kun no fue una buena idea. – dijo con reprobación.

. – Tío… lo sé… disculpa Hina. – se incorporó un poco. – pero ha estado genial enano jajaja. – rió rascándose la nuca. – sin duda todos sois impresionantes. – todos rieron.

Y así pasaron las horas, Naruto aprendió un poco de técnicas de taijutsu, a utilizar las herramientas ninjas y a descubrir un poco más el roll de sus amigos en ese extraño y bélico mundo.

. – bueno chicos, yo tengo que ir a ver al hokage-sama. – informó Kiba. – tenemos una misión por cumplir. – concluyó rascando la cabeza del enorme perro blanco.

. – yo igual tengo una misión. -dijo Konohamaru. - Ebisu-sensei debe estar esperando.

. - ¿puedo ir también? – preguntó motivado el joven rubio mirando a Kiba y a Konohamaru después de haber aprendido un poco lo básico.

. – no creo que sea buena idea Naruto. – contestó Kiba. - Tendríamos que hablar con hokag…

. – no es buena idea Naruto-kun. Debemos esperar ya que en cualquier momento podrían regresar Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun. – habló la chica cogiéndole del brazo.

. – bueno debo irme. ¡sigue entrenando Naruto! – se despidió Kiba.

. -Nos vemos chicos.

Ambos se perdieron entre los árboles. Naruto se quedó un momento ensimismado pensando otra vez y Hinata se percató de ello.

. – Naruto-kun… ¿quieres volver a casa? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

. – No Hina… - dijo mirando en dirección a donde se fue Kiba. Se sentía de alguna manera inútil. Como si fuera una carga para ellos y entonces rectificó. – pero si tienes cosas que hacer, no me queda de otra. No quiero serte una molestia.

. – P-para nada Naruto-kun. – respondió la chica, lo último que quería que pasara era que él piense que a ella le molesta, y era todo lo contrario. – Quiero que tu estancia aquí sea lo más agradable posible y… sinceramente… lo que pasa es que…

. – ¿El que Hina? – preguntó ya prestándole atención a la chica.

. – sé que te preocupa mucho la situación actual y… no sé qué debo hacer para ayudarte. – dijo agachando la cabeza. Naruto dio la espalda a la chica.

. – enserio Hina… no tienes que hacer nada por mi…

. – T-te equivocas. – interrumpió, pero él siguió de espaldas. - yo…

. – sé que él te dijo que te hicieras cargo de mí, pero de veras no hace falta dattebayo. – a Hinata solo se le ocurrió una cosa, una idea… un sitio. Se armó con todo el valor que pudo y cogió la mano del chico.

. – ven…

. - ¿p-pero q-qué?

. – sígueme Naruto-kun.

El camino duró al menos diez minutos. Tiempo en el cual no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Solo él se dejaba guiar sin dejar de mirar la mano de ella que no soltaba la suya. El muchacho sintió mariposas, un sonrojo leve. El contacto con ella era extrañamente bueno.

Había pasado el tiempo necesario para que Namikaze se dé cuenta de donde estaban.

. – Naruto-kun… éste es el monte de los Hokage. – dijo ella soltando las manos.

. – Y-y… ¿por qué me has traído aquí? – preguntó mirando sus pies, con las manos en los bolsillos y ocultando su sonrojo.

. – fíjate bien Naruto-kun, en esta montaña están tallados los rostros de aquellos héroes que han protegido durante generaciones a esta aldea, a su gente, y ésta les admira y respeta. – dijo observando las vistas de toda la aldea. - Éste es el sueño de Naruto-kun. Cuando le observaba frustrado o deprimido miraba hacia aquí y se armaba de valor y entrenaba cada vez más duro para ser más fuerte y… yo me emocionaba por él y hacia que yo también me esforzara.

. - ¿Por qué me cuentas esto Hina? – preguntó el rubio, lo único que hacía era sentirse aún más inútil.

. - Naruto-kun ha sido una persona muy importante para mí y… haré todo lo posible para que él esté bien.

. – gracias Hina… - dijo acercándose a la barandilla y observaba el paisaje de la aldea. - sé que muchas veces lo he deseado, pero… no quiero volver a sentirme solo nunca más… - lo dijo aún con la mirada perdida y sin pensarlo. No es que hubiera estado solo allí. Había estado con su otro yo, o con Sakura o en estos momentos con Hinata pero, esa no era su gente aunque hubieran sido muy amables con él. Extrañaba a sus padres, a sus amigos… sentía que nunca los volvería a ver. Pensaba en su otro yo en cómo demonios había hecho para poder vivir sin sus padres

. – no lo estas… ni lo estarás… yo… y-yo siempre estaré c-contigo…- dijo ella sonrojándose.

. - ¿siempre? – dijo él mirándole más ilusionado que incrédulo.

. - ¿E-eh? P-pues... s-sí Naruto-kun. – el chico la abrazó de repente y ella correspondió.

Mientras en la otra dimensión...

. – está todo listo Yahiko. – informó Sasori. Había mucho revuelo en la base de la hermandad. Todos preparaban sus equipos de asalto los cuales consistían en trajes con chalecos antibalas en el interior, armas, explosivos y dispositivos de comunicación. Se disponían a ocupar los transportes los cuales eran dos furgonetas y una moto de alta cilindrada.

. – bien entonces. – contestó el líder.

. – Itachi-san ha dicho que Danzo y sus hombres acaban de llegar a los muelles y al parecer pretende mover la mercancía a uno de sus barcos. – esta vez informó Kisame.

. – ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer entonces. Los Uchiha están en los muelles. Por lo tanto, el equipo de Nagato pasará a por Naruto mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de los guardias. – dijo Yahiko. Nos reuniremos en la entrada y procederemos.

. – entendido. -respondieron a unísono.

El equipo de Nagato consistía en Kisame y Hidan, el equipo de Yahiko eran Konan y Kakuzu mientras Deidara y Sasori ocuparían la motocicleta. El plan estaba elaborado a la perfección el cual iba desde la entrada a la zona restringida y vigilada por hombres de Danzo, el plan de asalto y el plan de huida. Los grupos se dividieron para proceder.

. – ¿Todo listo chicos? – preguntó el rubio por la ventana del vehículo cuando estos llegaron a la zona residencial donde vivían los Namikaze.

. – así es Naruto, sube y te explicaremos el plan mientras vamos de camino. – Dijo Nagato.

. - ¿y Sasuke? - preguntó nuevamente.

. – él ya está allí. – le respondió Kisame. – toma.

. – y esto qué es?

. – es para que tu cuerpo no acabe como un colador, capullo. – dijo Hidan mientras afilaba un muy pulido machete. – es un chaleco antibalas.

. – pero…

. – aquí nos apañamos para matarnos sin necesidad de chakras y rollos ninjas. – explicó Kisame.

. – está bien. – dijo el rubio colocándose el protector. – ¿por qué Danzo está escondiendo "el elemento más difícil"?. ¿De qué se trata?

. – es un pequeño… una especie de prisma el cual hará de conector entre tu chakra y la técnica de sellado. Los ejecutaremos en la dimensión donde te encontraste con Itachi y allí tú, tu otro yo y Sasuke recibiréis el ritual para poder volver a vuestro mundo sin que muráis. – Explicó Nagato. – Danzo sabe que estáis aquí, que Sasuke venció fácilmente a sus hombres y está al tanto de que necesitáis volver. Por ello ha tomado las precauciones necesarias para evitar que se la arrebatemos.

. -Entiendo. – Dijo Naruto. – ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

. – bueno el plan es el siguiente…

Por otro lado...

. – Hidan informa que ya tienen a Naruto-kun. Empecemos. – dijo Konan.

. – muy bien. – respondió Yahiko. – Kakuzu, Deidara.

. – entendido.

. – _Entendido. Cambio._ – contestó Deidara por el walkie. La furgoneta y la motocicleta se encontraban ocultas a los guardias detrás de unos conteiners.

Éstos dos, con sigilo y destreza, treparon por encima con el objetivo de eliminarlos y permitir el paso sin levantar muchas sospechas. El resto del equipo esperaba la señal.

. – _Liquidados. Cambio. –_ era la voz de Kakuzu confirmando que era hora de pasar a la siguiente parte del plan.

. – Entendido. – respondió konan. – El equipo de Nagato ya esta aquí. Vamos a ello.

Los vehículos se movieron despacio, los dejarían cerca y por lo demás se moverían a pie.

Una vez preparados, esperaban la señal de los Uchiha para asaltar el tinglado. Esta no se hizo esperar más.

. – _Los hombres de Danzo tienen cubierto nuestro objetivo con su mercancía. Es mala idea atacar ahora que la están cargando al barco. Habrá que esperar a que esté toda embarcada, eliminar a los guardias lo más rápido posible y luego asaltar el barco. Jugamos con ventaja de fuerzas. Cambio. –_ Informó Itachi.

. – Ok Uchiha. – respondió Sasori. Todo el equipo (menos los Uchiha que se encontraban dentro de la cabina de una de las grúas de carga) se encontraban preparados para el asalto entre los conteiners, procurando evitar ser vistos.

. – ¿a qué mercancía se refiere? – preguntó el ninja.

. – un producto ilegal que comercian por la ciudad con el fin de subvencionar todo el percal éste. – explicó Kakuzu. – empezó todo como un gremio que decían apoyar a los trabajadores de la ciudad, pero, ahora es prácticamente una mafia ya que extorsionan a otros comerciantes, gozan de contactos con la policía la cual les hace la vista gorda a cambio de un trozo del pastel. En fin, que lo nuestro está en una de esas cajas.

. – ya veo… _qué bien nos vendría ahora un byakugan. -_ pensó el ninja.

. – _Sasuke y yo nos colaremos en el barco, vosotros encargaos del muelle. –_ habló itachi.

. – entendido, cambio y corto. – contestó Konan.

. – que empiece el teatro. – dijo Sasori. – Deidara empieza.

. - ¡eso está hecho joder! – respondió desanillando dos granadas de mano para después lanzarlas a sitios estratégicos, es decir la puerta de entrada y otra a los vehículos. – ¡chupaos esa! Jajajaja. – el estallido implicaba empezar el fuego cruzado.

. - ¡Nos asaltan! ¡abrid fuego! – chilló uno de los hombres de Danzo y éstos respondieron.

Con el ajetreo comenzado, los hermanos Uchiha, con mucho sigilo, se las arreglaron para subir a la cubierta de popa que es donde estaban todos.

. – ten mucho cuidado Sasuke. Son muchos. - alertó Itachi.

. – Lo sé. – pero Sasuke ya estaba pensando en un plan. Debía eliminar a los que disparaban desde el barco, debía ser rápido ya que el problema eran esos proyectiles muy rápidos y en muy poco tiempo. Podía ver dichos proyectiles con su Sharingan pero su cuerpo no era tan veloz como para esquivarlos. Lo mejor sería anticiparse a su trayectoria. – Nii-san, necesito que me quites a los de la parte de arriba en cuanto llegue a la cubierta.

. – ¡pero los de la cubierta son muchos más!

. – puedo con ellos. Lo peor será que uno de ellos me alcance con esas armas.

. – está bien.

El ninja dio un gran salto y en el aire lanzó varias shurikens hacia los dos objetivos más lejanos con éxito. Atacaría al tercero que se encontraba más cerca por la espalda así que desenvainó la espada. Con el tercer caído los de arriba se darían cuenta del ataque sorpresa, pero antes de reaccionar, Itachi ya estaba abriendo fuego dando vía libre a Sasuke. Con hábiles movimientos de evasión, el ninja se anticipaba a la trayectoria de las balas y con un corte bastaba para eliminarlos.

Por otro lado, el resto del equipo estaba en dificultades porque, aunque habían tomado por sorpresa a los hombres de Danzo, estos parecían salir por debajo de las piedras. La sorpresa ayudó a abatir a unos cuantos pero ahora que se habían percatado, era difícil darle a alguno ya que todos estaban a cubierto.

. – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esas armas son muy rápidas y no consigo ver nada! – se quejaba Naruto.

. – a esto me refería con que nos las apañamos sin jutsus. – habló kisame mientras disparaba.

En realidad todos hacían lo mismo, es decir, disparar una ráfaga y ocultarse.

. – ¡pues se van a enterar! – dijo el ninja formando el sello. - ¡KAGE BUNSH…!

. – ¡ESPERA! – esta vez era Nagato quien le gritaba. – ¡no gastes ni una sola gota más de tu chakra si es que quieres volver a casa Naruto!

. - ¡joder! – su primo tenía razón pero quería ayudar y sin su equipo ninja no podría hacer nada tampoco. la mochila que le había preparado Hinata la había olvidado por completo. De pronto algo se le ocurrió que quizá sí funcione.

. - ¡joder! ¡joder! ¡joder! – gritó nuevamente el ninja. - ¿por qué no funciona?

. – _esta vez no soy yo, Naruto._

. - ¿Kurama? – el kyubi le hablaba desde su interior pretendiendo las intenciones del muchacho. - ¿entonces qué puede ser?

. – _a ver cómo te lo explico… -_ pensó el zorro. – _tu chakra cada vez se suprime más y más rápido, es difícil intentar entrar en modo sabio al instante. Deberás hacerlo como cuando meditabas. Solo tardarás unos minutos y aún así el chakra no creo que sea ni la mitad de lo que lograbas obtener._

. – con eso me basta. – Naruto se colocó en posición de meditación. – ¡gracias Kurama!

. – ¡maldita sea se nos echan encima! – exclamó cabreado kakuzu al ver que el enemigo les daba poco a poco alcance. – ¿Naruto qué coño haces?

. – Dame un segundo. – respondió tranquilo.

Poco a poco sentía la presencia de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Sasuke, el cual cada vez perdía más y más chakra, Itachi, el equipo y los hombres de Danzo. Pero algo era inusual y se trataba de que le costaba muchísimo reunir chakra de la naturaleza. Al final el semblante y los ojos de un shinobi, el cual ha dominado por completo el sennin-modo, apareció.

. – el resto dejádmelo a mi. – dijo el ninja rubio, se levantó, dio un salto y exclamó. – ¡KAGE-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

. - pero ¿qué pretendes? ¡joder! – gritó Deidara.

. – parece que Naruto ha tenido una idea. ¡Hay que cubrirle! – ordenó Yahiko

Quizá unos 30 clones de sombra aparecieron en el aire, el equipo de la hermandad aprovechó la pequeña distracción mientras miraban al cielo para atacar por sorpresa y buscar nuevas posiciones para avanzar. Los clones de Naruto empezaron a arremeter contra los enemigos. Las balas eran rápidas por lo tanto empezaron a caer, pero también los hombres de danzo apoyados por los de la nube roja y los rasengan de los clones.

A un lado del campo de batalla, Itachi se reunía en cubierta con Sasuke quien ya había abatido a todos. Bueno, a casi todos.

. – Bien pensado Naruto. – susurró Sasuke. – mirando el espectáculo que se estaba armando a poco menos de cien metros de ahí y los clones de sombra de Naruto saltaban a la vista.

. – Naruto-kun no debería malgastar así su energía… - comentó Itachi.

. – te equivocas. Él está usando el chakra de la naturaleza. Así funciona el sen-jutsu.

. - ¡vaya! Naruto-kun es inteligente.

. – sigue siendo un tonto. -concluyó el mejor amigo con una sonrisa oculta.

De pronto, un disparo les advirtió de que todavía no había terminado la contienda y de que no debían confiarse para nada.

. - ¡Sasuke! – gritó el Uchiha mayor al ver que la bala le había cruzado por la espalda y había salido por su pecho.

. – Quien lo diría. – les hablo una voz que apuntaba con un gran calibre y que ambos hermanos conocían.

Sasuke estaba de rodillas mientras Itachi le sujetaba. Estaba sangrando mucho – si es Itachi de la nube roja y su… su hermano el ninja. Después de todo no jugáis con ninguna ventaja viajeros.

El buque empezó a moverse y Danzo, el hombre que se había hecho con todo el monopolio de la ciudad había aparecido sorprendiendo a los hermanos Uchiha e hiriendo de muerte a Sasuke.

tres secuaces de Danzo apuntaban desde la parte de arriba del barco a esperas de la orden para abrir fuego contra los hermanos.

. – ¡Danzo maldito! – gritó Itachi furioso. solo se habían descuidado un momento.

. – admito que ha sido toda una sorpresa la que habéis montado. – continuó hablando mirando la verdadera lucha que se libraba en el muelle, pero sin dejar de apuntarles con su arma. – no me la esperaba...De todos modos, tengo conmigo el prisma y si solo estáis vosotros… - se detuvo mirando a Sasuke. – solo quedas tú. – refiriéndose a Itachi. les dió la espalda y dijo. – acabadlos.

el sonido que provenía de las armas automáticas hizo que Danzo se despreocupara. pero se estaba prolongando demasiado.

. - ¡¿pero qué…?! – exclamó uno de los escoltas y fue suficiente para que el líder se diese la vuelta y volver para encontrar una especie de tórax esquelético y de color púrpura que rodeaba a los hermanos. Además, dos de sus hombres habían caído al parecer por disparos del mayor de los Uchihas. Esto no detuvo a Danzo el cual pidió refuerzos y huyó de allí.

. – ¡Sasuke! ¡joder…!

. – no te preocupes por mí. – habló el menor incorporándose con un poco de dificultad. Aun el susano´o imperfecto estaba activado. – yo me ocupo de Danzo. – dijo mirando a dos lanchas inflables que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Itachi hizo lo mismo e interpretó enseguida el plan, es decir, evitar que se acerquen al barco.

El susano´o de Sasuke sacó una mano y con un revés destrozó el lugar en donde se había escondido el último enemigo.

Deshizo la técnica mostrando cada vez más que ésta le había pasado factura, pero, era necesario si querían salir ambos con vida. Itachi recogió uno de los fusiles de asalto de un abatido y empezó a abrir fuego a los refuerzos de Danzo. Sasuke fue en su búsqueda.

En los muelles los clones de Naruto habían resultado de mucha utilidad ya que por un lado habían igualado en número a los hombres de Danzo, es decir, atacaban de manera kamikaze y ayudaban al resto de equipo a atacar por sorpresa. La munición empezaba a escasear en ambos bandos así que habían secciones donde las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo habían comenzado. Naruto en eso tenía ventaja.

Para sorpresa de todos, una camioneta equipada con una ametralladora empezó a arrasar todo obligando a todo el mundo a ponerse a cubierto. Los clones de Naruto e incluso los pocos sobrevivientes de los hombres de Danzo eran alcanzados por los proyectiles.

. - ¡maldita sea Konan! – exclamó Yahiko protegiendo a la chica. Había sido alcanzada en la pierna.

La implacable arma parecía no quedarse sin munición nunca y Naruto ya no disponía más del sen-jutsu. Todo eran sorpresas y las tornas cambiaban rápidamente entre los dos grupos rivales. Ésta vez parecía favorecer al equipo de la nube, puesto que el sonido característico de un helicóptero se oía cada vez más cerca hasta que fue visible para todos y empezó a acribillar el vehículo hasta dejarlo totalmente fuera de combate. La persona responsable se dejó ver.

* * *

El autor: ¡Hola! Soy GABBHO. Sé que he tardado muuucho... pero... al menos puedo decir que está casi terminado todo jejeje espero os haya gustado XDD... bueno el avance:

Al parecer, en el capítulo que viene podremos ver cómo termina esta difícil e inesperada contienda y dos nuevos personajes importantes aparecerán para inclinar la balanza a favor de los de la Hermandad.

No os perdáis el capitulo final de Un viaje revelador: Vuelta a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

. – ¡Es el inspector Shisui! – exclamó Kisame. El Uchiha se comunicó por el manos libres con el líder de la nube roja.

. – _Yahiko-san ¿y mis primos?_

 _. –_ Shisui-san, están ahora mismo en la embarcación en busca de Danzo. – respondió el líder señalando el barco que se alejaba cada vez más.

. – _entendido. –_ confirmó ordenando así al piloto que siguiera el barco.

. – creí que nunca vendría. Joder – dijo Deidara ya más relajado encendiéndose un cigarro y sentándose en el suelo.

. – creíste que no necesitábamos de su ayuda. Hijo de perra... – Comentó Hidan sin dejar de mirar su cuchillo.

. – Bah…- concluyó el rubio quitándole importancia.

El grupo de tierra se juntó para evaluar la situación. Por un lado, Konan estaba herida pero no de gravedad y Naruto miraba a lo lejos el barco que cada vez se alejaba más. solo quedaba esperar.

. – Uchiha Shisui… - habló para sí mismo Naruto.

. – es el primo de Sasuke e Itachi-san. Uno de los pocos a los que Danzo no ha podido comprar. – comentó Kisame quien le había oído.

Ya en el navío, Sasuke había dado alcance a Danzo en la cubierta de proa y éste daba la espalda al ninja.

. – parece ser que eres como una garrapata en cualquier dimensión. Danzo.

. - Jaja…- rio aun dándole la espalda. – estás en las últimas como veo.

. – me queda fuerza suficiente para poder eliminarte. Otra vez. – comentó sasuke.

. – la estirpe de mi familia… todos han sido guerreros. – decía a la vez que desenfundaba una katana. - Veamos qué más sabes hacer. – y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke con gran habilidad.

El ninja esquivó el primer corte y aprovechó para desenvainar la suya también y bloquear el segundo ataque. Concluyó en que no sería necesario gastar lo poco de chakra que le quedaba por lo tanto debería vencer a Danzo solo a cuerpo a cuerpo.

Éste tenía razón, Danzo sabía luchar y no le costaba tanto esfuerzo esquivar o bloquear los ataques del ninja. Aunque sasuke era más fuerte físicamente, el empuñar su arma solo con la mano que le quedaba, la fuerza se igualaba con los ataques de Danzo el cual empuñaba su arma con las dos. Sumando ésto, su fuerza física se reducía poco a poco al estar herido.

Sasuke bloqueó un corte frontal y lo apartó con una patada en el pecho que mandó a Danzo varios metros. Seguido, el ninja, dio un salto para acortar distancias y atravesar el cuerpo del líder mafioso pero lo esquivo además de cortar a sasuke en un costado a la altura de las costillas. Ahora era él quien estaba en el suelo y de espaldas. El viejo intentó el mismo ataque pero el Uchiha se apartó con agilidad, cortó el torso de Danzo desde la clavicula hasta el abdomen y giró sobre sí mismo para cortar una de sus piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Al querer evitar la caída se apoyó con la espada pero sasuke cortó la muñeca de éste de cuajo haciéndole caer por completo. Por último, el barco se había detenido.

. – eso es todo. Danzo-san. Habló una voz a espaldas de Sasuke y éste se giró.

. – jaja… Inspector Uchiha Shisui. – rio, aunque con un poco de dificultad aun postrado en el suelo. – ¿cree que esto se termina aquí? ¿con mi muerte? Jaja…

El refuerzo de Shisui se había encargado de ayudar a Itachi evitando así que los hombres de Danzo llegaran al barco.

. – espera Sasuke. – dijo el hermano mayor pasando su brazo para que éste se apoyara y pudiera mantenerse en pie.

. – no lo sé Danzo-san… - dijo apuntándole con su arma e Itachi hizo lo mismo. -

. - usted ha extorsionado a familias enteras, ha llenado las calles de drogas sin hablar de los asesinatos bajo su nombre y aun así no tiene suficiente, quiere el control dimensional. – intervino Itachi.

. – esto no acabará aquí Uchihas – contestó. – y fue lo último que dijo puesto que Itachi y Shisui abrieron fuego dejando completamente sin vida a Danzo.

. – Volvamos todos a casa. – concluyó el Inspector Shisui contemplando el inmóvil cadáver.

Mientras en los muelles...

El equipo estaba a la expectativa de los Uchiha ya que el barco estaba de vuelta dando a entender que la misión había sido un éxito pero, por otro lado, dos vehículos negros cuatro por cuatro se habían acercado donde antes se había librado la batalla y esto llamó la atención de todos.

Un hombre de traje, gafas oscuras y un distinguido cabello blanco fue el primero en bajar de uno de los vehículos.

. – veo que era cierto que Shisui-kun se había adelantado. – habló quitándose las gafas.

. - ¿¡ERO-SENNIN!? – exclamó exaltado por la aparición de su padrino y maestro.

. – ¡vaya! Pero que cambiado estas, Naruto. – dijo acercándose al muchacho y tomándole por los hombros para susurrarle al oído. - ¡no me llames así delante de mis hombres muchacho!

. - ¿eh…? – Naruto miró a su alrededor y pues era cierto, los hombres que venían con él se reían y comentaban por lo bajo. Incluso los de la hermandad.

. – Jiraiya-sensei, era necesario hacerlo ahora o sino Danzo se habría escapado. – informó Yahiko quien se había acercado a los dos.

. – lo sé lo sé, pero, recordad que no sois una entidad autorizada para este tipo de actos. – reprochó mirando alrededor y contemplar mejor la panorámica bélica que se había llevado a cabo. - ¡maldita sea si parece que hubiera habido una guerra! -

. – lo sentimos sensei. – se disculpó el líder agachando la cabeza.

. – de todos modos, os estoy agradecido por haber ayudado a Naruto. – dijo mirando al chico aun con una mano en su hombro, el ninja sonrió como un niño pues estaba muy feliz de verle nuevamente con vida, además, de que se estaba preocupando por él. Le hubiera gustado decirle lo agradecido que estaba por todo lo que había enseñado en el mundo ninja y, al menos…, despedirse, pero esta vez sí lo haría, aunque no se tratase del mismo.

Minutos después el barco ya estaba nuevamente encallado, Sasuke y Konan recibían atención médica y los hombres bajo el mando de Jiraiya registraban la mercancía en busca del artefacto que necesitaban para llevar a cabo el ritual a la vez que clasificaban las pruebas que usarían para justificar el asalto pues él prometió que se encargaría de todos los procedimientos legales con tal de que ellos no se vean afectados negativamente.

. – bueno… cuéntame cómo va todo por el mundo ninja Naruto. – comentó Jiraiya. Ambos estaban un poco apartados viendo el amanecer. Los sentimientos de Uzumaki volvieron a causar sensación ya que ninguno de aquellos que pertenecían a este mundo y que eran conscientes de que él no lo era, le había hecho esa pregunta. – ¿mi otro ahijado está bien?

. – me cercioré de que estuviera bien antes de venir aquí y… bueno… las cosas en el mundo ninja… mejor de lo han estado antes`ttebayo… - dijo esto último mirando al suelo. - ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

. – la posición en la que me encuentro me ha permitido descubrir muchos de los misterios que rigen nuestro mundo muchacho y… tuve un encuentro con Uchiha Obito de tu mundo jajaja… un chico realmente perdido y sumido en el odio…

. – lo sé…pero eso no responde a mi pregunta ero-sennin. – dijo mirándole.

. – jaja simplemente lo sé Naruto… - comentó rascándose la cabeza. – sé todo lo que has tenido que pasar… todos los seres queridos que has visto morir… la soledad… por eso quería saber cómo lo has conseguido, saber cómo le iba a mi ahijado el héroe. – terminó la frase y cruzaron miradas.

. – pues…- empezó volviendo a mirar el horizonte. – supongo que con mucho entrenamiento y… personas que han creído en mi… y amigos que han valido la pena. – dijo esto mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba Sasuke quien recibía cuidados de su hermano Itachi. – y pues cómo me va… sí he perdido a personas importantes, pero… he ganado a otras también… ya no me siento solo como antes.

. – Kushina me habló de una chica jeje. – dijo esto levantando el meñique.

. -¿E-eh? – se ruborizó un poco.

. – y está… ¡ya sabes! ¿dotada? – preguntó haciendo gestos como si él tuviera pechos.

. - ¡ERO-SENNIN! – dijo esto gritando y con la cara roja pues se había imaginado a Hinata en… - !NUNCA VAS A CAMBIAR!

. - ¡de acuerdo! ¡de acuerdo! Jajaja – rio, pero luego se puso serio. - ¿la quieres?

. – por supuesto. – dijo sin vacilar. – ella cuida mucho de mí… demasiado diría yo jajaja

. – me alegra oír eso chico. – dijo sincero y aliviado.

. – Shishou… - continuó el ninja llamando completamente la atención de Jiraiya. Nunca le había llamado así. – yo quería… aunque sé que no eres realmente el mismo… - se detuvo.

. – la esencia es la misma Naruto. Eso no cambia.

. – pues… cuando supe que habías muerto yo… no pude decirte cuan agradecido estaba por todo lo que has hecho por mí y… que gracias a ello soy la persona soy... – ambos miraban el sol a punto de ocultarse. - Gracias por creer en mí...

. – yo sé que… él lo sabía y que estaría tan orgulloso como lo estoy yo de ti. – cruzaron miradas nuevamente y Naruto volvió a reír como un niño.

. – Naruto, es hora de irnos. – se había acercado Sasuke y ambos se dieron la vuelta. – ya encontraron el prisma.

. – está bien`ttebayo. – dijo el ninja poniéndose de pie. – estás para el arrastre Sasuke jaja. – bromeó mirando los vendajes que tenía debido al disparo y a los cortes hechos por Danzo. – has perdido condición.

. – cállate. – dijo sin más dándole la espalda mientras iban a reunirse con los demás.

Ya en los vehículos, hablaron sobre el procedimiento final el cual consistía en realizar los preparativos para el ritual final. Los de la hermandad de la nube roja se encargarían de ello pero tardaría unas horas además que querían realizar estudios sobre su funcionamiento para aprovecharlos si ocurre una situación similar y estar preparados.

Esto también sería una oportunidad para asistir a un evento donde los Uchiha eran requeridos, es decir, el cumpleaños de Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke e Itachi.

. – sólo serán un par de horas. – comentó Itachi a Sasuke y Naruto. Se encontraban ya en la base. - Kushina-san me ha preguntado que dónde estabas así que supongo que también tendrás que asistir.

. – está bien. – contestó el rubio. Sería una oportunidad para despedirse de ellos. - ¿Sasuke tu…?

. – a diferencia de ti, mi otro yo sí se encuentra en este mundo. Yo me quedaré aquí a esperarte. – finalizó. Itachi se sintió muy mal por su hermano, pero tenía razón.

. – Naruto-kun debes ir a casa a prepararte.

. – está bien.

Minutos mas tarde...

Ya en la residencia Namikaze, Kushina recibía al ninja con un golpe en la cabeza.

. - ¿por qué últimamente desapareces y no dices a dónde vas jovencito? – preguntó la mujer-demonio peliroja. - ¡vas a matarme de un infarto uno de estos días!

. – lo siento mamá. – respondió el chico sobándose el chichón mientras le rodaba una gota de sudor. Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a decirle a nadie donde iba pues no tenía unos padres a quien decírselo.

. – ve a ducharte y a cambiarte que parece que has estado en la guerra dattebane. – ordenó. - ¡mira nada más tu ropa!

. – ¡v-voy! – respondió mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

. - ¡MINATO! . – chilló aun cabreada. - ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR LISTO!

. – Y lo estoy cariño. – dijo despreocupadamente el rubio mayor desde el piso de arriba. – siempre esperamos por ti.

. - ¿e-eh? ¡s-sí! – respondió dándose cuenta de que era cierto, aún le hacía falta prepararse.

Un poco más tarde, en la casa de los Uchiha, había mucho movimiento. Gente saludándose, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo mientras una figura que no se pudo resistir, observaba desde el parque que daba al frente. Había muchas personas, pero pudo distinguir caras conocidas como la de Fugaku y Mikoto, ella era el centro de atención, también distinguió a Itachi, Shisui, Obito, Rin, Jiraiya, Tsunade... lágrimas crueles resbalaron por sus mejillas ablandando su duro corazón. De pronto alguien, que se le había acercado sin que se percatarse, le hizo darse cuenta de que se estaba exponiendo demasiado.

. - ¿Sasu…? – preguntó la voz la cual reconoció a la perfección, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por otra.

. - ¡Sakura-chan viniste!

. - ¡Naruto! – exclamó girándose para ver que se trataba del muchacho rubio y seguidamente se dio la vuelta otra vez.

. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Naruto mirando en dirección a donde Sakura miraba fijamente.

. - ¿no has…? – preguntó también esta vez mirando a todos lados.

. - ¿eh?

. – yo juraría que… nada olvídalo -ella habría jurado que se trataba de él aunque… era distinto. – por cierto, estás muy guapo.

. – gracias Sakura-chan jeje tú también. – contestó el chico y la tomó por el hombro para entrar juntos a la casa. – _Sasuke…_ \- dijo para sí mismo echando un vistazo breve hacia donde estaba su amigo (en el tejado de un edificio a unos metros de ahí) él le devolvió una mirada de agradecimiento. El ninja rubio sabía lo que sentía Sasuke y lo entendía a la perfección.

. – ¿has visto a Sasuke-kun? – preguntó Sakura mientras cruzaban el jardín.

. – ya está adentro.

En la aldea oculta de la Hoja…

. - ¡chicos! – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos haciendo que Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto y Sakura (que estaban cenando en el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku) se dieran media vuelta y miraran a su alrededor en busca del culpable.

. - ¡CHICOS!

. – AAAH! – y ¡PUM! Sakura había reaccionado instintivamente con un puñetazo. - ¡LEE-SAN! – exclamó después de estamparle en la valla que daba enfrente, debido a que Rock Lee apareció colgando boca abajo del techo gritando muy de cerca haciendo que todos se exalten.

Unos minutos después mientras su agresora trataba sus heridas…

. – ¿qué sucede Lee? – preguntó kiba.

. – Hokage-sama quiere ver a Naruto-kun. Creo que se trata de la misión con Sasuke-kun en el otro mundo. – dijo el ninja aun dolorido. Naruto, Sakura y Hinata se dispusieron a ir con el Hokage.

Una vez en la torre…

. – Sasuke nos ha enviado un mensaje. – Habló kakashi.

. - ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó preocupada Sakura.

. – parece ser que la misión ha sido un éxito y tu (refiriéndose a Naruto) debes estar listo para dentro de dos horas según Sasuke. Debemos asegurarnos de vincular el acto al mismo tiempo que ellos.

. – hokage-sama… pero si antes recurrimos a Sasuke-kun para abrir el portal… ¿Cómo lo haremos sin él? – preguntó Hinata.

. – buena pregunta. – dijo mostrando un pergamino a los tres. – gracias a Sasuke, hemos podido crear nuestro propio portal.

. – entiendo. – confirmó la chica aliviada.

. – entonces… ¿podré volver a casa? – habló Namikaze el cual se había quedado mudo por la noticia hasta ahora.

. – así es Naruto. – afirmó el Hokage. – tienes hora y media para prepararte y así procederemos.

. – de acuerdo. - debía pasar por el piso de Naruto si quería recuperar la cartera o de lo contrario su madre le asesinaría.

En el otro mundo…

Bajo la noche en el tejado de un edificio de apartamentos, Sasuke seguía contemplando la fiesta de su madre y, ya más precavido, advirtió de que alguien se acercaba.

. – tranquilo hermano. Somos nosotros. – dijo Itachi mostrándose seguido de Shisui quien traía una pequeña caja.

. - ¿Qué hacéis aqui?

. – Naruto nos dijo que estabas aquí. – habló shisui.

. – ese tonto… - añadió casi en un susurro volviendo a mirar hacia la fiesta.

. - ¿estás bien? – preguntó el hermano mayor.

. – SÍ… es solo que no recordaba haber visto tantos Uchihas juntos… y felices…

. – te entiendo…

. - ¿no deberíais estar allí? – preguntó después de un corto silencio.

. – quizá sea la última vez que te veamos Sasuke-kun. – Dijo esta vez Shisui sacando tres pequeñas botellas de cristal de la caja que traía y las ofreció. - ¿Por qué ibas a estar solo?

Sasuke solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y agradeció.

Cómo envidiaba todo eso, como envidiaba a su yo de ese mundo… era tan diferente de él… despreocupado… no había dolor, ni rencor… una familia como otra cualquiera.

La hora se pasó volando. Los tres Uchiha charlaron y rieron, pero, ya era la hora. Itachi marcó un contacto en su móvil.

. – ¿Sí?

 _. – Naruto-kun es la hora_

. – entiendo. – contestó y colgó. Miró a Sasuke y a Sakura quienes estaban con él.

. – ¿sucede algo? – preguntó el Uchiha.

. – No… tengo algo que hacer.

. – sigo insistiendo en que últimamente estás más raro que de costumbre. – añadió. Naruto hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a localizar a su madre que en ese momento hablaba animadamente con Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke en la mesa grande y después a su padre quien hablaba con Jiraiya y Fugaku a unos metros de la gran sala. Por último, mirar a todos los presentes. Parecían todos felices.

. – ya nos veremos chicos. – dijo sin más para luego ir donde se encontraba su madre.

. - ¿qué quieres decir…? ¿Naruto? – preguntó extrañada Sakura, pero el ya no les oía.

Llegó hasta donde la mujer peliroja y la abrazó por detrás con un nudo en la garganta.

. - ¿qué sucede hijo? – preguntó extrañada por el repentino abrazo.

. – espero no te aburras mucho Naruto-kun. – dijo la señora Uchiha con una sonrisa y un poco apenada.

. – para nada Mikoto-san, es una gran fiesta. – comentó esto último mostrando una sonrisa y dando un beso en la cabeza de su madre. – iré a ver a papa. – y se alejó dejando perpleja a la mujer.

. – qué considerado es Naruto-kun ¿no crees? – preguntó Mikoto.

. – es un buen chico… pero a veces parece querer matarme de un disgusto. – respondió apenada.

Jiraiya vió que el chico se acercaba a ellos con el semblante perdido e intuyó a qué se venía así que cuando estuvo cerca, distrajo a Fugaku con otra conversación.

. – Fugaku, me comentaron que enviarían a un americano que traería información sobre los contactos de Danzo en el extranjero. Parece que con su muerte no todo está solucionado.

. – así es Jiraiya-san, pero no entiendo para qué... Nosotros podemos encargarnos. – dijo algo disgustado mientras bebía de su copa.

Minato miró que Naruto se había acercado y levantaba un puño esperando que chocara con el de él. El Namikaze mayor muy extrañado dudó al ver que el chico le miraba muy serio. Al final chocó el puño.

. - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó después.

. – debo irme. – soltó. Lo dijo de una forma muy madura, de una forma muy confiada de la que no supo por qué, no quiso preguntar a donde se dirigía y ni qué se supone que haría, algo que nunca antes había pasado. ¿Qué era esa sensación?

. – vuelve pronto. – fue lo único que dijo.

. – lo haré. Papá. – y se dio la vuelta mientras Minato contemplaba la espalda de su hijo aun procesando todo eso. Esa sensación se llama orgullo.

Ya al salir una presencia hizo que se detuviera.

. – te echaré de menos Shishou. – dijo de espaldas. – me alegra haber podido verte una vez más.

. – a mí me alegra haberte conocido Naruto. – dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto se dio la vuelta – estoy orgulloso de ti.

. – yo…- intentó decir cuánto le gustaría quedarse, pero el nudo en la garganta era enorme.

. – pero ella estará esperando ansiosa por ti. – se anticipó como si leyera su mente. El chico abrió mucho los ojos y el nudo desapareció. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? ¡era cierto! Pensó.

. – gracias ero-sennin. – dijo sonriendo.

. – vuelve a casa muchacho. – se despidió mirando la llegada del vehículo de Itachi aproximarse.

. – ¡Sí! – respondió dándole la espalda nuevamente para que no viera sus lágrimas.

En la base de la hermandad…

. - Todo listo chicos. – dijo konan. – ¿preparados? – preguntó una vez que Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto estaban posicionados en el centro del círculo el cual los conduciría a "la dimensión del portero" como habían decidido llamarle.

. – sí. – respondieron al unísono. La luz les cubría poco a poco.

. – gracias por toda la ayuda muchachos. – Agradeció Naruto. Algunos sonrieron, otros se despidieron con la mano o al estilo Deidara;

. – nos debes una, ¡joder!

En el mundo ninja…

. – ¡ya empieza! – exclamó Ino Yamanaka al sentir una fuerte energía (ella era la encargada del nuevo pergamino). Habían decidido que la misión se llevaría a cabo en la sala de interrogatorios para prevenir cualquier tipo de contratiempos. Con las instrucciones proporcionadas por la hermandad, habían realizado un "círculo de eventos" parecido al de ellos.

. – Naruto, prepárate. – ordenó Kakashi.

. – lo sé. – dijo respirando hondo mientras tomaba el pergamino que le ofrecía Kakashi. El chico miró a los presentes (el hokage, Shizune, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Hinata) – Yo… quería agradecerles a todos por la hospitalidad y… en general por todo el apoyo dattebayo… sin vosotros ya me habría rendido y… lo más seguro es que haya muerto ese mismo día.

. – para eso estamos los amigos Naruto. – Dijo Sai. Namikaze se sintió muy afortunado.

. – suerte Naruto-kun. – deseó Hinata.

. – ¡Adiós! Naruto-kun. – despidió Lee.

Todos le desearon a Namikaze un feliz viaje de regreso a casa, se puso en el centro del circulo y, siguiendo las instrucciones de Kakashi, abrió el pergamino y una luz le cubrió por completo aturdiéndole como a la anterior vez. Pensó en la última imagen vio, esa en la que todos se despedían de él y le deseaban lo mejor.

. – ya despierta... – dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato. Itachi-niisan. Al abrir los ojos vio la cara de Sasuke, la del ya mencionado y la de su otro yo.

. – ¡estos desmayos me tienen harto joder!. – exclamó poniéndose en pie con dificultad, pero un ¡ZAS! En la nuca le mosqueó aún más. - ¿pero q…? – preguntó, pero se dio cuenta el porqué. – veo que te lo han enseñado ¿eh?

. – sí jajaja. – rio. Sasuke no entendía nada. – tiene gracia cuando no es a mí a quien se lo hacen. Que raros sois dattebayo. – dijo realmente pensativo, puesto que no sabía qué necesidad había de dar un sopapo en la nuca cuando alguien se cortaba el pelo. ¡qué tontería!

. – te queda bien Naruto-kun. – opinó Itachi. – ahora sí que no sé quién es quién jajaja. – rió Itachi ya que ambos tenían ahora el mismo corte de pelo (corto), Namikaze traía ropas de ninja y Uzumaki vestía un traje debido a la fiesta a la que había asistido anteriormente. Ambos rieron.

. – bueno acabemos con esto. – finalizó el Uchiha mayor. – Sasuke.

. – sí. – respondió el menor abriendo el pergamino en el suelo a la vez que lo observaba con el ojo del rinnegan. – ¡KAI!

Al hacer esto, el prisma de las manos de Itachi empezó a levitar a la vez que los sellos (parecidos a los de un jutsu de invocación) lo rodeaban salvo que estos empezaron a moverse violentamente como si de un tornado de sellos se tratase. Los cuatro empezaron a verse atrapados por su fuerza la cual crecía cada vez más y retrocedieron hasta estar lo más fuera de su alcance posible.

. – NARUTO-KUN ¡AHORA!

. - ¿!QUE DEBO HACER¡? – preguntó elevando la voz para que se pueda oír sobre el estruendo que provocaba el jutsu.

. - DOS FUERZAS IGUALES Y OPUESTAS QUE ACTUAN SOBRE UN MISMO OBJETO ¡SE ANULAN! – explicó Itachi. – ¡DEBES ELEVAR TU CHAKRA PARA QUE EL PRISMA LO ABSORVA Y SE NORMALICE! – Naruto asintió y empezó a elevar su energía hasta que su chakra se hizo visible el cual, efectivamente, empezó a ser absorbido por el pequeño prisma.

. - NII-SAN, ¡¿CUANTO ES NECESARIO?! – preguntó Sasuke mientras intentaba no ser absorbido por el torbellino debido a que Naruto se estaba debilitando muy rápidamente.

. – ¡HASTA QUE EL CENTRO SE DEBILITE LO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE NO OS HAGA PEDAZOS! – respondió Itachi.

. - ¿TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR AHÍ? – preguntó esta vez Namikaze. - ¿POR QUÉ?

. – EL RESULTADO, ACTUARÁ COMO UN BORRADOR DE VUESTRAS IDENTIDADES LAS CUALES SE HAN VISTO ALTERADAS AL PASAR DE UNA DIMENSION A OTRA, SERÉIS COMO UN PAPEL EN BLANCO… A LA DIMENSION A LA QUE ENTREIS DESPUES, SERÁ LA DEFINITIVA.

Todos miraban a Uzumaki con preocupación a la vez que intentaban luchar contra el tirón que ejercía el ritual amenazando con destruir su materia.

. – NO TE RINDAS ¡NARUTO! – animó Sasuke al ver que éste ya le costaba mantenerse en pie.

. - ¡KURAMAAA! – gritó el ninja y el chakra visible, antes azul, ahora era de un rojo intenso indicando que se había quedado ya sin chakra y, ahora, el prisma absorbía el del zorro de nueve colas.

Pero esto no era nada bueno puesto que había dejado gran parte de este chakra a su otro yo para evitar que muriera, y el cambio de dimensión le impedía al propio Kurama, de alguna manera crear más. Si no se alcanzaba a normalizar pronto, Naruto moriría y esto dio una idea a Namikaze.

. – ¡NARUTO! – exclamó Namikaze llegando con dificultad hacia su otro yo. – YO NO SE USAR EL CHAKRA, PERO AUN ME QUEDA EL QUE ME DEJASTE. ¿PUEDO HACER ALGO?

. – s-solo… - intentó decir, pero el estruendo de la técnica le impedía a Namikaze oírle.

. - ¿COMO? – preguntó mientras se acercaba más.

. - ¡toca mí espalda! – Namikaze obedeció y parte del aura roja le rodeó también a la vez que se hacía más grande.

. - ¡FUNCIONA! – gritó Itachi. Efectivamente el torbellino perdía más y más fuerza hasta el punto que no era necesario gritar.

. – buena idea´ttebayo. – felicitó su otro yo aún desde el suelo. Namikaze sonrió.

Ese era el resultado, la energía, junto con el prisma en el centro, había creado un "toroide" que casi cubría por completo la estancia en la que se encontraban.

. – bien – habló Itachi. – es hora de entrar. Dijo mirando el campo de energía toroidal que ahora se movía suavemente. Era precioso.

Los tres asintieron y, con precaución, se acercaron lentamente hasta que la fuerza del toroide les atrajo lentamente dando vueltas para llegar al centro y rápidamente ser repelidos tras un fuerte destello de luz blanca.

. – funcionó? – preguntó Namikaze al cabo de unos momentos mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

. – parece que sí. – confirmó Itachi observando como el cuerpo del chico estaba brillando al igual que el de Uzumaki y Sasuke. – bueno, creo que es hora de despedirnos y volver a casa.

. – tienes razón`ttebayo. – dijo Naruto el ninja. – muchas gracias Itachi.

. – a vosotros. – agradeció el Uchiha.

. – Gracias otro yo. – habló Namikaze.

. – ¡de eso nada! Prométeme que cuidarás de mamá y papá y de Hinata.

. – con Hinata aún no tengo nada ya lo sabes… ¿o sí sabes algo? – preguntó intrigado.

. - ¿eh…? Pues… - pensó y recordó un poco lo vivido. – ella está enamorada de ti…. Es lo único que sé.

. - ¿en serio? ¿qué sucedió?

. – si ella te interesa. – respondió cruzándose de brazos. - averígualo tú mismo.

. – entonces te lo prometo dattebayo. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

. – bueno hermano. – habló Itachi. – te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo y ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros...

. – lo sé, Nii-san. – dijo mirando al suelo. – cuida de la familia. – pidió. Nada más terminar esto, Itachi rodeó con un abrazo sorprendiéndole.

. – lo haré. – prometió y Sasuke correspondió al abrazo con un nudo en la garganta.

En el complejo interrogatorio…

. – Kakashi-sama están tardando demasiado ¿no cree? – preguntó Sakura preocupada recogiendo el pergamino en el lugar exacto por donde había desaparecido Namikaze.

. – supongo que ejecutar la técnica les ha llevado tiempo. – contestó, aunque también algo preocupado. – y no me llames "sama". Con "sensei" me vale. - Sakura no le prestó atención al comentario.

. – de verdad se están retrasando. – comentó Shikamaru.

. – ¡SHIKAMARU NO AYUDAS! – replicó Ino quien seguía a la espectatíva de algún cambio en el circulo de eventos.

. – si sus cuerpos se quedan sin chakra. – empezó ahora Sai. – colapsarán de manera casi inmediata.

. - ¡SAI! ¡TU! – continuó la rubia que veía los semblantes horrorizados de sus dos amigas. quería partirles la cara a esos dos pero debía concentrarse.

Los minutos se hacían cada vez más eternos y quienes lo sufrían más eran las dos kunoichis enamoradas de Naruto y Sasuke. Ellas, sabiendo las consecuencias de vagar entre dimensiones explicadas por Kakashi, las ponían cada vez más de los nervios y cada una reaccionaba a ellos de forma diferente. Por ejemplo, Sakura no paraba de dar vueltas frustrada mientras Hinata estaba quieta con un semblante oscuro de una manera muy cómica.

. - !están aqui! - exclamó Ino.

Una pequeña luz empezó a emanar en el lugar por el que se había ido Namikaze y cada vez se hacía más y más grande para dejar, una vez desaparecida, dos cuerpos tumbados en el suelo.

. - ¡SASUKE-KUN! – chilló histérica mirando a Sasuke tumbado en el suelo mientras se tapaba los ojos con fuerza debido al dolor y por que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas. Todos se acercaron para ver cómo estaban los chicos que al parecer nada bien.

. – Naruto-kun… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hinata una vez encontrándose a su lado. Naruto estaba blanco como un papel, con la mirada perdida y balbuceando tonterías como "!mamá ya me levanto!" "!ramen!" o "!Hinata no me dejes! !cambiaré!".

* * *

El autor: ¡Hola! Soy GABBHO. He tenido problemillas ya que había subido el cap 5 pero no me salía como actualizado. !Me volví loco! !Qué bajón! pero ya lo conseguí.

Resumiendo, en éste capitulo hemos visto cómo termina la lucha contra "El mafias" de Tokio con la colaboración de tres grandes Uchihas, dos eran considerados Genios y de los pocos Uchihas poseedores de la voluntad de fuego en el mundo ninja, es decir, Itachi y Shisui. Con la caída, los viajeros hacen una pequeña pausa para asistir al cumpleaños de Mikoto donde Naruto se despide de sus padres y del viejo Sannin pervertido (cosa que nunca pudo hacer) y Sasuke, aunque a lo lejos, se despide también dándose cuenta de que su corazón no es tan frió como él cree que es. Por último, Namikaze está muy agradecido por el trato cálido que le demostraron el equipo de ninjas amigos de Uzumaki.

El avance:

Veremos dos eventos que se sucederán, una en la actual Tokio donde Namikaze ha cambiado la forma de ver su mundo mientras se debaten internamente los nuevos sentimientos ahora despertados hacia Hinata, y otra en Konoha en la cual se dará inicio a uno de los eventos que cambiará la vida de Uzumaki, mientras recuerda cómo hizo oficial su noviazgo con Hinata.

No os perdáis el epilogo del final de ésta Historia: Dos caminos, un destino.


End file.
